


Найди того, не знаю кого

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ичиго решает вернуть Зангецу и отправляется за ним в мир зампакто





	1. Решимость

_У Ичиго гулко забилось сердце, пока он смотрел на тонкую, едва видимую нить, одним концом привязанную к браслету на его запястье, а другим уходящим в никуда. Нить на глазах таяла, а до Ичиго медленно доходило, что у них, похоже, получилось._

***

  
Пустота внутри после Финальной Гецуги была ошеломительной. Оглушающей. До звона в ушах требующей, чтобы ее заполнили. Вот только заполнять ее было некому – Зангецу больше с Ичиго не было, как и Пустого. Остались позади увертки и уловки, которыми Ичиго побуждали освоить именно этот удар в качестве финального, остался позади краткий и хмельной миг победы, когда Ичиго понял, что у него все же получилось, и наступила тишина. Даже после продолжительного и тщательного восстановления Ичиго казалось, что он ходит с наушниками на ушах, а в них даже не белый шум – только страшная, невозможная тишина.  
Сил шинигами было не жалко.   
Это при мысли о потере Зангецу хотелось разнести что-нибудь в щепки. Возможно, себя.  
Он полтора года учился жить без него, как обычный человек. Улыбался друзьям, с тревогой смотрел им вслед, когда в Каракуре объявлялся очередной Пустой, и они отправлялись к нему. Ждал их последующего звонка или просто появления в школе, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, и талантливо притворялся, что сосущее чувство в груди относится только к тому, что ему приходится пропускать бои и быть не в силах защитить друзей. Впрочем, в повседневной жизни было не лучше. Ему пришлось долго отучать себя в задумчивости тянуться рукой к плечу – там, где когда-то торчала рукоять меча, на которую он клал ладонь, тем самым делясь мыслями с Зангецу. До тех пор, пока он не начал следить за собой, Ичиго и не осознавал, насколько частым и привычным был этот жест. И как, оказывается, много он разговаривал с Зангецу, будучи в обличье шинигами – пусть короткими замечаниями, но все-таки. И теперь он скучал.  
Справиться с тоской по утраченной силе оказалось не очень сложно. Чем больше он узнавал информации об Обществе Душ, тем меньше хотел становиться хоть какой-то его частью, так что да, эта боль проходила. Когда-нибудь, Ичиго знал, она пройдет совсем, оставив после себя смутные сожаления о несбывшемся. Тоска же по Зангецу была другой. Она разъедала внутри, медленно подтачивая его дух, ощущаясь постоянной незаживающей раной. Его становление обычным человеком можно было сравнить с обрубанием всех веток на молодом деревце, оставившем после себя голый ствол, который, несомненно, потом даст новые ветви. Утрата Зангецу была срубанием этого дерева под корень, и остатком от этого был сочащийся смолой пенек.   
Он ходил к Урахаре много раз, спрашивая, можно ли как-то вернуть его силы шинигами или хотя бы Зангецу – ведь Зангецу был частью его, а если он жив, как может Зангецу исчезнуть навсегда? Урахара скорбно прятал глаза под панамой и заверял, что это невозможно, и Ичиго ничего не оставалось, как поверить ему.  
Постепенно его одержимость заметили и остальные. Орихиме честно старалась «держать его на плаву», добиваясь улыбки или активного участия в компании – они выбирались куда-то, куда-то ездили, она заставила их всех, включая Исиду и Чада, войти в комитет по организации школьной поездки и не номинально, а в полной мере отрабатывая эту честь. Ичиго на тренировках так не уставал, как бегая по этим школьным делам и улаживая все мелкие оргмоменты. Но, стоя у перил смотровой площадки с видом на озеро и Золотой замок, Ичиго поймал себя на том, что готов отдать все, лишь бы было можно сейчас мысленно поделиться с Зангецу впечатлениями – и услышать, что думает о Золотом замке он.  
– Ичиго... – тихо сказал подошедший со спины Чад.  
– Что? – недовольно отозвался тот, неохотно отпуская перила. Он и не заметил, что стиснул их так, что теперь болели пальцы.  
– Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе разбили сердце, – тихо, чтобы не услышали остальные, сказал Чад. – Мы все беспокоимся.  
Ичиго моргнул. Ему? Разбили сердце? Когда? Потом опустил взгляд на доски под ногами. Ну, да. Наверное, это можно было назвать и так.  
– Это пройдет, – заверил он Чада, поднимая голову. – Это пройдет, – повторил он, убеждая еще и себя, и отвернулся, не желая встречать ни встревоженный, ни сочувствующий взгляд Чада. Они все не понимали, а он пока не был готов объяснить им. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом. Очень потом, да. Когда он сможет описать им, какие отношения связывали их с Зангецу, и что он чувствовал к нему – и чтобы при этом у него не перехватывало горло. Ичиго вспомнил, как яростно Тенса Зангецу отстаивал свое право не учить его Финальной Гецуге Теншо, и в очередной подумал, как сильно виноват перед ним. Тот был прав, и то, что у Ичиго больше не было возможностей даже извиниться, царапало до сих пор. Больно.  
Уходя с площадки, Ичиго оглянулся. Золотой замок плыл над озером и в озере, единая суть, отраженная в воде и словно парящая в воздухе. Что стало бы с ним и его красотой, если бы его внезапно лишили бы отражения? Осушили озеро?  
«Замок не перестал бы быть собой», – внезапно понял Ичиго. Получается, даже если его самого и лишили его части шинигами, он – все тот же Куросаки Ичиго. А если Зангецу – часть него, а он до сих пор жив, значит, где-то внутри сохранилась частичка Зангецу или способ вернуть ее.   
Он не сдастся.  
И не будет верить, что Зангецу теперь вообще не существует. Потому что Зангецу все еще где-то есть, ждет, пока, образно говоря, Ичиго наполнит водой свое внутреннее озеро, чтобы по поверхности вновь поплыло прекрасное отражение. Зангецу... Ичиго стиснул зубы и пообещал себе, что не слезет с Урахары, пока не получит ответов.

***

  
– Откуда приходят мечи и куда уходят? – Ичиго не видел бровей Урахары, но точно знал, что сейчас они взмыли вверх. – Куросаки-кун, ты увлекся философией или теорией материализации?  
– Ни то, ни другое, – буркнул Ичиго. – Но я точно знаю, что Зангецу куда-то ушел. И хочу знать, куда.  
Урахара задумчиво постучал веером по чайнику, в котором, Ичиго мог поклясться, был явно не чай. Самому Ичиго чая, кстати, даже не предложили.  
– Я так понимаю, вероятность того, что дух твоего меча был порожден твоим собственным духом как шинигами и растворился, когда тебя, как шинигами, не стало, ты не рассматриваешь?  
– Нет.  
– Похвальная, похвальная настойчивость, – Урахара отпил теплую и подозрительно прозрачную жидкость из маленькой чашки и улыбнулся, – хотя я бы сказал – печальный самообман. Что заставило тебя так думать?  
Ичиго пожал плечами.  
– Я точно знаю, что он куда старше и опытнее меня. Если он – часть меня, то откуда он знает всякие вещи, о которых я и понятия не имею? И Ренджи вчера сказал... – Ичиго замолчал.  
– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – поощрил его Урухара. – Мне ужасно интересно, что наговорил тебе твой неимоверно сведущий в теории появления мечей рыжий друг.  
Ичиго побагровел, но сдержался.  
– Ренджи сказал, что мечи вроде как выбирают себе хозяев... Что это – навсегда, – Ичиго сглотнул, его голос непроизвольно упал, но он заставил себя говорить ровно. – И что когда Ренджи обрел банкай, Забимару сказал ему, что ни разу не пожалел, что выбрал его. А раз выбрал – значит, он где-то существовал и до этого, правда?   
Урахара помолчал, вертя в руке чашку. Ичиго подождал его реплики, но не дождался, поэтому неохотно продолжил:  
– Вот я и подумал... Что если им есть, откуда приходить, то, наверное, и есть, куда уходить. И раз Зан... раз мечи умеют гораздо больше, чем их нынешние владельцы, значит, были и предыдущие? И если при следующем хозяине они сохраняют свои умения, то, наверное, и память тоже? И где-то же они должны быть между хозяевами?  
– Слишком много «если», Куросаки-кун, – задумчиво проговорил Урахара. – Слишком много «если». Тебя послушать, так где-то есть мир мечей, откуда они спускаются – или поднимаются – к своим хозяевам. Красивая теория, даже жаль, что никто еще не пытался доказать ее или опровергнуть.  
– Значит, я буду первым! – Ичиго вскочил и наклонился над сидящим за столиком Урахарой. – Я хочу вернуть Зангецу! Если для этого мне придется отправиться в его мир – я готов!  
– Подумать только, сколько всего понастроено всего лишь на случайной оговорке одного обезьянообразного меча, – несколько театрально вздохнул Урахара и с шумом захлопнул веер, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Куросаки-кун, я попытаюсь что-нибудь выяснить, но совершенно не гарантирую результат. То, о чем ты говоришь – неслыханно, и я бы на твоем месте попробовал свои силы в чем-нибудь другом. Твоего меча больше нет – и тебе придется научиться жить с этим.  
– Зангецу где-то есть, – упрямо повторил Ичиго, не желая обращать внимание на последние слова шинигами, – и я обязательно найду, где именно. И верну его.  
Урахара только закатил глаза, бормоча про себя что-то вроде «где-то я это уже слышал».

***

  
Как ни странно, помогла Рукия. Ичиго заимел дурную привычку заходить к Урахаре каждый день после школы: ему не терпелось узнать, не обнаружилось ли что. Хозяин магазинчика сначала забавлялся, потом начал хмуриться и не выходить (но Ичиго его все равно дожидался), а в итоге все свелось к тому, что он выходил навстречу Ичиго, ровным голосом сообщал «Пока ничего», и они оба разворачивались и уходили по своим делам. И в один из приходов Ичиго столкнулся с Рукией.  
– Ичиго?   
Ичиго, уже выслушавший привычный ответ Урахары, остановился и повернулся на знакомый голос.  
– Рукия. Возникли какие-то проблемы?  
Рукия, одетая в современную одежду, мысленно вздохнула. Мог бы хотя бы поздороваться!  
– Нет, – сдержанно ответила она, – я здесь за неофициальной консультацией.  
– А потом за свежими журналами, да? – усмехнулся Ичиго, на миг становясь прежним собой. Рукия замерла. Это было... неожиданно. После потери сил Ичиго ходил невероятно подавленным, при этом яростно убеждая всех, что у него все отлично, он с этим справится – и вообще отстаньте. Видеть даже короткую его усмешку было радостно, и Рукия собиралась выяснить, в чем причина.  
– Пошли! – она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой. – Будешь носить пакеты.  
– Я так и думал, – пробормотал тот. – А как же твоя консультация?  
– Урахара-сан пока копается в своих записях, у меня чистых часа три, пока он найдет ответ или сообщит, что его не существует.  
Ичиго едва заметно вздрогнул. Если бы Рукия по-прежнему не держала его за руку, она бы ничего не заметила. «Все-таки Урахара», – мельком подумала она.   
Дав Ичиго немного расслабиться, она походила с ним по торговому центру, пока они не дошли до последнего этажа, где, как по прошлым заходам знала Рукия, было много свободных незанятых скамеек. Ичиго, лениво помахивающий парой пакетов, не возражал и шел, куда тащили, и наблюдавшая за ним Рукия замечала в нем все больше и больше изменений к лучшему – Ичиго больше не замыкался в себе и даже поговорил с ней о школе и пообещал передать друзьям привет.  
– А теперь рассказывай, – велела она, когда они под предлогом отдыха сели под развесистым искусственным деревом, создававшим иллюзию уединенности. Кто другой на месте Ичиго сразу опознал бы «место для парочек», но того такие мелочи не беспокоили, а, с точки зрения Рукии, тут было достаточно удобно. – Урахара-сан нашел, как вернуть тебе силу?  
Ичиго посмотрел на нее с таким видом, словно хотел спросить «А ты откуда знаешь?», но промолчал и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Рукия терпеливо ждала.  
– Нет, – наконец, ответил Ичиго, – пока нет. Но он обещал найти, как вернуть мне меч...  
Обрадовавшись, что Ичиго перестал запираться, Рукия насела вплотную, пока Ичиго неохотно не рассказал ей о своих «лжедогадках», как называл их Урахара.  
– Скажи, а у Соде но Шираюки были другие хозяева до тебя? – требовательно спросил Ичиго, ухватившись за возможность прояснить что-нибудь для себя.  
Рукия, все еще находившаяся под впечатлением от рассказа и фантастической теории, медленно покачала головой.  
– Я чувствовала ее пробуждение и формирование, только не знала, что это такое. Ичиго, чаще всего разговоры с мечом доступны только после освоения банкая, к тому же это считается довольно личным, поэтому не думаю, что Урахара найдет что-то по записям.  
Лицо Ичиго омрачилось, он перевел взгляд под ноги.   
– Ясно.  
– Но, – медленно начала Рукия, что-то старательно припоминая, – если так подумать, то, наверное, Сембонзакура Бьякуи-нии-сама старше его. Я не могу это сказать точно, но сейчас я вспоминаю некоторые его фразы... Да, очень может быть, что это Сембонзакура многому научил его, а не они учились вместе, как мы с Соде но Шираюки. Если так, то, возможно, мечи действительно откуда-то приходят. По крайней мере, некоторые.  
– А можешь узнать поточнее? – взволнованно спросил Ичиго. Рукия посмотрела на его вспыхнувшее надеждой лицо и подумала про себя, что выспросит у нии-сама все в мельчайших деталях, даже если он будет не в настроении об этом разговаривать. Ичиго это заслужил.  
– Конечно.

***

  
– Куросаки-кун, ты как раз вовремя! – поприветствовал его Урахара, вышедший на крыльцо магазина. Ичиго хмуро посмотрел на него. Радостная улыбка Урахары могла означать что угодно, и скорее всего – что Урахара наконец-то нашел доказательства, что теория Ичиго ошибочна, мечи формируются из душ владельцев, а потом, со смертью владельцев или по другим обстоятельствам, как у Ичиго, растворяются в пустоте. В последние несколько дней Ичиго, немного оживший от призрака надежды, расплачивался за этот ничем еще не обоснованный порыв. Тоска вновь запустила когти в его сердце, навевая сны о одиноком блуждании и бесполезном поиске.  
– Рукия была так любезна, что принесла мне кое-что очень интересное! – не обращая внимание на молчаливость Ичиго, сообщил Урахара, проводя его внутрь. Бесшумная Уруру принесла им поднос с чаем и испарилась за дверью. – Один из предков рода Кучики близко сошелся со своим мечом и, будучи по натуре исследователем, старался узнать о нем всё, что только было возможно. Уж не знаю, что ты пообещал этой милой девочке, что она ради тебя проникла в фамильный архив... – Урухара подмигнул Ичиго.  
– Что в дневнике? – не выдержал Ичиго. – Мечи действительно откуда-то приходят и куда-то уходят?  
– Не всё так просто, Куросаки-кун, не всё так просто, – Урахара отпил из чашки, прекрасно зная, что держит внимание Ичиго на крючке, и наслаждаясь этим. – Во-первых, как ни парадоксально, но ты оказался прав. Самые сильные мечи после смерти владельца могут не растворяться в мировом поле духовной силы, а сохранять себя, свою память и свои навыки. Большинство мечей создается их владельцами, формируясь их рейрёку и постепенно обретая форму, но если владелец достигает банкая, то меч даже после его смерти имеет возможность продолжить существование. Во-вторых, наиболее сильные мечи действительно сами выбирают себе повторных владельцев, – Урахара блаженно зажмурил глаза, – «очаровываясь силой духа и силой рейрёку и вручая себя тому, чье сердце бьется с их, как одно». Это цитата и метафора, как сам понимаешь, – буднично пояснил он. – А ты ешь, ешь, – подтолкнул он вазочку с печеньем к Ичиго, – в кои-то веки кто-то удивил меня своими теориями, я теперь добрый.  
У Ичиго кусок в горло не лез, но он все же схватил крекер и захрустел им, стараясь изо всех сил не думать о том, что Зангецу его тоже выбрал... очаровавшись. И что это за бред с бьющимся в унисон сердцем?  
– К сожалению, Кучики Бенджиро не утруждал себя приведением доказательств, так что дальнейшее придется принимать строго на веру. Так, он считал, что существует мир или измерение, где находятся мечи, которые или еще не растворились в мировой рейрёку, или уже достаточно сформировались, но еще не набрали достаточной силы, чтобы появиться у владельца. Этакая прихожая между жизнью и смертью, понимаешь, о чем я, Куросаки-кун?  
Тот молча кивнул. «Зангецу... – билась в голове единственная мысль. – Зангецу очень силен, он наверняка попал туда, а не растворился».  
Урахара внимательно посмотрел на него и, удовлетворившись произведенным впечатлением, продолжил:  
– Кучики-доно даже набросал некоторые варианты, как можно было бы попасть в тот мир. Конечно, большинство из них неосуществимы, уж можешь мне поверить как ученому, но кое-какие представляют определенный интерес. Правда, они все до одного смертельно опасны, и я бы посоветовал хорошенько подумать, прежде чем что-то решать, – Урахара посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. – Они  _опасны_ , Куросаки-кун. Лучшие из них включают в себя мнимую смерть, практически все из них требуют такого огромного количества силы, что даже твои друзья не смогут помочь тебе, не накачавшись предварительно средствами по увеличению рейрёку.   
– Зачем столько рейрёку? Пробивать стенку между мирами? И я точно не справлюсь сам? – Вопросы собственной безопасности Ичиго, как всегда, не волновали. Урахара сокрушенно покачал головой.   
– Сам – нет. В лучшем из вариантов, доступном для тебя, как для еще живого и не шинигами, предлагается влить в тебя уйму рейрёку, сделать из тебя меч без хозяина и надеяться, что это откроет проход. Учитывая, что у тебя сейчас вообще нет силы шинигами, создавать базовую форму меча придется с нуля и за очень короткое время, трудиться придется посильнее, чем при достижении десяти банкаев!  
Ичиго поморщился. Он прекрасно помнил, как достигал банкая, и мог себе представить, сколько рейрёку надо будет задействовать. Но...  
– Если это единственный вариант, то я готов, – твердо заявил он.  
– Не то чтобы единственный, – пожал плечами Урахара, – но остальные нормальные возможны только после того, как ты умрешь, появишься в Сейретее и станешь шинигами... Мне кажется, этот вариант тебя не устраивает. Или, например, можно ввести тебя живого в направленную медитацию, обколов нужными наркотиками, и твоя душа будет блуждать по всей бесконечности миров. Когда-нибудь, лет через сто, ты, может быть, найдешь этот мир мечей – учитывая, что ты никогда в нем не бывал и не знаешь, чего ждать, искать или на что ориентироваться. Правда, к тому времени твое физическое тело уже давно благополучно захоронят, так что возвращаться тебе будет некуда.  
– Тогда у меня нет выбора, правда?  
Урахара резко отставил чашку и наклонился к Ичиго, его глаза блеснули.  
– Есть, Куросаки-кун. Есть. Ты можешь сейчас вернуться домой и хорошенько подумать, стоит ли овчинка выделки. Стоит ли твоя благополучная – о, поверь, мне есть, с чем сравнивать! – жизнь того, чтобы поставить ее на кон ради очень сомнительной возможности вновь обрести силы шинигами? Куросаки-кун, неужели ты действительно настолько не можешь представить себя обычным человеком? Неужели это того стоит? Ты уверен?  
Первым делом Ичиго хотел рявкнуть «Да, уверен!» и потребовать рассказать, что нужно для ритуала, но потом все же остановился. Урахара, без колебаний много раз отправлявший его и его друзей навстречу опасностям, не стал бы предупреждать зря – предупреждения от него можно было считать подарком судьбы, и он говорил серьезно.   
«Я могу представить себя обычным человеком, – подумал Ичиго, – Исида, Чад, Иноуе и остальные справятся и без меня. Собственно, уже справляются. Но... Зангецу...»  
Низкий голос, нечасто окрашиваемый эмоциями. Жесткие сильные пальцы. Привычка стоять на ветру в одиночестве. Теплота его взгляда. Отчаянные глаза Тенсы Зангецу.  
И разрывающее сердце чувство потери.   
– Уверен, – тихо сказал Ичиго. – Я должен вернуть Зангецу. Я виноват перед ним.  
Урахара задумчиво склонил голову.  
– Надо же, как ты уверен, что найдешь его, – чуть ли не нараспев произнес он. – Тогда у меня для тебя последняя плохая новость, Ичиго. Если верить Кучики-доно, то мечи в этом странном «мире-промежутке» находятся вовсе не в той форме, которую принимают при хозяине. Он специально узнавал и проверял это, добиваясь ответа от мечей, воплощенных или призванных в то время. То есть, я так понимаю, твой зампакто в том мире может выглядеть как угодно, Ичиго. Вообще как угодно. А если еще учесть, что, по твоим словам, он на тебя обижен, найти его будет непростой задачей.  
– Я узнаю Зангецу в любом виде!  
– Ну-ну, – вздохнул Урахара. – Помнится, разгадываться загадки и рушить иллюзии – не твоя сильная сторона, Куросаки-кун. – Он хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Иди домой. Я буду ждать тебя, допустим, через неделю. Этого времени мне хватит на выкладки, а тебе – чтобы окончательно решиться. И советую хорошенько подумать, что ты будешь делать в том мире, если туда все же попадешь, и ответить самому себе на вопрос, чего ты этим хочешь добиться. 

***

  
Недели на размышление поначалу казалось много, потом – слишком мало. Урахара во многом был прав, и Ичиго провел не один час, размышляя. Ритуал перехода, вкратце описанный бывшим шинигами, и упоминание «мнимой смерти» напоминали ему о первой встрече с Рукией, когда та фактически убила его. Здесь, кажется, ожидалось то же самое, только с более неопределенным финалом.  
Было нелегко принять решение, зная, что на этот раз никому не грозит смертельная опасность, требующая таких кардинальных мер. Это было не слабоволие, нет – но Ичиго хорошо понимал, что если он решится на это, то должен быть готов к смерти. Все действия строились на слабых догадках и чисто умозрительных заключениях, ошибка могла случиться на любом этапе – и наверняка количество этих ошибок они пока даже не могут себе представить. Периодически Ичиго задавал себе вопрос – он что, действительно собирается положить свою жизнь, бросив отца, сестер и друзей, ради призрачного шанса вернуть себе свой меч? Каждый раз, когда вопрос всплывал в его голове во всей прямоте, по спине Ичиго пробегал холодок, потому что ответ, идущий от сердца, был однозначным. Он сам не понимал, когда Зангецу успел стать неотъемлемой и жизненно необходимой частью его существования, но, похоже, это было так, и все сомнения Ичиго шли только от разума и, возможно, полузадушенного инстинкта самосохранения.  
Надежда, подаренная Урахарой, будоражила. А, может, дело было не в ней, а в колебаниях Ичиго, осознавшего, как легко может расстаться с жизнью, подчиняясь не обстоятельствам, а только своему желанию. Хотя даже это осознавание не помогало сказать себе «Все, хватит! Будем искать другой способ!», потому что появились видения.   
Ичиго не отметил, когда именно они появились – может, они были и раньше, но он научился осознавать их только сейчас, могло быть и такое. Но теперь... теперь ему везде мерещилось, как было бы, если бы Зангецу присутствовал в его жизни по-настоящему. Черное пальто Зангецу висело рядом с розовым дождевиком Юзу, Ичиго замечал его краем глаза, входя в дом. Доставая тарелки к ужину, ему всегда хотелось поставить еще одну – точно так же, как приходилось одергивать себя, заказывая на всех пиццу, и с языка упорно слетало не то количество. Он мельком думал «надо будет поставить на запись», видя в программе фильм, который Зангецу бы понравился, а иногда, смотря телевизор, он поворачивал голову, собираясь отпустить комментарий насчет увиденного, и только потом спохватывался, что говорить его некому...   
По вечерам это ощущалось особенно остро. Ичиго сидел за столом в своей комнате, готовя уроки, и пустота, казалось, окружала его со всех сторон, мягко смыкая бесшумные лапы и заключая во все уменьшающееся кольцо. Раньше этой пустоты не было. Было ощущение надежно прикрытой спины, тихого ровного голоса, звучащего где-то далеко-далеко, и внимательного взгляда – и если прежде Ичиго хотелось иногда поежиться от настойчивости этого взгляда, теперь же хотелось лезть на стенку от его отсутствия. Он был идиотом, считая, что у них с Зангецу впереди все время мира, откладывая разговоры и просто общение до «как-нибудь потом, когда все уляжется», а во время коротких передышек только разгребая накопившиеся дела повседневной жизни, и сейчас за это расплачивался.  
И собирался расплачиваться до конца.

***

  
– …когда энергия кончится, меня выдернет обратно, – закончил Ичиго и обвел взглядом собравшихся. Друзья, пришедшие по его просьбе в магазин Урахары, выглядели ошеломленными, но, как обрадовался Ичиго, никто не заорал «Ты с ума сошел?!». Урахара, сидящий немного в отдалении от стола, прислонившись к стене, подмигнул ему и спрятал лицо за веером.  
– Ты рехнулся?! – взревел, вскакивая, Ренджи, в очередной раз навещавший мир живых. Ичиго досадливо поморщился. – Ты что, всерьез предлагаешь накачать тебя энергией, потом убить в надежде, что ты перескочишь из супер-сильного шинигами сразу к духу меча, перенесешься в их мир, найдешь там свой меч, а потом вернешься обратно?! Если тебе так позарез хочется самоубиться, я тебе это влет организую!  
– А что, у тебя есть другие идеи? – Ичиго наклонился к нему через стол. – Ну-ка, не слышу! – Он схватил Ренджи за воротник. – А теперь слушай меня внимательно. Я. Хочу. Свой. Меч. Обратно! Ясно тебе?  
Неизвестно, что Ренджи разглядел в его глазах, но он скривился и кивнул, а когда Ичиго отпустил его, сел на место и уставился в стол, старательно не глядя на Ичиго. Возможно, представлял себя без Забимару.  
– Куросаки, уверен, можно найти и другие способы сражаться с Пустыми, – заговорил Исида с непривычной мягкостью, – прости, что не понимали до конца, как тебе тяжело без силы шинигами, но не обязательно быть шинигами, чтобы защищать Каракуру. Посмотри на меня, Чада и Иноуе…  
– Это другое, – перебил его Ичиго, – плевать мне на силу шинигами! Я хочу вернуть Зангецу! – последнее он выкрикнул неожиданно громко, потом спохватился и добавил: – Вы мне поможете? Чад? Исида? Иноуе? – он вновь оглядел их, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он бы пошел куда угодно ради шанса вернуть их, и не раз доказывал это. Теперь пришла пора сделать это для еще одного дорогого ему существа, которого он прежде так сильно недооценивал. – Мне это важно.  
– Конечно, мы поможем тебе, Куросаки-кун, – торопливо заговорила Орихиме, – но я не поняла, почему только мы? Уверена, наши друзья в Сейретее охотно помогут тебе с рейрёку…  
– Сожалею, но рейрёку шинигами Ичиго передать больше невозможно, только рейрёку от живых людей, – заговорил всеми позабытый Урахара, захлопнув веер. – Я разработаю индивидуальные пилюли для каждого из вас, так что неудобств вам это доставит по минимуму. Минут десять огромного прилива рейрёку – и все свободны, а Ичиго отправляется в мир зампакто. Я постараюсь сократить все риски, так что не волнуйтесь, ваше беспамятство будет коротким.  
– Какое еще беспамятство? – нахмурился Исида.  
Урахара улыбнулся.  
– К сожалению, чтобы получить настолько огромное количество силы, вас придется сделать… немножко берсерками.  
– Берсерками? Мы не будем управлять своей силой? – тут же среагировал Чад. – Это очень опасно.  
– Вы рехнулись, все сразу, – пробормотал Ренджи. – Один надеется стать мечом, другие добровольно хотят впасть в амок…  
Ичиго промолчал. Хотя Урахара несколько раз заверил его, что его друзья при этом не пострадают, доверять ему полностью было бы опасно.   
– Не беспокойтесь, у меня по этому поводу прекрасный план, – бодро ответил Урахара. – И у меня уже практически все готово как для отправки Ичиго, так и для его возвращения.   
– А сколько времени это займет? – хмуро уточнил Исида. – Куросаки, тебе нельзя надолго пропускать школу, у нас выпускной класс.  
– Это будет зависеть от количества переданной вами энергии. Время в том мире наверняка не совпадает с нашим, но разработанный мной таймер выдернет Ичиго в нужный момент, когда энергия кончится.  
– Я согласна, – тихо сказала Орихиме и подняла глаза на Ичиго. – Куросаки-кун, мы все очень беспокоились за тебя, но в последнее время тебе гораздо лучше. И если этот поход поможет тебе, то я готова. Хотя, – не удержалась она, – по-прежнему считаю, что это ужасно опасно.  
– Ичиго, я не считаю, что ты поступаешь правильно, но я помогу, – спокойно проговорил Чад. Пожалуй, только в его помощи Ичиго не сомневался – один раз для себя решив, что он будет помогать Ичиго во всем, Чад от своего мнения не отступал.  
– Разумеется, я одолжу тебе свою силу, – помолчав, фыркнул Исида, – только, пожалуйста, распорядись ею умно.  
– Спасибо, народ, – Ичиго вдруг обнаружил, что улыбается до ушей. Его безумная идея с каждой секундой становилась все более и более реальной, с каждым пройденным шагом приближая его к Зангецу. «Хорошо все же, когда у тебя есть друзья».  
Когда все начали расходиться, оставив Ренджи, недовольного тем, что его оставили в стороне от дела, ругаться по этому поводу с Урахарой, Ичиго обнаружил, что Чад поймал его за рукав рубашки.  
– Что?  
Чад внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, потом так, чтобы его никто не услышал, спросил:  
– Ичиго, помнишь наш разговор у Золотого замка?   
– Д-да, – с запинкой ответил тот, вспоминая, что же в том разговоре было такого особенного. Кажется, тогда на него просто накатило.  
– Твоя нынешняя решимость… она как-то связана с тем состоянием? И… – Чад поколебался, но все же договорил, – …с твоим разбитым сердцем?  
Ичиго медленно выдохнул. Ему всегда казалось, что вечная молчаливость Чада скрывает потрясающую проницательность. «Ну, практически всегда, если дело не заходит о девушках», – мысленно поправил себя он.   
– Да, – неохотно пробормотал он, – связана. Я не чувствую себя цельным, Чад, – внезапно признался он. – Я не знаю, почему так. Я бы хотел обойтись без… без него, но, кажется, не могу.  
Чад кивнул.  
– Тогда все в порядке. Ты заслужил счастья, Ичиго, даже если и такого.  
Первым порывом Ичиго было возмутиться «Какого еще – такого?!», но он решил не заморачиваться и просто сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, друг, – с редкой улыбкой ответил тот.

***

  
Ичиго спустился в пещеру под магазином Урахары и обомлел. Сзади раздался аханье Орихиме.  
Тессай, подошедший к компании, гордо выпятил грудь, глядя на ошарашенных гостей.  
– Это все я сделал!  
– Офигеть, – выразил общую точку зрения Ичиго, оглядывая три огромных деревянных колеса, поставленных вертикально и снабженных уймой прочнейших ремней. Подойдя ближе, он увидел, что утоптанная и словно бы обожженная земля около колес исчерчена узором, замыкающимся в кольцо. Узор на пентаграмму был похож не больше, чем квадрат – на сложнейший фрактал, но что-то общее определенно угадывалось. У Ичиго нехорошо засосало под ложечкой, когда он посмотрел в старательно расчищенный центр узора. Кажется, это предназначалось ему.  
– Молодцы, вы вовремя, – бодро заявил невесть откуда вынырнувший Урахара. – Все приготовления закончены, надеюсь, вы оценили зрелище.  
Исида поправил очки и пробормотал:  
– О да. Это, безусловно, зрелище. Я так понимаю, это места для нас? – обратился он к Урахаре. Пожалуй, Ичиго предпочел бы, чтобы бывший шинигами не улыбался с таким довольным и ехидным видом, словно только что поставит самый рискованный эксперимент в жизни, причем без всякой угрозы для себя – только для его несчастных подопытных кроликов.  
– Совершенно верно, Исида-кун! Мы устроим вас с максимальным комфортом, потом дождемся, пока у вас начнут прибывать силы, а затем… Куросаки-кун, ты случайно не передумал еще?  
Ичиго моргнул, сбитый с толку переменой темы разговора.  
– А, нет. Нет, – более уверенно повторил он. За четыре дня, прошедших с того собрания в магазинчике, он успел проиграть в голове множество вариантов, как оно все будет. Умирать он не собирался, но на всякий случай улучил момент и попрощался с Карин и Юзу, как сумел: в открытую похвалил Юзу так, чтобы она радостно засмущалась, и потрепал Карин по голове – иной ласки сестра уже очень давно не позволяла. Было бы жалко, конечно, помереть вот так, став жертвой старых теорий, но, с другой стороны, он уже давно привык ставить жизнь на кон. А цель стоила того и в этот раз.  
Орихиме быстро глянула на него, но тут же отвела взгляд и, заложив руки за спину, подошла поближе к колесу, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Чад последовал ее примеру. К Исиде, издалека крайне скептически рассматривающему грубо вырезанные детали колеса, подошел Тессай, отвел его к предназначенному ему колесу и начал пристраивать туда Исиду.  
– Отлично! Тогда давай сюда руку, – Урахара вытащил из кармана браслет и, ловко ухватив Ичиго за руку, нацепил на нее браслет. Ичиго поднес руку к глазам: браслет, хоть и металлический, почему-то был очень легким, а темные узоры на светлом металле напоминали узор на земле. – Ни в коем случае не снимай его, он послужит тебе накопителем и проводником обратно. Как только узор исчезнет полностью, браслет выдернет тебя сюда, в наш мир.  
– Так сколько времени у меня будет? – уточнил Ичиго. – Час? Сутки? Двое?  
Урахара пожал плечами.  
– Может, час, может, месяц… Это невозможно спрогнозировать. Разве, например, время в твоем внутреннем мире совпадало с реальным?  
Ичиго вспомнил, как Зангецу выдергивал его во внутренний мир и успевал много рассказать и показать, в то время как снаружи проходила едва ли секунда яростного боя. Да и его внутренние бои с Пустым тоже не были привязаны ко времени реального мира.  
– Нет, – был вынужден признать он. – А если… если я не найду свой занпакто за это время?  
– Значит, вернешься без него.   
– Орихиме-сама, посмотрите-ка вот сюда! – раздался бодрый возглас Тессая. – Я сделал это специально для вас! Вот, видите, в наручниках внутри розовый мех! Это чтобы вы не поранились!  
Орихиме, казалось, не знала, то ли ей пугаться, то ли засмеяться. Чад и Исида, уже прикованные к колесам с разведенными руками и жестко зафиксированные, обменялись красноречивыми взглядами – их наручники, хотя и аккуратно сделанные и не сдавливавшие запястье, были просто металлическими.  
– Народ, простите, что втравил вас в это, – вырвалось у Ичиго. Он понимал, что его друзья тоже рискуют, хоть и в меньшей степени, чем он. Но невозможно было предугадать, что именно собирался подсунуть им Урахара и насколько вредным окажется для них наркотик.  
Орихиме, примотанная, как и все, так, что не могла даже по привычке помотать головой, выдавила из себя улыбку:  
– Ничего, Куросаки-кун.  
– Скажешь спасибо, когда вернешься, – буркнул Исида.   
– Удачи тебе, – немногословно, как всегда, отозвался Чад.  
Урахара сжал ему плечо.  
– Пора, Куросаки-кун, – негромко сказал он. – Иди, встань в центр круга.  
– А ваше средство? – нахмурился Ичиго, выполняя сказанное. – Вам же нужно дать им что-то?..  
– Оно действует быстро, – Урахара обернулся, ища глазами Тессая. – Тессай, сначала ему, потом ей, – кивком указал он на Чада и Орихиме. – Исида-кун, тебе я дам сам.   
– Я помню, – возмутился Тессай, подходя к Чаду и вытаскивая из кармана круглую коричневую горошину. – Это надо просто проглотить, не раскусывая.  
Рост Тессая позволял закинуть горошину в рот Чаду, не вставая ни на что, хотя Ичиго для этого же пришлось бы подпрыгнуть или залезть на толстые спицы колеса. Чад поморщился, проглатывая – видимо, на вкус пилюля была не очень. Исида съел свою голубую, не моргнув глазом, а вот Орихиме, проглотив доставшуюся ей розовую, восторженно воскликнула:  
– Надо же, сладкая! Почти как малиновая жвачка!  
Урахара нарочито польщенно улыбнулся:  
– Все для вас, Иноуе-сан.  
– Можно было и нам дать не такие отвратительные, – недовольно проговорил Исида, то ли действительно негодуя, то ли скрывая таким образом свое волнение.  
– Все пилюли сделаны по индивидуальному рецепту, Исида-кун, – тоном опытного менеджера, привыкшего успокаивать недовольных пациентов, ответил Урахара, отходя подальше. – В вашем сахара не требовалось.  
– Ты еще на гендерную дискриминацию пожалуйся, – фыркнул Ичиго, приготовившись.  
Больше он сказать ничего не успел, потому что тела друзей вдруг засветились изнутри, сразу и резко, узор вокруг Ичиго вспыхнул белым, из него вверх брызнули яркие лучи света, заключая Ичиго в кольцо, а потом в него ударила молния рейрёку.  
Он мельком успел увидеть, как выгибается на колесе Исида, и услышать пронзительный крик Орихиме, прежде чем перед глазами вспыхнула огромная белая вспышка, ослепляя, оглушая и словно выбивая его душу из тела. Браслет на его руке вспыхнул таким жаром, что Ичиго заорал, вцепляясь в него – казалось, словно браслет сжигает руку заживо, а потом третья, еще большая молния, прошила Ичиго насквозь, и он потерял сознание.


	2. Первые встречи

Когда Ичиго открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя стоящим в плотном белом тумане такой густоты, что, казалось, если он сгустится еще немного, то превратится в кашу и опадет на землю. Кстати, о земле… Ичиго опустил взгляд вниз. Вокруг его ног клубилась та же дымка, что и вокруг, но между его кедами явно просвечивали серо-коричневые камни мостовой. Ичиго осторожно наклонился и пощупал их – иллюзией они не казались. Выпрямившись, он обнаружил, что туман посветлел, и в нем поблескивало что-то тонкое.  
У Ичиго гулко забилось сердце, пока он смотрел на тонкую, едва видимую нить, одним концом привязанную к браслету на его запястье, а другим уходящим в никуда. Нить на глазах таяла, а до парня медленно доходило, что у них, похоже, получилось. Кучики-доно действительно был отличным аналитиком и талантливым ученым, его теории о «мире-промежутке» сработали!  
Когда нить исчезла окончательно – он почему-то ни на секунду не отводил взгляда, завороженно наблюдая, – Ичиго завертел головой, оглядываясь. Туман отступал на глазах, открывая взгляду площадь, пока неясно, какого размера, а, обернувшись, Ичиго заметил за спиной небольшой, тихо журчавший фонтан в виде большого букета тюльпанов. Решив подождать, пока туман рассеется окончательно, он подошел к фонтану, подставил ладонь под одну из струй, а потом бездумно попробовал на воду на вкус. Она оказалась без всякого привкуса, словно дистиллированной.   
К этому времени туман – хотя была ли эта завеса действительно туманом? – почти исчез, но солнце так и не появилось; небо было похоже на затянутое тучами зимнее, белесое, через которое не пробивалось ни лучика. Возможно, солнца здесь и не было. Передернув плечами, Ичиго подумал, что ему все же повезло, и тут не холодно. Что бы он стал делать, попав в разгар зимы без теплой одежды? Впрочем, прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, он заметил, что тут и не жарко. Сам воздух был таким же, как и вода – нейтральным, и, даже глубоко вздохнув, Ичиго не уловил ни единого запаха.   
Решив не задумываться о том, что тут иллюзия, а что действительность, Ичиго принялся всматриваться в края уже ясно видимой площади. Та была образована перекрестком улиц и улочек, и Ичиго не спеша повернулся вокруг себя, жадно обегая глазами все, что удавалось рассмотреть, хотя пока что все, на что падал его взгляд, казалось довольно обычным: ворота парка, начинающегося недалеко от фонтана, узкая улочка вдоль границы парка, низкий дощатый забор цветущего сада, за котором виднелись очертания стандартного двухэтажного дома, тупик с мусорными баками и старуха в кимоно, выкидывающая мусор, еще одна неширокая улочка из высоких глиняных стен, за которыми, как знал Ичиго, часто скрывались обширные старинные поместья, и, наконец, самая широкая улица, начинающаяся от фонтана и сбегающая вдоль стены парка куда-то вниз. Куда именно, Ичиго еще не мог рассмотреть – дымка еще не настолько рассеялась.   
Что-то в картине резало глаз, и Ичиго нахмурился, пытаясь осознать, что именно. Все выглядело настолько будничным, словно он просто переместился в другой район Каракуры, хотя рассчитывал на совершенно иное, подсознательно готовясь к чему-то… более впечатляющему. Безмятежный уголок пригорода, тишину которого нарушал лишь негромкий скрип опускаемой крышки мусорного бака, выбивал из колеи гораздо сильнее, чем выбил бы мир с нарушенной гравитацией, уймой диких цветов и какофонии звуков. В конце концов, мир, где проживали занпакто, просто не имел право быть настолько похожим на Землю!  
Но понять, что же именно его зацепило в пейзаже, он не успел – сзади раздался смех. Ичиго круто обернулся, оглядывая площадь, но никого не было видно. Смех повторился еще раз – радостный, безусловно женский, и исходил вроде бы из парка. Ичиго рванул туда, на миг замешкавшись под аркой настежь распахнутых ворот – а вдруг это ловушка? – но все же побежал вперед.   
Ему не пришлось долго искать – искомое нашлось на первой же боковой аллее.   
В центре дорожки кружилась девушка чуть постарше Ичиго, в одежде всех оттенков фиолетового, к которой было привязано много ленточек. Ленточки развевались в воздухе при каждом движении, и, похоже, девушка вовсю махала руками, только чтобы полюбоваться на мельтешение. Красоты в этих движениях не было.  
– Эй! – окликнул Ичиго.  
Девушка замерла на середине движения, ойкнула, уронила зажатую в руке лиловую ленту и повернулась к Ичиго.  
– Привет! – попытался улыбнуться Ичиго. «Твой меч может выглядеть как угодно», – вспомнились ему слова Урахары, и он невольно вгляделся в лицо встреченной, стараясь заметить хоть намек на узнавание.  
– Привет! – танцевавшая расплылась в улыбке, подскочила к нему и бесцеремонно потыкала пальцем ему в грудь. – Ух ты, надо же, живой и теплый!  
– Э… А какой должен быть? Мертвый и холодный? – Ичиго дернулся назад, но она не остановилась и вдобавок пощупала еще его бицепсы. – Зангецу?..  
– Что? – замерла та.  
Ичиго сам не знал, что заставило его спросить вот так в лоб, практически наобум – да, он когда-то в шутку размышлял, что если Зангецу появился из его подсознания, то логичнее было бы, если бы тот выглядел брутальной версией самого Ичиго или как раз обаятельной девочкой с хорошей фигурой и в мини-юбке, но… Все, что он знал о Зангецу, протестовало против того, чтобы тот даже в загробном мире занпакто выглядел… вот так.  
– Я ищу свой меч, – твердо проговорил Ичиго, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Его зовут Зангецу. Ну, или Тенса Зангецу, – поправился он, вспоминая, что занпакто исчез, пока был в своей более юной форме. – Ты его не знаешь?  
На миг лицо девушки исказило разочарование, сделав ее гораздо, неизмеримо старше. Она убрала руку от Ичиго и заложила ее за спину.  
– Нет, – она поджала губы, потом наклонилась, подобрала с асфальта упавшую ленту и стала привязывать ее на запястье. – Но ты точно не за мной пришел, а, шинигами?   
– Я не шинигами. Если ты не Зангецу, то нет.  
– Я Винди! – она топнула ногой, потом рассмеялась, раскинула руки в стороны и покружилась на месте, заставляя ленточки летать вокруг нее. – Я танцую вместе с ветром!  
– Первый раз слышу о занпакто с европейским именем, – пробормотал Ичиго себе под нос. Наверное, не стоило этого делать, потому что Винди налетела на него и с силой врезала в живот. – Ай!  
– Да! – неожиданно громко крикнула она ему в ухо. – Да! Я – Винди! Я хочу быть Винди и буду Винди! И ты мне не указ!!!  
– Да как хочешь, – дернулся Ичиго в сторону, потирая ухо. Наверное, поэтому у него никогда не получалось ладить с девушками. Они были слишком непредсказуемыми, слишком… ветреными, да. Зангецу был совершенно другим, Ичиго мог точно знать, что его настроение не будет меняться с каждой секундой. И уж совершенно точно его не будут бить всерьез ни за что – удар у Винди оказался на удивление мощным. Внезапно занпакто пристально посмотрела на Ичиго, потом опустила взгляд на землю и принялась накручивать каштановую прядь на палец. – Ладно, ладно, пусть будет Винди. Скажи, а…  
– Даже ты меня раскусил, – перебив его, огорченно сказала она, напомнив Ичиго Юзу, когда та целую неделю намекала, что хочет мороженого из дальней кондитерской, а никто так туда и не съездил. – Я не Винди.  
Сердце Ичиго пропустило удар.  
– А кто?  
– Хёхёроро*, – чуть ли не с ненавистью выплюнула она, потом быстро добавила:   
– Но считай, я тебе этого не говорила, раз ты мне не хозяин.  
Хёхёроро? Ветерок? Ну, это ей тоже подходило.  
– А не-хозяевам имя открывать нельзя? – поинтересовался Ичиго и на всякий случай подстраховался: – Вообще красивое имя, но, если хочешь, я буду называть тебя Винди.  
Та от радости вновь закружилась по аллее, ее мини-юбка и ленточки взлетели в воздух. Если бы Юзу решилась надеть юбку такой длины и покружиться, Ичиго остановил её бы в ту же минуту, как бы сестра ни возмущалась. Ичиго был готов дать себе мысленного пинка за то, что мог хотя бы на секунду подумать, что это может быть его занпакто.  
– Да, да, да! – самозваная «Винди» вновь бросилась к Ичиго, тот рефлекторно отпрянул, но она всего лишь схватила его за руку и горячо пожала. – Имя можно открывать всем подряд, но, согласись, глупо иметь возможность побыть кем угодно – и не воспользоваться ею! Когда ты становишься чьим-то мечом, такого уже ни за что не будет!   
– Согласен, – быстро проговорил Ичиго, – а теперь опусти мою руку, по-жа-луй-ста!  
Винди, на протяжении всей речи крепко сжимающая и активно трясущая руку Ичиго, разжала пальцы, и парень с облегчением замахал ладонью в воздухе – хватка у юной души меча была железная. Сейчас бы не помешал легкий ветерок, но за все время, пока они стояли на аллее, не было ни единого дуновения, даже верхушки деревьев не колыхались.   
– Эй, Винди, а много занпакто предпочитает здесь называться другими именами?  
– Не знаю. У всех по-разному. Кто как захочет.  
– То есть, пока я ищу Зангецу… свой меч… он запросто может быть здесь под другим именем? – нахмурился Ичиго. Это осложняло ситуацию еще больше. Если Зангецу сменил облик – это одно, а вот если он одновременно отказался и от внешности, и от имени… По спине Ичиго пробежал холодок. Он не ждал, что найти дух своего меча будет просто, но с такими условиями задача становилась непосильной. Оставалось надеяться, что он решил не меняться – или изменил что-то одно…  
Винди кивнула.  
– А зачем ты так хочешь его найти? – с детским любопытством спросила она. – Если ты попал сюда, можешь выбрать себе любой меч, какой понравится. Мы спускаемся к своим избранникам, но ты сможешь создать проход обратно для любого, кто согласится с тобой пойти. Я бы пошла, – с наивным простодушием заявила она, – у тебя глаза красивые.  
– Извини, Винди, но я буду искать свой занпакто, – Ичиго замялся, не зная, как сформулировать следующую фразу, потом сдался и спросил честно:   
– Ты мне не поможешь?   
Звонко рассмеявшись, Винди махнула рукой на ближайшую лавочку:  
– Садись! Я уже целую вечность жду, пока ты перейдешь к делу!

***

  
Ичиго откинулся на спинку лавочки, немного оглушенный количеством вываленной информации. Спрашивать о чем-то Винди было словно ловить ветер руками – вроде и чувствуешь что-то под пальцами, а попробуй ухвати! Она постоянно отвлекалась, принималась прыгать туда-сюда, танцевать, что-то напевать, один раз даже завязала Ичиго бантик в волосах. Но, надо признать, на вопросы все же отвечала.  
Если верить Винди, то каждый, приходя сюда, создавал себе убежище, наиболее точно отражающее его состояние в данный момент. У тех занпакто, кто только начал себя осознавать, это были пустыри или дома с минимумом вещей, а те, кто приходил сюда после смерти хозяина, обычно окружали себя ностальгическими вещами (тут Ичиго криво усмехнулся, вспомнив небогатую обстановку его внутреннего мира – из сувениров на память там мог быть только шест). Занпакто нечасто заводили дружбу между собой, зная, что все отношения прервутся в тот же момент, когда они обретут хозяев и войдут в их внутренние миры, поэтому Винди мало кого знала и не могла даже примерно сказать, сколько занпакто живет здесь, как часто появляются новые и кого можно расспросить о Зангецу.  
Ичиго надеялся, что она подскажет ему, с чего начать поиски, но зря. Единственное, в чем она его заверяла – что любой, попав сюда после смерти, легко мог выбрать себе другую внешность. Ичиго все же описал ей Зангецу и Тенсу Зангецу, но Винди, фыркнув, заметила, что таких брюнетов в темных плащах и в очках в этом мире с избытком, а уж неформального вида подростков – еще больше. Правда, она пообещала ему показать, где видела подходящих под описание – четверых или пятерых.   
– Каждый встреченный тобой может оказаться твоим мечом, – раз за разом повторяла она. – Вот просто каждый! Здесь можно выглядеть так, как хочется, и зваться, как хочется. Если связь между вами так сильна, ты почувствуешь, что это он. А если не почувствуешь, – с прорвавшейся, как всегда, внезапно мудростью заметила она, – значит, не так сильно вы и связаны.  
– Он может не захотеть узнать меня, – признался Ичиго. – Я... очень виноват перед ним.  
– Но ты же пришел за ним, верно? Одного этого может хватить.  
– Зангецу вряд ли из тех, кто легко прощает. – А вот это тоже было сложностью. Ичиго не знал, что он скажет Зангецу, когда найдет его. Как будет извиняться.   
«Прости, что пришлось убить тебя, чтобы спасти всех остальных»? «Прости, что причинил тебе боль, но я поступил бы так же и снова, потому что другого выхода тогда не было»? «Я только теперь понял, как много ты для меня значишь, поэтому давай забудем, что я сделал, и дай мне второй шанс быть с тобой»? Ичиго помотал головой, избавляясь от фразы, которая даже в его голове звучала слишком жалостливо, напоминая нашкодившего котенка, выпрашивающего прощение. Он им, в принципе, и был, но сомневался, что на Зангецу это подействует.  
Размышления Ичиго прервал быстрый топот – кто-то бежал по аллее. Ичиго вскочил, мельком пожалев, что у него с собой нет никакого оружия – за полтора года он так и не смог привыкнуть к ощущению беспомощности.   
Из-за поворота на них вылетел черноволосый мальчик одного возраста с Дзинтой, одетый в широкие штаны и рубашку в китайском стиле. Завидев Ичиго, он вскрикнул и попытался удрать, но Ичиго вовремя поймал его за воротник.  
– Эй, ты, стой!  
– Пустите!!! – заорал мальчик, яростно сопротивляясь. – Не хочу!!!  
– Да стой ты! – Ичиго встряхнул его за шиворот. – Я просто задам пару вопросов!  
Мальчик его, казалось, не слышал, отчаянно вырываясь, но подскочившая Винди вдруг погладила его по плечу, и тот замер.  
– Он не за тобой, глупый! – пообещала Винди. – Честное-пречестное! Он хозяин, но хороший и чужой.  
– Да? Тогда ладно, – на удивление ровным тоном ответил пацан и расслабился. Затем хмуро глянул на Ичиго:   
– Только пусть отпустит, не убегу.  
Ичиго разжал пальцы, и мальчик тут же отпрыгнул на метр в сторону и принялся поправлять измятый в хватке Ичиго воротник, бурча что-то вроде «никакой совести нет».  
– Что значит «я не за ним»? – быстро спросил у Винди Ичиго. – Ты его знаешь?  
Винди всплеснула руками, вызвав очередной полет лент:  
– Ой, да это просто страшилка! Конечно же, он испугался, что ты схватишь его, – Винди сделала страшные глаза и надвинулась на Ичиго, устрашающе подняв руки, хотя в исполнении девушки с минимумом одежды это совершенно не пугало, – и утащишь с собой в другой мир! И он будет вынужден стать твоим мечом!  
– Неправда! – настолько бурно возмутился мальчик, что даже Ичиго понял – правда. – Просто вы так неожиданно появились… Чего вам вообще от меня надо?  
После этого разговор пошел по уже знакомому Ичиго руслу. Мальчик – Гарётенсей** – сначала посмеялся над тем, что Ичиго нужен всего один меч – свой собственный, а не самый сильный, кого здесь найдет, потом обозвал его поиски безнадежными, а в конце раскололся, что никогда не слышал о Зангецу или Тенсе Зангецу, хотя похожих, наверное, встречал.  
– А ты его нарисуй, – посоветовал он. – Все лучше, чем постоянно одно и то же талдычить.  
– Я не умею, – с досадой буркнул Ичиго. Все это время он присматривался к Гарётенсею – а вдруг? – но в этом смуглом мальчишке в желто-красной одежде не было вообще ничего знакомого.  
Тот презрительно пожал плечами.  
– Как знаешь. А твой занпакто любит природу?  
Ичиго моргнул.  
– Природу? Нет вроде бы.   
– Тогда ищи его только в городе, – в голосе Гарётенсея зазвучали ностальгические нотки, и он принялся задумчиво водить носком красной шелковой туфли на дорожке, – я выбирался за реку, и там ничего нет, только леса и луга, но это хорошо только для воздушных занпакто, кто умеет летать, и для берущих силы от природы. А в горах очень холодно, туда только ледяные и каменные уходят.  
– Зангецу вроде бы не по части стихий, – с сомнением пробормотал Ичиго, сделав себе мысленную пометку «найти какую-нибудь карту».  
– Верно, верно! – захлопала в ладоши Винди, нетерпеливо наворачивающая круги вокруг них, пока Ичиго расспрашивал мальчика. – Если он не связан с природной стихией, то, скорее всего, создал себе дом где-нибудь здесь!  
– А ваш город вообще большой?  
Гарётенсей пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
– Парк на самом высоком холме, ты что, не видел город от входа?  
– Там туман был! – возмутился Ичиго. Теперь, когда он был уверен, что это не его занпакто, мелкого паршивца хотелось придушить после каждой брошенной свысока фразы.   
Убедившись, что больше ничего полезного он им не скажет, Ичиго распрощался с мальчиком и в сопровождении напевающей Винди двинулся к выходу.  
– Странный занпакто, – поделился он, – маленький такой…  
– Нормальный, – беззаботно отмахнулась она. – Наверное, его владелец очень медленно учится и нескоро его призовет, вот он и злится, что торчит тут.  
Ичиго хотел что-то еще спросить, но они вышли из парка на площадь, и у парня перехватило дух.  
О да, такой вид пропустить было невозможно!  
Самая широкая улица, идущая вдоль парка, круто уходила вниз, открывая вид на город, с трех сторон окруженный извилистой рекой с множеством перекинутых через нее мостов. Сам же город представлял собой красочную мозаику всех цветов радуги, и Ичиго до рези в глазах вглядывался, но с такого расстояния смог только сказать, что архитектура в городе самая разная: домики, напоминавшие Ичиго его собственный, соседствовали с чуть ли не замками, взлетавшими ввысь. И – отчего сердце Ичиго упало – по размерам город был явно не меньше Каракуры.  
Раздался какой-то стук, и Ичиго круто развернулся. Это оказалась уже виденная им седая старуха в кимоно, которая закрыла крышку мусорного бака и побрела по улице.  
– Эй! Подождите! – крикнул Ичиго, побежав к ней через площадь, но старуха продолжила путь, словно не слыша его.  
– Извините, а можно?..  
– Нельзя! – оборвала его старуха дребезжащим, скрипучим голосом, не останавливаясь.  
– Я только хотел спросить… – Ичиго оббежал старуху, медленно, но уверенно идущую к приоткрытой створке ворот в старинном заборе, но это оказалось бесполезно – на него даже не посмотрели.  
– Нет! – отрезала старуха, зашла внутрь и захлопнула тяжелые ворота за собой.   
– Я же просто спросить… – Ичиго обалдело смотрел на закрытые ворота.  
Подбежавшая Винди хихикнула:  
– Ичиго, неужели ты собрался приставать к каждому, кто тут живет?  
– Да, а как еще-то? – нахохлился Ичиго, засовывая руки в карманы. – Не понимаю, я что – ходячая страшилка?   
– Ну, может, просто не понравился! – Винди сделал шаг к Ичиго и наклонилась к нему вплотную, ближе и ближе к его лицу, в упор глядя на него темно-синими глазами, пока тот не отшатнулся. – Не знаю, мне вот ты нравишься! – с детской непосредственностью заявила она.  
– Спасибо и на этом, – Ичиго оглянулся по сторонам. Странное чувство неправильности, охватившее его еще при первом взгляде на эту улочку, усилилось. Внешне все выглядело очень буднично – низкий деревянный забор с одной стороны, за забором разросшийся, буйно зеленеющий сад, за ним маленький двухэтажный домик. С другой стороны – высокий забор средневекового поместья, над забором виднеются голые верхушки деревьев… Вот оно! Ичиго напрягся. Слева, если смотреть по деревьям, был разгар лета, а справа – глубокая осень! Если листва на деревьях сада переливалась всеми цветами зеленого, то деревья поместья стояли практически голыми, редко-редко где на ветках уныло желтели одинокие листья, в основном кленовые.  
– Винди, почему там осень, – показал он, – а там – лето?  
– Хм? – заинтересовавшись, Винди прыжком оказалась у забора сада и дернула на себя низко свисающую ветку с крупными темно-изумрудными листьями и оторвала один. Посмотрела сквозь него на небо, помахала им перед собой, потом перевела взгляд на поместье напротив. – А, ты про это. Время года у дома занпакто отражает его состояние. У меня всегда цветут фиалки, – она подмигнула Ичиго, – а если это дом той бабуси, то, разумеется, там осень, что же еще? Я бы сильнее удивилась, если бы у нее тоже цвела какая-нибудь сакура!  
– Ну да, логично, – Ичиго вспомнил свой внутренний мир. Времен года там, кажется, не было, зато погода менялась в зависимости от его настроения. Наверное, здесь было что-то в этом духе.  
– У некоторых даже зима на участке! – радостно продолжила делиться Винди. – Кто-то просто ледяной, а кому-то нравится, когда вокруг все белое! Парк, правда, нейтральный, цветы там цветут по очереди, без смены сезонов, река тоже не замерзает…  
– Ясно. Пошли, Винди? Ты обещала мне все показать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хёхёроро (яп.) – ветерок   
> ** Гарётенсей (яп) – последний штрих


	3. Блуждания наугад

«Я знаю вкус твоей крови, Ичиго. Теперь дай мне попробовать вкус твоих губ». При пробуждении эта фраза крутилась в голове у Ичиго обрывком какого-то мутного сна, где он что-то доказывал, кого-то убеждал, пока парень, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы, просыпался после ночи на скамейке в парке. Голова была тяжелая, тело онемело, и ему пришлось сделать зарядку, чтобы придти в себя, хотя, казалось, обычная ночевка на скамейке не должна была так на него повлиять. Закончив, Ичиго сел обратно на нагретую его теплом скамью и, потерев лицо ладонями, усилием воли выкинул из головы прилипшую фразу и припомнил вчерашние поиски.  
Винди, как и договаривались, провела его по местам, где она видела мужчин, похожих на Зангецу, и теперь в арсенале Ичиго было знакомство с мечом-престарелым рокером, пожилым мексиканцем, напомнившего ему Чада, бледным, как вампир, охотником во всем черном и очень брутальным негром в солнечных очках. На негре Ичиго не выдержал и на повышенных тонах заявил Винди, что та над ним попросту издевается, хотя сейчас, оглядываясь назад, признался себе, что был неправ. Винди честно старалась, и все показанные ею занпакто подходили под описание: они все были в возрасте, немного небритыми, в черных плащах (у рокера и негра плащи выглядели даже стильнее, чем у Зангецу) и белых рубашках, с волнистыми волосами… и все они были крутыми, да. Никто из них не делал попыток отшатнуться, когда Ичиго наскакивал на них и заводил разговор, а усмешка того охотника, постоянно во время разговора окидывавшего Ичиго презрительным взглядом, напомнила ему Хичиго. Тот смотрел точно так же, словно видя насквозь все слабые места и ни в грош не ставя его силу – и при этом спасая в самых тяжелых ситуациях.  
Ичиго помотал головой.  
– Чего доброго, так еще и скучать по нему начну, – пробормотал он. Хотя если Хичиго шел в довесок к Зангецу, и нельзя получить одного без второго, сейчас бы он не стал возражать.   
Встав, Ичиго прислушался к себе – есть и пить не хотелось, похоже, здесь он находился больше как дух, чем как физическое тело – и оглядел себя. К счастью, его одежда не помялась и выглядела вполне прилично, несмотря на вынужденную ночевку в парке – вчера задетая Винди убежала, оставив его одного, и Ичиго бродил по городу, пока не стало темнеть, а потом решил заночевать в парке, благо он, сделав круг, к тому времени вновь оказался у подножия холма.  
Обдумывая, куда пойти дальше, Ичиго направился к выходу из парка, сдвинув нацепленный Урахарой браслет и потирая немного раздраженную кожу под ним, пока что-то не привлекло его внимание. И стоило ему поднести браслет к глазам, как по телу прошла холодная волна.   
Вчера на браслете было пять странно выглядящих больших загогулин узора, окруженных мелкими завитушками.   
Сегодня осталось четыре.  
Ичиго с силой сжал губы, перебивая внезапный страх. Урахара говорил ему о, как минимум, неделе! Неужели все было напрасно? Весь этот сбор энергии, опаивание друзей наркотой… Чтобы найти кого-то в таком огромном городе за пять дней требовалось чудо. А если еще полагать, что Зангецу не хочет, чтобы Ичиго его нашел…  
Ичиго врезал кулаком по ближайшему дереву.  
– Я найду, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Я не сдамся! Слышишь, старик, – заорал он, запрокинув голову, – я тебя обязательно найду!!!  
Парк ответил ему полной тишиной.

***

  
Выйдя из парка (теперь Ичиго знал, что парк называется «Чусей»* – и он действительно является одним из немногих нейтральных, «ничейных» участков города), он встал спиной к фонтану, откуда начинался широкий спуск и открывался лучший вид на город, и попытался определить, где ходил вчера. Городского планирования здесь не было не найти днем с огнем, улочки петляли, вертелись, как хотели, кончаясь тупиками и внезапно расходясь сразу на пять мелких проулочков. По урокам истории Ичиго помнил, что такое строение было у средневековых городов, но те обычно имели какой-то центр, здесь же ничего подобного не наблюдалось, а границами городу служили река и парк, никаких стен не было и в помине.  
Чем больше Ичиго разглядывал планировку, тем сильнее понимал, что без проводника или карты будет тяжело. Проводника у него больше не было, шанс на повторную случайную встречу с Винди был невелик, а вчерашние, пусть и короткие, встречи с зампакто показали, что мечи относятся к чужакам не очень доброжелательно. Ичиго нахмурился, жалея, что у него нет с собой ни карандаша, ни блокнота – можно было бы зарисовать примерную карту, хорошо еще, ориентиров в городе было множество, начиная с высоченных острых башен и кончая домами, покрашенными во все цвета сразу.  
«Заодно попрошу бумагу с карандашом, в первом же доме», – решил Ичиго и, на миг поколебавшись, повернул на левую, более узкую улочку, идущую вдоль парка. Он помнил с виду обычный двухэтажный дом, скрывающийся в глубине сада, и очень надеялся, что даже хотя вчера никого не было видно, ему все равно кто-нибудь откроет.  
Потому что идея искать Зангецу, обходя все улицы и спрашивая о нем встреченных зампакто, могла быть глупой, но других не было. И времени обдумывать план – тоже.

***

  
Ичиго тяжело опустился на каменный бортик маленького фонтана в форме скрипичного ключа, опустил руки в прохладную воду и ополоснул разгоряченное лицо. Его уже чуть не шатало от беготни по то узким, то широким улицам, где каждый дом не был похож на соседний, в глазах рябило от красных, зеленых, розовых, синих волос, а нервы были взвинчены, как струны, от непредсказуемости каждой встречи. Он никогда не знал, чего ждать, обращаясь к зампакто: кто-то быстро уходил в дом, захлопывая за собой дверь, кто-то испуганно отшатывался, кто-то применял шумпо, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Ичиго… А кто-то начинал смотреть на него с надеждой, что Ичиго пришел именно за ним – и это выдержать было сложнее всего.  
Раньше он не осознавал, насколько нелегка жизнь зампакто без хозяина. Когда-то он мысленно сравнивал культ духов мечей с культом рыцарства – то же верное служение господину до самой смерти, беззаветная преданность и готовность положить все силы ради победы господина. Но Ичиго не задумывался, что положение рыцарей, оставшихся без господина, считалось настолько тяжелым, что вошло во многие поговорки. Разумеется, зампакто не нищенствовали и не голодали, но этот тоскливый, потухший взгляд… «Если Зангецу из-за меня пришлось пережить подобное…» – Ичиго оборвал мысль. Он не мог переписать прошлое, но решимость исправить то, что натворил, крепла с каждым часом. Прежде он чувствовал вину перед Зангецу как перед личностью, сильной и самодостаточной, которую он заставил страдать и исчезнуть, теперь же он гораздо отчетливее понимал, что не меньше, а то и гораздо больше виноват перед ним, как перед духом меча, выбравшим его в качестве владельца. По сути, Ичиго отказался от него, обрекая на мучительное существование – и оставалось только надеяться, что после Финальной Гецуги Теншо у Зангецу остались силы, чтобы возродиться здесь и восстановиться.  
Ичиго помотал головой. Такие упаднические мысли сейчас были лишними.  
Он встал, не обращая внимания на гудящие ноги, безмолвно умолявшие о передышке, и пошел дальше по улице. Сегодня он не обошел и десятой части города, постоянно петляя и возвращаясь на одни и те же проулки, зато начал немного разбираться в нечеловеческой логике этого места. Тихо журчащий фонтан, около которого он отдохнул, был устроен в изгибе тесной улочки, образованной кустами живой изгороди – слева из барбариса, высотой по пояс, справа из туи, выше человеческого роста, и Ичиго уже знал, что житель левого дома будет более общителен, чем правого: высота забора говорила о степени открытости зампакто. А размер занимаемого участка – о его силе.   
Ичиго усмехнулся, вспомнив, как шипел на него воздушный зампакто ростом еще ниже Хицугаи – его башня была метров сорок высотой, но ютилась между высоким железным забором огромного трехэтажного особняка и цветочным бордюром, означающим границы соседнего участка. Парень невольно улыбнулся – Саншики Сумире**, та самая соседка мелкого, оказалась доброй улыбчивой зампакто, у которой уже был хозяин, теперь она только ждала, пока хозяин обретет силы, чтобы окончательно призвать ее в свой внутренний мир. И она была могущественным зампакто – ей достаточно было взмахнуть краем желто-лилового кимоно, чтобы мелкого грубияна снесло прямо в открытую дверь его башни.

***

  
– Тогда на этом, пожалуй, закончим разговор, – заключил лысый приземистый зампакто, Кантару Арато***, отрываясь от белой калитки, на которую опирался, и ободряюще улыбаясь Ичиго, – а то уже темнеет.   
Ичиго машинально поднял глаза к небу. Действительно, мутная белесоватость наверху сменилась темной серостью – наверное, это в здешнем мире означало закат. Вчера он слишком вымотался, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
– Удачи в поисках, – пожелал на прощание зампакто в бело-коричневом халате, развернулся, блеснув полированной лысиной, и быстро пошел в дом. Ичиго в последний раз бросил взгляд на крышу из старинной черепицы – она пробудила в нем воспоминания о Сейретее, где таких крыш было множество, и зашагал по улице. Если его расчеты были верны, то, свернув за тот желтый двухэтажный дом, он выйдет на улочку, ведущую к парку.  
Засмотревшись на окна в форме бабочек (он проходил мимо этого дома в третий раз, и предыдущие два раза ему никто не открыл, и ему было интересно, кто там живет), Ичиго завернул за угол и в кого-то врезался.  
– Смотри, куда идешь!!! – заорали ему на ухо, и чей-то кулак с силой врезался в живот.  
Сила удара впечатала Ичиго в стену, и ему потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы придти в себя.  
– Совсем охамел, врезаться в меня, сильнейшего зампакто в мире, Рикито****! – продолжал разоряться незнакомец, в которого врезался Ичиго. Он выглядел немногим старше Ичиго, и его тонкие усы казались неудачно прилепленными на юном лице.  
– Сильнейший в мире? – фыркнул Ичиго, отлипая от стены и сжимая кулаки. – Как бы не так!   
Зампакто в зеленовато-серых хакама, казалось, на миг опешил от такого ответа, затем его глаза блеснули, и только инстинкт заставил Ичиго броситься в сторону, потому что в следующий миг на место, где он только что стоял, опустилась огромная шипастая булава.  
– Я – сильнейший в мире, Рикито! – взревел зампакто, с невообразимой легкостью раскручивая над головой оружие. – Никто не смеет бросать мне вызов!  
От следующего взмаха булавы Ичиго увернулся, пригнувшись, и быстро оглянулся, ища что-нибудь, что могло бы послужить оружием. Но поблизости ничего не было, двери соседних домов были заперты, и рядом не было ни одного забора, откуда можно было бы выломать прут. Он прыжком отскочил в сторону, избегая очередного удара.  
– Слушай, я извиняюсь, что налетел на тебя, – скороговоркой начал Ичиго. «Я влип, – вертелось у него в голове, – без оружия с ним не справиться». – Хочешь, пообещаю, что больше не буду?  
– Ха! Не будешь – что? – Рикито вновь описал над головой круг булавой, и Ичиго пришлось кубарем уйти с линии удара. – Отрицать, что я сильнейший? Погоди-ка…  
Зампакто сощурился и нахмурился, отчего его брови сошлись в одну полоску, потом вновь взревел:  
– Так ты – тот самый чужак! Ты говоришь, что пришел вернуть себе меч, – он размахнулся, прыгнул к Ичиго и попытался нанести удар сверху. – Ха! Но я понял твой коварный план! Ты хочешь победить меня, сильнейшего Рикито, и сделать своим мечом!   
– Нафиг ты мне нужен, – заорал в ответ Ичиго, сплевывая попавшую от катания по земле в рот пыль, – я пришел за своим прежним зампакто!  
– Так я тебе и поверил! Это ты говоришь нарочно, чтобы обмануть меня!   
– Да нет же!!!  
Этот Рикито, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Ренджи, схватил булаву двумя руками, прикрыл глаза и что-то быстро забормотал. Шипы булавы удлинились и налились неприятным зеленым сиянием.  
«Пора валить», – отчетливо понял Ичиго и рванул по улице к парку. Здесь, на открытой улице он был как на виду, в парке имелся хоть какой шанс затеряться или самому подловить его из-за дерева.  
– Не уйдешь! – донеслось сзади. Ичиго не стал оборачиваться, только резко отскочил вплотную к забору – по середине улицы пронесся огромный язык зеленого пламени, – и побежал дальше. Видимо, «перезарядка» булавы требовала времени, так что Рикито вместо очередного заряда только что-то возмущенно завопил, не думая, впрочем, заканчивать погоню. «Тоже мне, сильнейший, – мелькнуло у Ичиго, – даже у Ренджи Забимару на три удара хватает!»  
Впереди замаячили верхушки деревьев парка, и Ичиго поднажал, но топот сзади тоже не стихал.  
– Ичиго, пригнись!!! – закричал знакомый голос, Ичиго рефлекторно последовал приказу – и вовремя, потому что над головой прошла еще одна огненная струя.  
– Он безвредный! – Винди прыжком оказалась перед парнем и раскинула руки в стороны, защищая поднимающегося Ичиго. – Дурак, он не за тобой!  
– Он меня оскорбил! – нагнавший их Рикито замахнулся на Винди, но оказался встречен тонким шестом, легко принявшим на себя удар булавы.  
– Рикито, ты упрямый дурак! – Винди оттолкнула взбешенного зампакто, ее лиловые ленточки взлетели в воздух вместе с шестом, отражая следующий удар. Ичиго замер на месте, раздираемый желанием вмешаться в бой и инстинктом самосохранения, говорящим, что без оружия ему тут не место.  
– Нет, ты хуже, – продолжила дух меча, ловко подныривая под булавой, – ты – слабый дурак! Ичиго, беги!!!  
– Спасибо! – бросил Ичиго, срываясь с места.  
Он едва успел выбежать на площадь, как Винди налетела на него сзади, толкнула вбок, спасая от очередного заряда зеленого пламени, и прыжками устремилась к арке входа в парк. Не помня себя от ярости, Рикито последовал за ней.  
От толчка Винди Ичиго упал, но только сейчас, поднимаясь, заметил, что свалился на что-то мягкое – большой черный пластиковый мешок, набитый осенними листьями. От удара мешок порвался, и листья высыпались на мостовую. Подняв голову, Ичиго встретился взглядом с недовольно прищуренным взглядом уже виденной им старухи в тускло-сером, выцветшем от времени кимоно-томесоде – очевидно, это были ее мешки. Второй такой же мусорный мешок стоял рядом с ней, но, к счастью, уцелел.  
– Извините, пожалуйста, – поклонившись, торопливо пробормотал Ичиго и вздрогнул, когда из парка донесся яростный рев Рикито. Он практически сорвался с места, торопясь к Винди, как его запястье цепко перехватила сухая старческая рука.   
– Ты рассыпал листья, – скрипуче и холодно сказала старуха, – собери.  
Ичиго попытался вырваться, но ощущение было, словно его поймали костяной рукояткой трости.  
– Извините, я обязательно вам помогу, но попозже, там мой друг, ее сейчас…  
– С ней ничего не случится, – перебила его старуха, не размыкая узловатых пальцев. – Здесь зампакто не могут причинить вред друг другу. Опасность грозила только тебе. Собирай.  
Ичиго дернулся еще раз, но старуха держала намертво.  
– Да, хорошо, сейчас все соберу, – смирившись, пообещал Ичиго.   
Старуха отпустила его, не сводя с него испытующего взгляда, и под ним Ичиго, неуютно поежившись, опустился на корточки и быстро попытался собрать в мешок рассыпавшиеся сухие листья. Но мешок лопнул по шву, и, поняв, что даже если он соберет все листья, такой разрыв ему руками не зажать, Ичиго обратился к старухе:  
– Скажите, а другого мешка у вас нет?  
Та окинула его презрительным, как показалось Ичиго, взглядом, вздохнула и подняла второй, целый мешок.  
– За воротами налево. – И она медленно пошла к тупику с мусорными баками. «За воротами налево», очевидно, было инструкцией к действию, так что парень, поколебавшись, подошел к приоткрытой створке и зашел внутрь.  
– Ого! – вырвалось у него. За забором действительно было большое поместье: находящийся в центре дом в традиционном стиле с двумя флигелями казался маленьким, хотя в действительности весь дом Ичиго поместился бы в одном его крыле. Но здесь царила осень: все деревья – в основном клены – стояли голые, с опавшими листьями, и под ногами шуршало, хрустело, шелестело. Юзу, подумалось Ичиго, понравилось бы – тут присутствовали все оттенки желтого, оранжевого и красного, с легкой примесью коричневого и зеленого. Та самая золотая осень, когда листья уже опали, но еще не начали гнить.   
И если старуха хотела собрать и выкинуть все листья, то работы тут было навалом – слой доходил Ичиго под щиколотку, а под самими деревьями, наверное, по колено. Расчищена была только дорожка к дому, на которую, впрочем, то и дело налетали гонимые ветром листья, и немного около передней открытой веранды.  
Он с трудом оторвался от завораживающего зрелища и посмотрел влево. Там стоял крохотный сарайчик размером с шкаф, и около него аккуратной стопкой лежали требуемые черные мешки. Ичиго взял один, потом, подумав, захватил стоящие рядом метлу и большой совок.  
Когда Ичиго вернулся, старуха тоже как раз подходила, и, завидев Ичиго с метлой, одобрительно кивнула. Ичиго, как смог, упихал разорванный мешок с листьями в новый, а потом, пока старуха придерживала мешок раскрытым, собрал в него остатки. Под не нарушаемое молчание старой зампакто (дряхлой ее язык не поворачивался назвать – как и в Ямамото, в ней чувствовалась сила) Ичиго дотащил мешок, размером чуть меньше его самого, до мусорных баков и выкинул.   
– Можешь идти, твоя подруга тебя наверняка уже заждалась, – вдруг заговорила старуха, когда Ичиго захлопнул крышку бака. Парень вздрогнул, оборачиваясь – после продолжительного молчания услышать речь было неожиданно.  
– Ага, спасибо, – Ичиго хотел добавить что-то еще, но она развернулась и побрела к себе домой, а парень побежал в парк.  


***

  
– Идиот!!! Что ты здесь делаешь?! – кто-то грубо затряс Ичиго за плечи. Проснувшийся Ичиго заморгал на свет, бьющий в глаза, и рывком вскочил со скамейки ночного парка, приготовившись ко всему.  
– Умереть решил? – рявкнула всё та же старуха, державшая в руке фонарь со свечой. – Почему здесь спишь?  
– Парк ничейный, я узнавал! – не более вежливо огрызнулся Ичиго, проглатывая лезущее с языка «Отвалите, не ваше дело!». – Хочу здесь спать – и сплю!  
Старуха подняла фонарь так, чтобы свет попал прямо на лицо Ичиго. Тот не видел ее лица, но, наверное, это было и к лучшему, потому что, опустив фонарь, старуха развернулась и скомандовала:  
– Иди за мной!  
– Зачем?  
– Хочешь жить – пойдешь со мной, – повторила старуха не терпящим возражения голосом, и Ичиго, поколебавшись, нагнал ее.  
– Почему ты ночуешь не у своей ветреной подружки? – раздраженно спросила старуха через несколько минут, когда они подошли к выходу из парка. – Решил доказать свою храбрость?   
– Винди мне не предлагала, – Ичиго устало потер лоб. После резкого пробуждения в висках немного стучало, к тому же он и так плохо спал. – И вообще я ее не догнал. – Если бы у него был выбор, он бы тоже предпочел не остаться в этом парке – Ичиго никогда не был фанатом ночевок на природе, но он говорил правду. Когда после встречи со старухой он прибежал в парк, ни Винди, ни Рикито не было видно, только на асфальте дорожек неспешно зарастали темные полосы – следы ударов Рикито. Ичиго осталось только надеяться, что с Винди все в порядке – и отправиться укладываться на уже знакомую скамейку.  
Старуха повернула к нему голову, потом перевела взгляд на дорогу, освещаемую тусклым светом фонаря. Свеча почти не рассеивала темноту, и Ичиго едва видел камни брусчатки; он даже не смог бы сказать, покинули они уже площадь, или нет. Ичиго задрал голову – вместо звездного неба над ними была сплошная чернота, мрачная и угнетающая, и внезапно ночевка под открытым небом перестала казаться ему хорошей идеей, а по позвоночнику прошел холодок. «Надо было попроситься на ночлег хотя бы к той занпакто, Саншики Сумире, она бы не отказала», – запоздало подумал он.  
– Здесь нет ночи, – внезапно заговорила зампакто, медленно, но уверенно идя вперед. Как она знала, куда идти, Ичиго не понял – он не мог разглядеть ни сам высокий забор, ни ограду сада – которые, как он знал, были на этой улочке. Ичиго вытянул руку в сторону и не смог разглядеть кончики пальцев. И на миг ему показалось, что вместо воздуха щупает что-то холодное и липкое. Вздрогнув, он опустил руку. – И это не темнота в привычном тебе смысле слова. Это страхи и сомнения, которые посещают каждого. Духи мечей не могут позволить себе нерешительность, поэтому они гонят эти чувства прочь от себя. Но полностью избавиться невозможно, поэтому они опускаются на город завесой темноты. Нельзя позволять им обуревать себя.  
Ичиго сглотнул. Ему вдруг вспомнилась прошлая ночь и странная фраза про вкус крови и губ.  
– Это очень опасно? Я ночевал там вчера.  
Фонарь в руке старухи качнулся. Ичиго чуть не подхватил зампакто под локоть, чтобы поддержать, но все же не стал.  
– Если ты жив, то ничего страшного. Страхи и сомнения лишают жизненной силы. Раз ты проснулся после того, как темнота ушла, значит, жизненной силы в тебе было достаточно.  
Ичиго мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Браслет! Вот почему исчезла та завитушка на браслете – изобретение Урахары приняло на себя основной удар. Ичиго сделал себе пометку утром рассмотреть браслет повнимательнее и попытаться рассчитать, сколько времени у него есть. «Те мои сны – чем они были, сомнением или страхом? – подумал Ичиго. – Если страхом, то чего я боялся? Если сомнением – в чем именно я сомневался?».  
Старуха резко свернула вправо, Ичиго машинально повторил ее действие – оказалось, они уже подошли к воротам.   
– За оградой безопасно, – бросила она, заходя внутрь. Ичиго последовал за ней.  
Стоило войти, как сразу стало легче дышать. Он невольно расправил плечи и глубоко вздохнул – казалось, с плеч свалилась невидимая тяжесть. Даже свет фонаря стал другим – теперь Ичиго хорошо видел камни дорожки и пару метров вперед и вокруг, а листья, разбросанные вокруг, словно светились изнутри, посверкивая кое-где, когда свет доходил до них. Здесь была нормальная, привычная ночь, пахнущая осенью и влажными листьями – и так сильно отличающаяся от того черного тумана, что окружал их за воротами.  
Старуха не сказала ни слова, уходя дальше в темный, не освещенный ничем, кроме ее фонаря, дом, и Ичиго решил счесть это приглашением. Разувшись, он последовал в коридор, ориентируясь на свет.  
Его привели в комнату, выдержанную в том же традиционном стиле, что и весь дом – пустота, никакой мебели, кроме низкой лакированной тумбочки. Зампакто поставила фонарь на пол, скрипуче сказала:  
– Футон в шкафу, расстелешь сам, – и ушла.  
– Спасибо! – запоздало крикнул ей в спину Ичиго.   


***

  
Как ни удивительно, но за остаток «ночи» Ичиго выспался так хорошо, словно дрых целые сутки. Он потягивался, лениво просыпаясь, чувствуя необыкновенную легкость в мышцах. «Еще бы – после двух ночей на скамейке поспать на нормальном футоне», – практично одернул себя он.   
Снаружи не доносилось ни звука, так что Ичиго позволил себе немного полежать, собираясь с мыслями, потом вскочил и привычно порадовался, что находится в виде духа и не испытывает проблем с чистой одеждой, а также голодом и прочими бытовыми проблемами, отравляющими жизнь любому путешественнику. Где, например, в этом мире зампакто он искал бы ту же зубную щетку?  
Убрав постель, он вышел из дома, ориентируясь больше наугад, чем по памяти. Впрочем, все перегородки были закрыты, так что плутать ему не пришлось недолго – просто пройти по запутанному коридору наружу.   
Небо было по-дневному светлым, но противно-белесым – не то высокий туман, не то легкие, но сплошные тучи. Задравший голову Ичиго вдруг обнаружил, что начинает скучать по яркой гамме цветов родного мира. «Даже хоть мой внутренний мир был пустым, но небо, по крайней мере, там менялось – солнце, облака, тучи и даже радуга» А здесь, похоже, была мутная белизна против сплошной липкой черноты – иного этот мир не предлагал.   
Он посмотрел на браслет – сегодня из пяти крупных кружков осталось три с половиной: видимо, попытка заночевать в парке не прошла даром. Ичиго крепко сжал губы. Сколько бы времени у него ни было, он не сдастся до последнего!  
Его размышления нарушил стук ворот – старуха пришла с улицы, видимо, после выкидывания очередной партии мусора. Не удостоив Ичиго взглядом, она взяла прислоненные к забору грабли, прошла к очередному облетевшему дереву и принялась сгребать в кучу красно-желтые листья. Возможно, стоило так же молча уйти, уважая очевидное нежелание с ним общаться, но Ичиго не любил быть неблагодарным.   
– Спасибо! – Ичиго склонился в поклоне, подойдя, а когда выпрямился, его встретил острый взгляд по-старчески выцветших голубых глаз. – За ночлег и… и вообще.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Старуха отвернулась и продолжила свое занятие. Ичиго неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Э-э… Бабушка, может, вам помочь?   
– Я тебе не бабушка! – неожиданно взъярилась зампакто, и Ичиго отступил на шаг, всерьез опасаясь, что на него вот-вот замахнутся граблями.   
– Извините!  
Его смерили очередным острым взглядом, затем старуха буркнула практически себе под нос:  
– Нагацузуки но Саку*****, – и более громко добавила: – Грабли и мешки в сарае.  
– Да, Саку-сама, – отозвался Ичиго, понемногу привыкая к такой манере общения. – А я Куросаки Ичиго, приятно познакомиться.  
На такое обращение старуха не возмутилась, так что Ичиго мысленно пожал плечами – «Вечное новолуние, ну надо же. Наверное, она дока в иллюзиях» – и послушно пошел за граблями. Сначала он хотел спросить, откуда начинать расчищать, потом посмотрел вокруг, решил, что без разницы, и начал с ближайшего к нему клена-момидзи, под которым было чуть ли не по колено листвы.  
Мешки набились быстро, и Ичиго потащил их к воротам. Старуха тоже уже закончила набивать свои и как раз завязывала горловину.  
– Я сейчас все отнесу, – заверил зампакто Ичиго, но та уже открыла ворота и вышла с мешками. Ичиго подавил бесполезный порыв вырвать у нее мешки (потому что она тогда подхватила бы его часть) и последовал за ней, приноравливаясь к ее шагу. Мешки были не очень тяжелыми, но из-за размера тащить их было все равно неудобно.  
– А что будет, когда вы уберете все листья?  
Саку молчала так долго, что они успели выйти на площадь. Ичиго уже жалел, что задал этот вопрос, пытаясь завести разговор.  
– Тогда я смогу выбрать себе нового владельца.  
– Вот как? – пробормотал Ичиго, мысленно давая себе пинок за недогадливость.   
– Если захочу.   
Краем глаза Ичиго заметил, как плотно поджались ее губы, и умолк.  
Не говоря ни слова, они дошли до тупика с мусорными баками. Ичиго все же помог старухе закинуть мешки в баки, удивившись их пустоте, но потом решил, что все логично – если бы мусор не исчезал сам по себе, кто в мире зампакто стал бы его убирать?   
Он закрыл крышку и повернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но Саку его опередила:  
– Не найдешь ночлега – приходи. – И пока Ичиго, онемев от изумления, пытался найти подходящие слова, добавила: – Не хочу, чтобы твоя смерть была на моей совести.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал парень, решив про себя обязательно найти Винди и попроситься ночевать к ней, а старуха развернулась и пошла обратно. Ичиго только сейчас почему-то обратил внимание, что по низу ее томесоде волнистые узоры, а на оби – мелко вышитые листья клена-момидзи, едва различимые на серо-коричневой ткани пояса. «Спорю, Карин сказала бы, что тут не хватает ярких красок, и всучила бы ей красный шнур на пояс», – подумал Ичиго, потом мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и отправился по заранее намеченному маршруту.   
Вчера он заметил что-то вроде улочки с лавками, и сейчас собирался проверить их все, потому что надеялся, что лавочники – народ дотошный и наблюдательный в любом мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чусей (яп.) – нейтральность  
> ** Саншики Сумире (яп.) – анютины глазки  
> *** Кантару Арато (яп.) – лучший точильный камень  
> **** Рикито (яп.) – тяжелый бой  
> ***** Нагацузуки но Саку (яп.) – вечное новолуние


	4. Поиски продолжаются

«Зачем зампакто магазины, если у них тут нет денег?» – недоумевал Ичиго в первый день, спеша за Винди по улицам и улочкам. Сама идея мелких магазинчиков, имеющих одного владельца (он же продавец, кассир и производитель всего продаваемого товара), не желала укладываться у него в голове. Ичиго вспомнил встречу с первым зампакто, похожего на Зангецу. Немолодого рокера в черном кожаном пальто они нашли в магазине электрогитар, и тот как раз собирал следующую на прилавке. И смотрелся, в общем, органично, не было похоже, что он занимался бесполезной и бессмысленной работой, просто чтобы убить время.  
Бросив попытки понять экономику этого места (если она здесь вообще была), Ичиго сосредоточился на разглядывании витрин и окон лавочек. Пока он насчитал всего две улицы, на которых ютились здешние магазины – одна была в противоположной части города, у центрального моста, и по ней он еще не ходил, только мельком видел, бегая с Винди, по второй он как раз ходил. Она была не очень большая, проходилась за десять минут быстрым шагом, и дома на ней в большинстве своем были двухэтажные, кирпичные или каменные, и, как правило, очень уютно выглядевшие. Кое-где вместо зданий были просто шатры, перед которым лежал товар, но Ичиго их сразу пропускал. Он не мог представить себе Зангецу, который заходил бы в тканевую палатку, поставленную в тупике между двумя зданиями.  
Ичиго криво улыбнулся. Всего два дня в этом мире – а он уже определил для себя уйму всего, что связано с Зангецу и его привычками. Конечно, все это было с приставкой «не» – не любит, не стал бы, не захотел бы, но это было больше, чем он осознал для себя за все время, проведенное со своим зампакто. Как-то раньше он не задумывался о привычках и пристрастиях Зангецу, а все, что знал достоверно – что Зангецу ненавидит дождь. Парень зябко передернул плечами.   
Мало. Этого было ничтожно мало.  
Он бы так и прошел мимо, опустив взгляд в тротуар, если бы не напомнил себе, что надо смотреть на витрины и искать магазин, куда Зангецу захотелось бы зайти. До этого он прошел ювелирный магазин («Не в его стиле, он минималист»), громадный магазин вееров («Не замечал, он предпочитает иметь руки свободными»), кондитерскую («Оформление в виде огромных розовых зефиров? Ну уж нет!»), шатер со всякой белибердой вроде нитяных амулетов и ловцов снов и еще несколько таких же, сразу же отбраковываемых лавочек, куда Зангецу, Ичиго был уверен, не зашел бы в любом обличье.  
Но, подняв голову, Ичиго увидел что-то очень-очень странное. В огромной, метра четыре в высоту, витрине, мелькали, летали и парили крохотные… воздушные змеи. Он сначала принял их за рыбок, потом понял, что за стеклом не вода – значит, птицы. И только затем, присмотревшись, опознал воздушных змеев. Самый большой был с две его ладони, самый маленький – с ноготь. Их движение не подчинялось никакой системе, каждый мог в любую секунду изменить направление своего полета на противоположное, при этом на пол витрины не опускался ни один, за миг до приземления взмывая или планируя вверх. Никаких привязывающих ниток тоже не было видно.  
Что-то царапнуло взгляд, Ичиго несколько раз, нахмурившись, пробежался глазами по правому углу витрины, ища, что привлекло его внимание – и тут сердце пропустило удар. В самом углу, в метре от дна, медленно парил черный воздушный змей, не опускаясь вниз и не взлетая вверх, оставаясь практически на одном месте. И у его крыльев были очень знакомые рваные края, не менее знакомо трепетавшие от невидимого ветра.  
– Зангецу…  
Ичиго прижался носом к стеклу, долго вглядываясь до боли в глазах. «Я скучаю», – почему-то хотелось сказать ему; он вовремя поймал себя уже на полуоткрытом рте. На полотне змея не было ни рисунков, ни надписей – только черная ткань крыльев и короткий двойной хвост – черный с белым. Почему-то ему вспомнились ощущения от пальто в банкае: мягкая ткань с непростым переплетением нитей и чувство, словно тебя обнимают, защищая и оберегая.  
Он не знал, сколько простоял так, согнувшись, пока дверь магазина, тихонько звякнув, не открылась, а вышедший не положил руку ему на плечо:  
– Заходи.  
Ичиго оторвался от витрины, мотнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение, и посмотрел на хозяина лавки. Перед ним стоял худощавый мужчина с темными волосами, забранными в высокий длинный хвост, который, несмотря на свою длину, реял в воздухе, как и воздушные змеи в витрине, презирая гравитацию. Ичиго обнаружил, что вглядывается в темные глаз зампакто, ища там… отблеск узнавания? Радость? Скрытую надежду?  
– Заходи, – повторил тот, снял с себя белый холщовый передник, оставшись в коричневой тунике и таких же штанах, и зашел в магазин.  
– Там у вас в витрине… черный воздушный змей, – заговорил Ичиго, перешагнув порог, и замолчал. Вопросы в духе «Зангецу, это ты? Вы не встречали моего зампакто? Тогда почему тот змей так на него похож?» казались неуместными.  
– Видел. Сейчас, – коротко отозвался дух меча, роясь на забитых всяким хламом полках, висевших за прилавком. С трудом найдя ключ, он вышел из-за прилавка, подошел к витрине и отпер ее. Ичиго ожидал, что все змеи сейчас вырвутся в магазин, но те летали, как ни в чем ни бывало, и хозяин просто подставил ладонь под того, заставившего Ичиго замереть, змея.  
В крупных ладонях зампакто змей размером с палец казался еще мельче, и стоило ему оказаться вне витрины, как он тут же прекратил трепыхаться, его крылья и хвост обвисли. Ичиго наблюдал за этим со смутной тревогой – бессильно обмякшее полотно, похожее на пальто Зангецу, будило внутри нехорошие ассоциации, хотелось схватить змея и запустить его обратно в воздух, чтобы он летал, а ткань развевалась.   
Владелец магазина пристально смотрел на него, и Ичиго хотелось поежиться от такого настойчивого внимания. Затем тот невесело улыбнулся, очевидно, приняв какое-то решение, сделал шаг к прилавку, взял маленький бумажный пакетик с надписью «Взлетай с Дай-Иканобори*» и, положив туда змея, отдал его Ичиго.  
– Держи.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Ичиго, машинально принимая пакет. – Но мне нечем вам отплатить.  
– Мне не нужна плата, – покачал головой зампакто. – Все змеи здесь – мои чувства в какой-то момент. Этот змей создан из моей тоски по несбывшемуся чуду.  
– Он напомнил мне о том, кого я потерял, – неожиданно признался Ичиго. Этот зампакто мог бы, мог бы оказаться его мечом – но что-то внутри твердо говорило «не он». Может, Ичиго сейчас не чувствовал реяцу, не чувствовал вообще ничего потустороннего – он не ощутил бы Зангецу, окажись тот в метре от него, – но самому себе он доверял. – И я хочу его вернуть.  
Дух меча промолчал, а потом неожиданно протянул руку и потрепал Ичиго по голове, тот даже не успел увернуться.  
– Хороший мальчик, – впервые в голосе зампакто промелькнула какая-то эмоция. – Ты так далеко зашел, так что не отступай. Я не могу ничем помочь, но – удачи тебе.  
Ичиго кивнул, не зная, что тут сказать.  
– Не бойся помять змея, сунь просто в карман, – посоветовал зампакто Ичиго на прощание. – Он не материальный, и я не знаю, пронесешь ли ты его в свой мир, но здесь он будет летать, как только ты подкинешь его в воздух. Потом просто вели возвращаться – и он спланирует на твою ладонь.  
Уходя, Ичиго оглянулся – дух меча, как и многие другие до него, пристально смотрел ему вслед, а чувства зампакто обреченно и бесцельно парили в замкнутом пространстве витрины.

***

  
Задрав голову, Ичиго пристально изучал две соседствующие рядом вывески. Торговая улочка подходила к концу, результаты были нулевые, только в карманах Ичиго прибавилось сувениров – миниатюрный швейный набор из магазина мужской одежды, кокетливая пушистая хозяйка которого сообщила, что держит ателье просто ради удовольствия, потому что все зампакто создают одежду прямо на себе, половина мягкой булки из хлебного ларька (причем осталось впечатление, что он чуть ли не единственный посетитель этого ларька за все время его существования), щеточка из обувного (где с Ичиго пытались стребовать детальное описание модельных сапог Зангецу) и прочие мелочи, словно каждый, с кем Ичиго поговорил, хотел оставить память о себе. Парень всерьез раздумывал, не попросить ли в следующем магазине какой-нибудь пакет.  
Вот только не мог решить, куда же зайти.   
Перед ним были сдвоенные двери, зеленая вывеска над левой гласила «Все сорта чая!», коричневая над правой – «Все сорта кофе!», и Ичиго морщил лоб, соображая, относится ли Зангецу к любителям чая или же к любителям кофе. Он бы не удивился, если бы его зампакто пил, например, одну минеральную воду или какой-нибудь редкий коньяк, но винного или продуктового магазина ему пока не попалось. И белесость наверху уже начинала темнеть, так что времени оставалось на заход только в один магазин. Это, конечно, если с ним вообще захотят иметь дело – многие двери перед Ичиго закрывались сами собой, редкие прохожие шарахались в сторону, и он уже устал удивляться живучести мифа «придет шинигами и силой утащит тебя с собой».  
«Чайный, – решил, наконец, он. – Я кофе не пью, а он мой зампакто, так что и он вряд ли». С этими мыслями он толкнул дверь и вошел в чайную лавку.  
– Ну наконец-то!!! – заорали на него оттуда хором. Ичиго замер на пороге, когда к нему бросилась колоритная парочка – парень и девушка в черных развевающихся одеждах, похожих на монашеские робы.  
– Мы уже думали, ты никогда не решишься! – подскочила к нему девушка. У нее были длинные, до земли, волосы, белые на макушке, они плавно становились желто-зелеными, потом темно-коричневыми.   
– Нерешительный, да? – усмехнулся парень, короткие волосы у которого также были белыми от корней, но быстро становились черными на кончиках. – Люблю таких.  
Они переглянулись между собой, потом синхронно поклонились:  
– Добро пожаловать!  
– Аоцуми**!  
– Куроинто***, – по очереди назвались они.  
Ичиго завертел головой, разглядывая, куда попал. Оказывается, он мог бы и не торчать перед дверьми: чайный и кофейный магазинчики находились в одном помещении, только слева на стеллажах были расставлены стеклянные банки с чаем, а справа до пола возвышались полки с жестяными банками кофе. Смешение чайных и кофейных ароматов давало странный, но не сказать, чтобы неприятный эффект. «Они – парное оружие, – осенило Ичиго. – Надо же, какая редкость, в Сейретее таких почти нет».  
– Куросаки Ичиго, – вспомнив о вежливости, представился он. – Я ищу своего зампакто…  
– Да-да, слышали уже, – перебила его Аоцуми и пихнула локтем стоящего рядом парня. – Куроинто, скажи!  
– Мы наслышаны о живом, который ищет свой меч, – нараспев сказал Куроинто и подмигнул Ичиго – мол, не тушуйся, мы все понимаем. Почему-то Ичиго не захотелось отвечать ему тем же, ему казалось, у этого Куроинто слишком уж масляный взгляд, чем-то напомнивший ему об Урахаре.  
– Это не мы, – категорично заявила зампакто. – А особые приметы у твоего зампакто есть? – с живостью спросила она, подходя к Ичиго и беря его под локость.  
Ичиго вздохнул и в очередной раз пересказал все, что знал о Зангецу. И Тенсе Зангецу. Зампакто выслушали его молча, не перебивая, хотя Аоцуми, тесно прижимающаяся грудью к его руке, здорово отвлекала.  
– …и произошло это примерно полтора года лет как, – закончил Ичиго. Куроинто, усевшийся на единственный чахлый деревянный стул в лавке, нахмурился:  
– Здесь время течет по-другому. Это могло быть десять дней назад, а могло – тысячу. Если бы ты знал зампакто, кто попал сюда немного до или после исчезновения твоего, можно было бы сориентироваться…  
Ичиго покачал головой. Такого он не помнил.  
– А какой чай любит твой зампакто? – Аоцуми смотрела на него снизу вверх широко раскрытыми глазами, и Ичиго не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она немного переигрывает. Да и грудь у нее, если честно, хоть на ощупь, но была явно меньше, чем у Орихиме.   
– Не знаю, – признался он. – Я не видел, чтобы он вообще что-то пил. Но если он похож на меня, а я не люблю кофе…  
– Как это – не любишь кофе? – вскочил с места Куроинто. – Все любят кофе, – внезапно низким, чуть ли не бархатным голосом проговорил он и направился к Ичиго. А тот не успевал отлеплять от себя пальцы «чайной» зампакто – как только он ухитрялся отцепить от себя одну ее руку, как она хватала его другой.  
– А некоторые – чай! – Аоцуми уже буквально висела на Ичиго, пытаясь просунуть ногу меж его колен. Куроинто тем временем погладил Ичиго по щеке, и тот ясно понял, что пора сматываться.  
– Спасибо за помощь, мне пора! – скороговоркой выпалил Ичиго и, наплевав на все условности, решительно рванулся к двери.   
От неожиданности его выпустили, и Ичиго дернул на себя ближайшую дверь – от кофейного магазина. Вот только она открывалась наоборот, от себя, и Ичиго потерял драгоценные секунды, прежде чем пулей вылететь из магазина.  
– Останься у нас на ночь, уже поздно! – крикнула вдогонку Аоцуми; Ичиго успел расслышать, как она набросилась на своего напарника с возмущенным «Это ты его спугнул!», прежде, чем дверь за ним закрылась.  
Ичиго облегченно выдохнул и предосторожности ради быстро отошел от заведения странной парочки. Зампакто была, конечно, права – ночлег был необходим, но он предпочел бы вернуться к молчаливой старухе, чем воспользоваться щедрым предложением зампакто с говорящими именами «Зеленый грех» и «Черное распутство» – неизвестно, что бы они потребовали в качестве платы за свое гостеприимство. Точнее, известно, что, но Ичиго был как-то не готов расплачиваться своим телом.   
Он посмотрел на небо – из белого оно стало грязно-серым. Если Ичиго правильно помнил, это можно было считать закатом. «Значит, придется опять ночевать у Саку».  
Времени на визит в следующий магазин не оставалось, Ичиго огляделся по сторонам, запоминая, где остановился, и поплелся обратно. Вокруг хлопали, закрываясь, двери магазинов, а редкие посетители лавок (язык не поворачивался назвать их покупателями) торопливо покидали их и спешили по домам. Фукуниджи****, зампакто с разного цвета глазами – владелица магазина зонтов, в который он раньше заходил, – улыбнулась ему, приветливо кивнула и продолжила с усилием опускать тяжелые рольставни. Ичиго хотел ей помочь, но она только отмахнулась – видно было, что эта работа ей привычна, и он не стал настаивать.  
Ичиго уже подходил к началу холма, на вершине которого был разбит парк, как заметил впереди знакомую фигуру в лиловом.  
– Винди!  
Это действительно оказалась она, и не успел Ичиго толком извиниться, поблагодарить и вообще что-то сказать, как его уже тащили за собой.  
– Темнота скоро, – на бегу объясняла Винди, – я совсем забыла тебя предупредить! Прости, Ичиго!!!   
– Мне уже рассказали, – просипел Ичиго, думая, не отвалится ли от хватки зампакто его рука, и с усилием держа темп и – еще немного, и Винди перешла бы на шумпо.   
К его удивлению, бежать им пришлось не очень долго – за высоченной узкой башней, взмывшей в небо, словно небоскреб, Винди резко свернула влево, перепрыгнула через низкий, по колено, каменный забор, на столбиках которого росли фиалки, и остановилась.  
– Вот мы и пришли! – Она отпустила руку Ичиго, развернулась к нему и заложила руки за спину, с детской непосредственностью ожидая его реакции. – Правда, здорово?  
– Ага, – Ичиго мысленно попрощался с надеждой на ночлег. Ему стоило бы помнить, что Винди – «воздушный» зампакто и живет своеобразно своей стихии!  
«Дом» подпрыгивающей на месте от эмоций Винди представлял собой четыре огромных круглых каменных столба, между которыми на разной высоте было натянуто три веревочных сетки – от редкой на самом верху, метрах в сорока над землей, до довольно частой на высоте в два человеческих роста. К верхушкам каждого столба были привязаны фиолетовые ленты разных оттенков, создавая нечто вроде флюгеров.  
– Не нравится? – с тревогой спросила она.  
Ичиго пожал плечами, потом кивнул:  
– Тебе подходит. А где ты тут спишь?  
Винди бросила взгляд на его нахмуренный лоб и встала рядом:  
– На втором ярусе, там удобнее всего, – принялась показывать она. Ичиго предпочел бы поскорее уйти, потому что уже ощутимо темнело, но заставил себя послушать хоть немного. – Все мои вещи лежат в столбах, видишь, там в каждом дверки? Я достаю матрас, одеяло – и всю ночь ветер поет мне песенки! – Тут Ичиго прислушался. Действительно, ветерок, гуляющий между столбами, немного гудел. На высоте, наверное, звуки были еще слышнее.  
– А ничего, что ты на самом виду всегда?   
– Мне скрывать нечего, – Винди пожала плечами, помахала рукой, чтобы привязанные к ней фиолетовые ленточки затрепетали, и расправила складочку на рукаве. – К тому же я прихожу сюда только переждать ночь, а утром ухожу гулять.  
– Ясно, – пробормотал Ичиго. – Только… Винди, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что мне это не очень подходит? В смысле, у тебя крутой дом, но я бы предпочел что-нибудь… более традиционное.  
Винди отпрянула:  
– Ты что! А где же ты тогда будешь спать? На улице нельзя! – она пытливо заглянула ему в глаза. – Или ты уже успел с кем-то еще подружиться? Учти, я буду ревновать! – шутливо погрозила она пальцем и тут же звонко рассмеялась, показывая, что это шутка.  
– Я… В общем, Саку-сама предложила ночевать у нее, – признался Ичиго. – Я заснул в парке, а она меня спасла.  
– Саку?.. – Винди наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить.  
– Ну, та пожилая зампакто. Которая листья все время выкидывает. Она у парка живет.  
– А, та старуха! – с облегчением отозвалась Винди, одним прыжком оказалась за спиной Ичиго, развернула его и стала подталкивать в спину. – Тогда иди, иди уже! Завтра договорим.  
– Придешь завтра в парк?  
– Я лучше за тобой приду! – пообещала Винди. – Жди меня утром, и пойдем искать твой меч вместе, у меня есть идеи!  
Ичиго перешагнул через забор, потом все же обернулся:  
– Винди…  
– Да?  
– Спасибо за то, что выручила тогда, с бешеным зампакто.  
Винди тряхнула головой:  
– Ерунда! Он бы мне все равно ничего не сделал. Но мне приятно думать, что ты мне благодарен… и теперь немножко должен. – Она подмигнула Ичиго напоследок, помахала ему рукой и в следующую секунду оказалась на второй сетке.  
Ичиго в который раз посмотрел на асфальтно-серое небо и заторопился. Темнело с угрожающей скоростью, и идти пришлось быстро. К тому же он забыл, что дом старухи хоть и недалеко, но к нему ведет длинный крутой подъем, и к воротам он подбежал в стремительно сгущающейся темноте.   
Закрыв за собой створку, Ичиго облегченно выдохнул. Ночь в мире духов мечей была все же исключительно неприятным явлением, даже сейчас ему хотелось залезть под душ и смыть с себя ощущение от противно-липких черных щупалец – на бегу всем телом ощущалось, что на пути приходится преодолевать сопротивление совершенно не воздуха.  
Обернувшись, он увидел, что старуха сидит на открытой веранде дома, рядом с ней на полу стоял зажженный вчерашний фонарь. Когда Ичиго зашагал по тропинке к дому, дыша полной грудью и наслаждаясь неповторимым запахом ночной осенней росы, зампакто встала и, не говоря ни слова, скрылась в доме.   
Фонарь остался на веранде.   
Пожав плечами, Ичиго все же поднял его и, освещая себе путь, прошел в выделенную ему вчера комнату. Там все осталось так, как он оставил перед уходом, и Ичиго, поставив фонарь на пол, принялся готовиться ко сну.   
Разложив футон, он лег, задул свечу и понял, что горящий фонарь и выжидающая поза старухи свидетельствовали о том, что та была готова вновь идти искать его в парк, если Ичиго не вернется до темноты. Даже несмотря на то, что, как понимал Ичиго, в ее состоянии тоже было вредно находиться не под защитой родных стен. «Приятно, когда кому-то не все равно, что с тобой». С этой мыслью Ичиго и уснул.  


***

  
Ичиго вышел на веранду хмурым. То, что в этом мире называлось утром, подкинуло ему неприятный сюрприз: первое, что он увидел, проснувшись – бледный кружок на браслете. Во сне он закрывал глаза рукой, и стоило их открыть, как взгляд невольно уперся в узор. Вчера утром, он точно помнил, было три четких целых завитушки и наполовину стершаяся четвертая, и незадолго до заката, он проверял, четвертая еще была видна. Ичиго тогда еще порадовался, прикинув, что если ночевать у старухи и не тратить энергию, то будет уходить по четвертинке в день, так что у него еще дней десять впереди. А сегодня на браслете осталось два четких больших круга – и сильно побледневший третий. В памяти всплыл вчерашний бег по темноте почти-ночи, и Ичиго передернул плечами. «Что бы ни случилось, сюда надо приходить засветло», – твердо решил он.   
Парень огляделся. Старухи нигде не было видно, но справа из-за угла дома доносилось ставшее неимоверно знакомым шуршание собираемых листьев. Винди, судя по всему, еще не появлялась (Ичиго не сомневался, что та найдет способ его добудиться, даже если Саку-сама не пустит ее за порог), так что Ичиго пошел к сараю за инструментом, а потом – к деревьям около забора дома, там кучи листьев были выше всего.  
Он почти набил первый мешок, как старуха оказалась рядом с ним, таща за собой мешки, остановилась рядом и, не глядя на него, заметила:  
– Мне казалось, ты в этом мире по делам.  
– Ага, – отозвался Ичиго, не разгибаясь, завязывая мешок, – Винди за мной зайдет. – Потом запоздало спросил: – А это ничего, что я помогаю вам убрать листву? Нет никаких правил, ну, типа «все делать самим»?  
– Если хочешь – помогай, – помолчав, сухо отозвалась старуха.  
– А сжечь их никак? По-моему, проще было бы собрать всё в одну большую кучу и поджечь, – про себя Ичиго подумал, что он возится с листьями всего ничего, но уже задолбался. Старухе, наверное, они были вообще уже поперек горла.  
Ичиго раскрыл новый мешок под листья и поднял голову. Саку-сама смотрела на него в упор, и он, отчего-то смутившись, отвел глаза.   
– Эта листва – не столько опавшие листья, сколько символ. Если их сжечь, то, что в них заключено, останется внутри ограды, но теперь уже в воздухе. Я предпочитаю листья. Их достаточно просто собрать и вынести за пределы.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Ичиго и уже с новым знанием оглядел поместье. Работы тут было – до фига и более, земли не было видно нигде, кроме дорожек. На миг его кольнула острая жалость к старухе, обреченную делать все самостоятельно или торчать тут вечно, и он с новыми силами схватился за грабли.  
Он сделал шесть ходок к мусорке, расчистив пространство под двумя деревьями у забора, и хотел в седьмой раз приняться за наполнение мешков, как Саку-сама вышла на веранду с небольшим подносом и кивком подозвала к себе. Заинтригованный Ичиго подошел.  
Поставив поднос на веранду, старуха села рядом, налила из небольшого чайничка зеленый чай и посмотрела на парня:  
– Присоединяйся.  
– Спасибо, я сейчас что-то не хочу чая. Лучше пока продолжу, пока Винди не пришла.  
– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – безапелляционно заявила старуха. – Еще немного – и ты начнешь уставать и тратить лишние силы. И я не предлагаю тебе чая – в кувшине вода.  
Ичиго глянул на поднос – там действительно не было второй чашки, только глиняный кувшин и стеклянный стакан.   
– Тогда ладно.  
Он примостился по другую сторону подноса – Ичиго умел сидеть в традиционной позе, но никогда не любил, предпочитая европейские стулья, и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что кувшин полон хрустально-чистой ледяной воды. Ему казалось, что, учитывая отношение к нему старухи, скорее можно было бы ожидать тепловатой мутной воды из серии «пей, что дают».  
Ичиго с удовольствием выпил стакан воды, разглядывая прекрасный осенний вид поместья и слушая шуршание переносимых легким ветерком листьев. Он как раз раздумывал, не взяться ли за второй или просто вылить немного себе за шиворот, чтобы освежиться, как из-за забора донеслось «Ичиго, выходи!!!», и в ворота забарабанили. Он тут же вскочил на ноги:  
– Мне пора!  
Старуха кивнула, ничего больше не сказав, и Ичиго решил это считать разрешением придти ночевать еще раз.  
За воротами обнаружилась кружащаяся на месте Винди, и Ичиго не мог не улыбнуться. Винди и ее ленточки – даже за такое короткое время, проведенное здесь, это стало привычным зрелищем. С ней было легко – Ичиго запросто мог представить ее в школьной форме, болтающей с Карин или Юзу, все так же вприпрыжку спешащей на уроки…   
Ичиго нахмурился. Он что, действительно привыкает к Винди? Тоже начинает ее представлять рядом с собой? Глупость какая!  
Винди заметила его недовольное выражение лица и, очевидно, приняла это на свой счет.  
– Ой, Ичиго, прости! Я хотела пораньше, но мне надо было кое-кого разыскать!   
– И тебе привет, – кивнул Ичиго. – И где этот кто-то? И, кстати, ты говорила, у тебя есть идеи по поиску.  
Винди гордо улыбнулась.  
– Есть! Но сначала… ты ведь ходил по магазинам и лавкам, да? Все проверил?  
– Не всю, – Ичиго сунул руки в карманы, – осталось буквально чуть-чуть. И та улочка, у реки.  
– Отлично! – Винди всплеснула обеими руками, потом помахала ими в воздухе еще чуть-чуть. – Тогда идем туда, а потом встретимся с кое-кем. Он обещал подумать и помочь, он умный, – заговорщически прошептала зампакто, приложив ладонь ко рту, словно кто-то мог их подслушать.  
«Исиду бы сюда, – с тоской подумал Ичиго, – он бы вмиг все проанализировал». Но Исиды не было, и приходилось положиться на мыслительные способности кого-то еще. Потому что, если честно, больше у самого Ичиго идей не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дай-Иканобори (яп.) – гигантский воздушный змей   
> ** Аоцуми (яп.) – зеленый грех   
> *** Куроинто (яп.) – черное распутство   
> **** Фукуниджи (яп.) – вторичная радуга


	5. Чужой ум в действии

Ходить с Винди по городу оказалось гораздо легче, чем самому – теперь Ичиго было, с чем сравнивать. Пропало ощущение недоброжелательного прессинга, словно из каждого дома на него смотрели и мысленно желали ему сдохнуть. Он не стал спрашивать Винди, часто ли сюда приходят «завоеватели», что все их так боятся, просто отмечал про себя, сколько из закрытых перед ним вчера дверей оказались сейчас открыты.  
Много.  
В итоге у них ушло около половины условного «дня», чтобы дойти до конца уже пройденной им улочки, зато Ичиго мог с уверенностью сказать, что опросил всех владельцев лавочек, куда теоретически мог бы заходить Зангецу. А еще было неимоверно странно видеть просто прогуливающихся по улицам зампакто, сидящих на лавочках или просто прислонившихся к стене – город вовсе не был полупустым, как ему казалось.  
– А теперь ко мне, – сообщила Винди, когда они вышли из последнего магазинчика – ювелирного, его держали два брата-близнеца с театральными масками на лицах, и, разговаривая, они ловко меняли маски под нужную эмоцию. – Он уже должен ждать нас там. – И она резво побежала по улице.  
– Он – это кто?   
– Увидишь! – на бегу крикнула Винди, и Ичиго ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней. Винди, как подумалось Ичиго, была просто создана для общения по сотовому – можно одновременно бежать и полноценно разговаривать.  
«Зампакто не пользуются телефонами», – одернул он себя, огибая башню, и затормозил.  
Этого он уж точно не ожидал увидеть!  
Рядом с угловым столбиком владения Винди делал приседания тот противный мальчишка в китайской рубашке, встреченный им в первый день – Гарётенсей, – а рядом стояла торжествующая Винди. Увидев Ичиго, он поморщился, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Это он, что ли, «обещал подумать»? – хмуро спросил Ичиго.  
– Я не «он», я Гарётенсей, – не более вежливо отозвался мелкий зампакто. – И мог бы сказать спасибо за то, что взялся за тебя!  
Винди вздохнула и подергала себя за ленточку на запястье.  
– Ичиго, может, ты не поверишь, но он умный!   
– Раз такой умный, то почему такой маленький? – Из «умных и маленьких» Ичиго на ум приходил один Тоширо, но этот пацан был еще мельче.  
Гарётенсей на миг нахмурился, потом расслабился и с кислым видом пояснил:  
– Вообще-то я выгляжу иначе, – Ичиго хотел фыркнуть, но на месте мальчика на миг проступил другой образ – пожилого монаха, похожего на статую Будды, и он резко заткнулся, – я сменил множество владельцев и уже нашел следующего, но… – Зампакто скорбно поджал губы – взрослая гримаса, выглядевшая совершенно неуместно на детском лице. – Он забросил тренировки, и моих сил хватает только на этот облик.  
– То есть, он не умер? – уточнил Ичиго, пытаясь представить ситуацию, в которой шинигами, едва-едва заполучивший сильный меч, бросает занятия.  
– Хуже, – мрачно отозвался Гарётенсей, – женился.  
Винди издала смешок, Ичиго от комментариев воздержался, только сочувственно кивнул. Женщины всегда всё усложняют.  
– Возвращаясь к твоей проблеме, – сменил тему мелкий зампакто, – если я правильно понял, ты уже предпринимал какие-то попытки? Расскажи.  
Ичиго огляделся. Разговор обещал быть долгим, а они так и торчали перед столбами Винди с сеткой, куда Ичиго не испытывал ни малейшего желания залезать, и, как назло, рядом не было ни единой лавочки. Смирившись с тем, что нормально устроиться не получится, он вкратце описал свои поиски сосредоточенно слушающему Гарётенсею.  
– То есть сначала просто обходил всех подряд наугад, а сейчас пытаешь получить информацию от самых общительных зампакто, которые держат лавки? – подытожил тот, заслужив кивок Ичиго.  
– Я уже немного разобрался, кого лучше спрашивать и куда заходить. Точнее, куда точно не заходить, – поправился Ичиго.  
Гарётенсей нахмурился.   
– Не пойдет, – пробормотал он. – Мне нужно отправиться с тобой и посмотреть всё лично, – погромче заявил он.  
– Ичиго как раз хотел отправиться ко второй улочке с магазинами, у реки! – вставила Винди, прислушивающаяся к разговору, хотя Ичиго мог бы поклясться, что она была по уши увлечена вращением на месте в попытке танца.  
Гарётенсей наклонил голову, что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая, потом кивнул.  
– Для начала сгодится.

***

  
Ходить по городу, в котором от тебя никто не прячется, оказалось неимоверно увлекательным занятием. Периодически Ичиго казалось, что он попал в зоопарк – уйма встреченных по пути зампакто не ходили, а летали, ползали или прыгали, и количество конечностей у них колебалось от «ни одной» у полупрозрачной амебы-привидения до «фиг сосчитаешь» у огромной многоножки кислотного цвета. В магазинах, куда они заходили, тоже были покупатели, чаще всего с любопытством рассматривающие Ичиго; одна барсучиха, с умной черно-белой мордой и ростом с Ичиго, даже задела его хвостом, потом извинилась.   
Они не дошли до половины улицы, когда Гарётенсей резко заявил:  
– Достаточно. Я узнал все, что мне было нужно.   
– Мы еще не закончили, – буркнул Ичиго, заглядывая в следующую витрину. На душе у него было муторно. Они только что заходили в оптику, где со всех сторон посверкивали линзы, а чешуйчатая хозяйка Ная-ная (он никогда бы не подумал, что полуженщина-полузмея может быть такой обаятельной) не отпустила их, пока Ичиго не нарисовал, как помнил, форму очков Зангецу. Это всколыхнуло волну воспоминаний, а то, что, как теперь все яснее понимал Ичиго, путем обхода лавок Зангецу не найдешь, настроение только ухудшило.  
– Достаточно, – мелкий зампакто мягко, но решительно взял Ичиго за локоть. – Поверь мне, этого достаточно. Пойдем. Если захочешь, можешь потом вернуться.  
Ичиго неохотно пошел за ним, через несколько шагов их догнала Винди.   
– А куда мы идем? – ее глаза возбужденно поблескивали, и она смотрела на Гарётенсея так, словно ожидала, что он жестом фокусника выудит Зангецу из воздуха.  
– Ко мне.  
Ичиго было уже все равно, куда. Он шел, сунув руки в карманы, и только по привычке обегал взглядом лица прохожих.  
Дом Гарётенсея прятался в рощице криптомерий, слева от которой был цветущий яблоневый сад, справа – сливовый, где на ветках висели спелые ягоды. Винди не удержалась, подбежала и сорвала одну; впрочем, тут же выплюнула: «Кислая!». Гарётенсей наблюдал за ней с усмешкой, и вторую она сорвать не решилась.  
Сам дом, что не удивительно, представлял собой уютный деревянный двухъярусный храм («Мне одному много не надо», – вскользь пояснил зампакто), и они удобно расположились на широких теплых ступеньках. Холодно в этом мире не было – казалось, вокруг стоит одна и та же умеренная температура, Ичиго в его футболке и джинсах было в самый раз, но ощущать под собой словно нагретый солнцем камень было приятно.  
– Прежде всего, – медленно начал Гарётенсей, севший в традиционную позу медитации, – я хотел бы кое-что уточнить. Куросаки Ичиго, у тебя есть друзья?  
Ичиго недоуменно моргнул, вырванный из накатившего на него равнодушного оцепенения.   
– Есть, конечно. – Чад, Иноуе, Исида – он твердо мог их назвать друзьями.  
– У такого, как Ичиго, всегда много друзей, – завистливо вздохнула Винди.  
Гарётенсей наклонил голову.  
– А семья?  
– Отец и сестры. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – нахмурился он.  
Гарётенсей не ответил и продолжил свое:  
– Они ничего странного не отмечали в твоем поведении после того, как ты утратил свой зампакто?  
Ичиго проглотил просящийся наружу ответ «Ничего, но намекали, что у меня депрессия» и задумался.   
– Да нет вроде, – неуверенно ответил он.  
Гарётенсей задумчиво посмотрел на Ичиго, потом вздохнул и поправил одному ему видную складку на своих широких штанах.  
– Давай проведем аналогию. Если бы ты был юношей, подающим большие надежды, допустим, в беге, а потом сломал ногу и навсегда остался хромым – они относились бы к тебе так же? – Глядя на недоуменное лицо Ичиго, он снисходительно пояснил:   
– Убеждали, что жизнь на этом не кончается, что в мире множество других поприщ, где ты можешь проявить себя, что они ценят тебя не за твой спортивный талант, а за твой характер, что дружили они с тобой и любили конкретно тебя, а не абстрактного лучшего бегуна…  
– Что-то такое говорили, да, – мрачно подтвердил Ичиго. Ему не хотелось вспоминать те, первые месяцы отчаяния, когда он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты внутри, но Гарётенсей явно не собирался слезать с него, пока не дойдет до одному ему видной истины.  
– А ты только отмахивался от них, чувствуя себя никому не нужным, совершенно бесполезным, и вообще не понимал, почему все с тобой так носятся, ведь ты больше ни на что не годен? И хотел, чтобы все забыли о тебе, запомнив тебя полным сил, а не бессильным калекой?  
Ичиго растерялся.  
– Н-нет. С чего бы это? То есть, ну да, я перестал быть шинигами, ну и? Как будто дружба зависит от того, сколько у меня рейрёку, – фыркнул он, и Гарётенсей торжествующе хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Именно!   
– Вообще не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – обиженно вклинилась Винди, до этого молча слушавшая. – Разве это не естественно – горевать о своей потере? И чтобы тебя все утешали.  
Зампакто нравоучительно (теперь, когда они сидели в его храме, Ичиго все больше и больше замечал в его поведении черт, свойственных скорее монаху, чем ребенку) поднял вверх палец.  
– Есть разница! Он, – Гарётенсей ткнул пальцем в Ичиго, – даже не мучился вопросом «Если я не шинигами, то кто я?», хотя это самое естественное, что можно ожидать в этой ситуации. А это значит… Очень интересные вещи это значит.  
– Давай уже к делу, – угрюмо попросил Ичиго. Ему уже надоело слышать, как зампакто его препарирует, тем более, что время шло, а он хотел сегодня еще продолжить поиски.  
Гарётенсей внимательно посмотрел на него и неожиданно мягко сказал:  
– Я могу ошибаться, но я внимательно слушал все, что ты рассказывал сегодня. Ичиго, ты ищешь не утраченные силы шинигами и не свой зампакто. Ты ищешь конкретную личность. Ту, которая считалась духом твоего меча – и которая стала тебе гораздо ближе, чем полагается мечу.  
– Зангецу… – тихо сказал Ичиго.  
Гарётенсей кивнул и так же мягко продолжил:  
– Сегодня, когда ты раз за разом описывал зампакто, я постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что ты ищешь – человека. Не зампакто. Близкого и очень дорогого тебе человека, ни в коем случае не персонификацию своего меча. Тогда, в магазине очков, ты выглядел так, словно сейчас расплачешься. Ичиго, ты помнишь о нем такие мелочи, что знают лишь любовники и очень близкие друзья. Не хозяева.  
– Да я вообще о нем мало знаю, – пробормотал Ичиго, краснея. – В смысле, я редко его видел и еще реже к нему приходил.   
– Правда-правда, Ичиго! – захлопала в ладоши Винди. – Я думала примерно то же самое, просто не знала, как это сказать, – смущенно сказала она.   
– Ладно! Хорошо, пусть так. – Ичиго почему-то вспомнились слова Чада про «разбитое сердце». Похоже, правды в них было больше, чем хотелось бы.   
Он невольно вздохнул, потом дернулся:  
– И как это поможет в поисках?  
А Гарётенсей… ухмыльнулся.  
– Никак. Просто люблю развеивать чужие заблуждения, а ты со своим «Я просто ищу свой зампакто» был просто ходячим примером.  
Ичиго вскочил и сжал кулаки.  
– Ах ты!..  
– Гарё-чан!!! – одновременно с ним возмущенно завопила Винди.  
Тот примиряюще воздел вверх руки, в точности повторив своей позой парочку известных Ичиго статуй.  
– Считай это платой за мою помощь. Деньги здесь не в ходу, а помогать «за просто так» я не люблю. И скажи спасибо, что я, например, не заставил тебя приводить десять доводов в защиту твоего не менее глубокого заблуждения «Мне нравятся только девушки». Ну, а теперь ты готов слушать мои выводы?  
Они с Ичиго пристально посмотрели друг на друга, после чего парень неохотно кивнул и сел на место.  
– Еще одно замечание не по делу – получишь в зубы, – предупредил он.  
Мелкий зампакто притворился, что не заметил, и, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил:  
– Я думаю, за время своих поисков ты убедился, что твой зампакто – Зангецу или Тенса Зангецу, я помню, – скорее всего, изменил имя или внешность. Искать его по обыденным привычкам – также бессмысленное занятие, потому что сюда обычно попадают с ослабленном состоянии, когда не до привычных занятий. Максимум, на что хватает зампакто – создать обстановку себе на участке. Проводя параллели – ты, когда ранен, хочешь клубники? Или что ты там любишь?

– Клубнику не люблю, – поморщившись, буркнул Ичиго. – Но да, я понял. Зангецу может вообще никуда не выходить и ничего не делать, так что по привычкам его не выследишь.  
– По тем привычкам, которые он может или хочет изменить – нет, – поправил его Гарётенсей, – поэтому мы будем искать его по свойствам, быстро изменить которые невозможно.   
Ичиго свел вместе брови, соображая, какие именно свойства зампакто имеет в виду, но тот не стал дожидаться ответа.  
– Нам нужно найти в этом городе существо, силы которого лежат не от природных стихий, выглядит как человек, во внешности преобладают неяркие тона – белый, черный, подозреваю, все оттенки коричневого или серого, одежда тех же цветов. Открытого тела как можно меньше, правильно? – обратился Гарётенсей к Ичиго. – Ты кивай, если все так, а то мало ли.  
– Пока все правильно. У Тенсы Зангецу был даже скрывающий лицо капюшон.  
– Отлично! – Гарётенсей расплылся в улыбке. Винди смотрела на него восхищенными глазами, как первоклашка на профессора. – Тогда я правильно догадался, и закутанные в полупрозрачные ткани отпадают тоже. Никаких шелков и всего такого.  
– У Тенсы, кажется, на капюшоне был мех, – порывшись в памяти, добавил Ичиго.  
– Ценная информация, – снисходительно кивнул Гарётенсей. – Как я понимаю, твой зампакто замкнут и немногословен, значит, мы должны искать участок с высоким забором или дом с маленькими окошками. Ты уже заметил, это свидетельствует о малой открытости живущего там зампакто. Еще я склонен предположить, что искать нужно высокое здание или здание на холме – не-воздушное существо, добровольно предпочитающее торчать на шесте на крыше небоскреба, должно ну очень любить высоту и хороший вид.   
– На холме я вроде всех обошел, – почесав затылок, с сомнением сказал Ичиго.  
Винди хихикнула.   
– Представляю себе лица бедных жильцов, особенно если ты вламывался ко всем подряд!  
Гарётенсей одним движением руки прекратил их диалог.  
– Винди, – обратился он, расплетая ноги и вставая, – ты сможешь определить тип зампакто, не заходя к нему на участок? Особенно – определить, воздушный он или нет. Или хотя бы, что не стихийный.  
– Конечно, – с улыбкой заверила та, прыжком вскакивая с места. – Ради прекрасных голубых глаз Ичиго – все, что угодно!  
И Гарётенсей, и Ичиго на миг перекосило, каждого – по своим причинам.  
– Тогда мы отправляемся обходить самые высокие дома в городе, желательно за высокими заборами. Ты, Винди, будешь говорить нам, какого типа живущий в них зампакто. Если нужного – добиваемся, чтобы ты, Ичиго, увидел его владельца или владелицу. Или расспрашиваем соседей: одетых в мини-юбки, – Гарётенсей неодобрительно покосился на голые ноги Винди, – или прозрачные шаровары отбрасываем сразу. Всяких зверей – тоже. По моим оценкам, настолько высоких зданий не более полусотни, потому что воздушные или летающие зампакто селятся все же в горах, из них перспективных домов – возможно, с десяток. Согласись, это существенно упрощает поиски, – с невыразимым довольством закончил зампакто.  
Ичиго смотрел на черноволосого мальчишку и молчал. Теперь, когда Гарётенсей разложил все по полочкам, ему стало до боли очевидным, каким идиотом он был все это время, тычась, как слепой, в разные стороны – и теряя, теряя драгоценную рейрёку, а с ней и шансы найти Зангецу.  
– Ну что ты молчишь? – тревожно спросила Винди. – Идем уже!   
Ичиго разлепил губы.  
– Спасибо, Гарётенсей.  
Мелкий зампакто польщенно заулыбался.

***

  
После небольшого, но бурного обсуждения было решено начать с ближних к храму районов. Винди настаивала, что башня рядом с ее домом подходит идеально – она могла поручиться, что там живет не воздушный зампакто, иначе бы она не стала ему мешать, селясь рядом, и за все это время она ни разу не видела соседа. Но, помня, что Винди приходит к себе только спать, Ичиго решил не тащиться через весь город ради одного варианта, тем более что Гарётенсей имел на примете несколько нужных домов поблизости.   
Помощь древнего зампакто в юном теле оказалась неоценима – он взмахом руки останавливал Винди, уже готовую рвануть к первому показавшемуся вдали высокому зданию, и кратко пояснял, почему не стоит тратить здесь время. Оказалось, он твердо помнил, когда попал сюда («когда Далай-Лама бежал в Монголию от британцев, совсем недавно по человеческим меркам»), и, обладая хорошей памятью, мог сказать, какие здания стояли еще до его появления, а какие появились позднее. Семнадцать месяцев Ичиго были здесь ничем – некоторые зампакто потеряли своих хозяев столетия назад и до сих пор восстанавливались, или никак не могли выбрать новых.  
– Нам к той мельнице, – указал Гарётенсей, когда они вышли к реке. Слева виднелся второй мост – в отличии от первого, каменного и широкого, который уже видел Ичиго, этот был деревянным и шатким. Справа набережная с уютными низкими домиками кончалась, и начинался заболоченный берег, где ивы склонялись к воде. Чуть вдалеке над ивовой рощей виднелась высокая, с девятиэтажный дом, старинная водяная мельница, к которой вела тропинка. Если Ичиго правильно помнил общий вид города, то если пойти вправо еще дальше, эта узкая полоска зелени вдоль берега скоро кончится, начнутся опять дома, а если идти вправо еще дальше, то можно выйти на улицу, поднимающуюся на холм, вдоль парка.  
Винди вгляделась в неподвижные лопасти и нахмурилась.  
– Это точно не воздушный, точно не стихийный… И не кидо-зампакто. Нет, не знаю.  
Они сошли с брусчатки набережной и отправились по тропинке, песок вперемешку с травой шуршал под ногами. Ичиго ломал голову, что общего может быть у Зангецу и заброшенной мельницы, Винди вовсю размахивала руками, периодически запутываясь ленточками в низко нависающих ивах, а Гарётенсей мрачнел с каждым шагом.  
– Стоп, – заявил он, когда они вышли на заросшую лужайку с косо стоящей мельницей; к реке вел пологий спуск. – Мы забыли кое о чем важном.  
– Да? – Ичиго огляделся. Ему с трудом верилось, что Зангецу может отсиживаться в таком месте. Но никого не было видно, и, что странно, плотины и какого-нибудь ручья тоже не наблюдалось.   
– Мы забыли о твоей безопасности, человек, – с отвращением выплюнул Гарётенсей. – Зампакто в этом мире физически не могут причинить существенный вред друг другу, а вот тебе… Если бы я вспомнил об этом раньше, мы могли бы зайти в оружейную или к паре моих знакомых зампакто, они бы поделились.  
– Ичиго может воспользоваться мной! – Винди схватила его за руку. – Я полностью восстановилась, так что с удовольствием тебе помогу! Просто скажи «Хёхёроро, я…»  
– Нет, – перебил ее Гарётенсей, – обойдемся без этого. Но меняем план. Там, – кивок в сторону мельницы, – может скрываться кто угодно, поэтому первыми идем мы. А Ичиго остается ждать здесь.   
– Хех, я с удовольствием вытащу из своей берлоги любого зампакто!  
Ичиго поймал преданный взгляд Винди и почувствовал себя неуютно. Ее дружеское отношение с каждым часом перерастало в нечто большее, и он не был уверен, как к этому относиться.  
– Не он? – тихонько спросил его Гарётенсей.   
– Вряд ли, – так же тихо ответил Ичиго. – Я ничего не чувствую.  
– Пошли уже! – Винди замахала рукой с середины поляны, подзывая. Гарётенсей фыркнул, но послушно двинулся за ней. Около открытой двери в мельницу оба заколебались, что-то обсуждая – с такого расстояния Ичиго не слышал, что именно, потом осторожно вошли.  
Ичиго сжал кулаки. Наука ждать и ничего не предпринимать, пока его друзья подвергаются опасности, ему по-прежнему не давалась. Несколько минут прошли в тишине, звенящей, как колокол, как из мельницы донесся короткий вскрик Винди.  
Он бросился вперед, не обращая внимания, что земля подрагивает, а мельница угрожающе раскачивается. Окно на третьем этаже башни разбилось, из него выпрыгнули Винди с Гарётенсеем. Последний держался за пучок лент с ее юбки.  
– Ичиго, беги в лес! – крикнул Гарётенсей, приземляясь. Он отпустил ленты, и они с Винди дружно рванули назад.  
Мельница затрещала, ее лопасти изогнулись, удлинились, пытаясь догнать беглецов, а из земли – Ичиго не верил своим глазам – показались каменные ноги.  
– Там внутри нет зампакто! Это он сам!!! – сбивчиво выкрикнула Винди, подбегая к Ичиго и дергая его за руку.  
Опасность часто дышала Ичиго в затылок, но еще никогда она не принимала вид огромных еловых лопастей, из которых вырастали толстенные пальцы. Воздух был наполнен треском и скрежетом, ожившая мельница выдирала ноги из земли, с каждым шагом катастрофически быстро сокращая расстояние, и Ичиго, оглядываясь через плечо, видел искаженное гневом «лицо» там, где прикреплялись лопасти.  
У них бы получилось вовремя добраться до кромки рощи, они бы успели, но гигантский зампакто издал громкий рык и пустил в них мельничное колесо. Ичиго дернулся в сторону, Винди в полуразвороте всплеснула руками, с ее лиловых лент сорвались вихри воздуха, и колесо прошло в нескольких метрах от них.   
Деревянные пальцы едва не схватили Ичиго за локоть, но внезапно под лопастью очутился Гарётенсей, прицельно вогнавший вверх короткий клинок, и лопасть отдернулась, а сам зампакто обиженно взревел.  
Этой короткой заминки им хватило, чтобы скрыться за деревьями. Только когда впереди показался парапет набережной, они перевели дух, и Винди начала смеяться:  
– Ну надо же! Бедный Суйшамару*, он, наверное, специально выбрал место, где его никто-никто не мог потревожить, а тут мы!  
Ичиго уперся ладонями в колени, стараясь отдышаться, и не очень ее слушал.   
– Зато мы доказали, что методика действует, – философски заметил Гарётенсей, разжал хватку на своем коротком узком мече, почти кинжале, и тот растворился в воздухе. – Зампакто ближнего боя и большой силы, всё, как нужно.   
– Ой, Ичиго, у тебя кровь! – вдруг воскликнула Винди. – Извини, это я виновата, не смогла защитить, – нервное веселье слетело с нее, как шелуха, сменившись огорчением.  
– Где? – Ичиго оглядел себя. – А, ерунда, подумаешь, локоть оцарапал.  
– Приложи подорожник, – посоветовал Гарётенсей, – мы тебя вылечить не сможем, не наш профиль.  
– Сейчас! Я найду! – Винди опрометью кинулась в заросли травы около тропинки и начала там поспешно шарить.  
Ичиго и Гарётенсей обменялись взглядами, и мелкий зампакто невозмутимо поправил немного растрепавшийся черноволосый хвостик.  
– А откуда вы узнали, как его зовут? – поинтересовался Ичиго, с легким беспокойством наблюдая за Винди – та, передвигаясь на корточках, приближалась к какому-то куску скалы – и росшему рядом с ней высоченному кусту крапивы, и, учитывая открытость наряда, Винди в любой момент могла проверить на себе, действует ли крапива на зампакто или нет. – Он представился?  
– На мельничных жерновах было написано, – отозвался Гарётенсей. – Кстати, было весьма неприятно, когда мы поднялись на третий этаж, а пол под нами вдруг заходил ходуном.  
– Прости.  
Зампакто передернул плечами.  
– Чего-то в этом духе и следовало ожидать. Нам еще повезло, что это оказался не очень агрессивный зампакто, потому что эти ивы ему – что травинки, догнал бы. Впрочем, могло быть еще хуже, – подумав, добавил он. – Это мог оказаться какой-нибудь мстительный демон, не ушли бы без проклятья.  
– Демон? – Ичиго нахмурился. – В смысле, зампакто-демон?  
– Нет, просто демон, – Гарётенсей поморщился от донесшегося до них ойканья Винди. – Ты же не думаешь, что в такой удобный в плане отдыха мир попадают только зампакто?  
По спине Ичиго пробежал холодок.  
– Честно говоря, я так и думал, – осторожно сказал он. – В смысле, это же мир только для духов мечей, нет?  
Гарётенсей покосился на него с отвратительно снисходительным видом, и у Ичиго машинально зачесались кулаки.  
– Ты же сюда как-то попал? Причем живой – и даже не шинигами. Почему бы и другим этого не сделать? – видя озадаченность парня, он соизволил все же пояснить: – Просто обычно они тут же уходят из города, а когда восстановят силы – из этого мира. Им среди нас неуютно.   
– Нашла! – к ним подбежала радостная Винди с толстым пучком травы, цветущей желтыми цветочками. – Подорожника нет, но есть рута, – сообщила она. – Сорвала с запасом, Ичиго, с собой возьмешь, на всякий случай. Ее и в чай тоже можно, успокаивает!  
Винди всучила ему пучок, выудила откуда-то чистую бледно-лиловую ленточку, надергала с цветущего гибкого стебля мелкие листочки, густо положила их на ленту и проворно обмотала ее вокруг локтя Ичиго. Тот стоически терпел ее суматоху из-за такой ерундовой ссадины, понимая, что иначе Винди будет еще долго переживать.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ичиго, на пробу подвигав рукой в импровизированной повязке, – уверен, к утру все заживет.  
Винди просияла и закружилась на месте.  
– Кстати, о времени, – вмешался Гарётенсей, – предлагаю всем посмотреть на небо и на сегодня закончить. Нам всем еще возвращаться, так что продолжим завтра.  
Беглый взгляд вверх показал справедливость замечания, и они заторопились на набережную.  
– Тебе туда, – махнул рукой мелкий зампакто. – Я ведь правильно понял, ты живешь у парка, на холме? Тогда – видишь проулок за большим якорем? По нему, не сворачивая, до конца, там повернешь налево. За ярко-оранжевым домом в виде книги свернешь направо, та улица как раз выведет тебя к парку. А нам в другую сторону, так короче будет.

Распрощавшись с зампакто и договорившись о завтрашней встрече, Ичиго, следуя указаниям Гарётенсея, без проблем поднялся к дому старухи. Он успел как раз вовремя – уже начало темнеть, воздух потяжелел, но ощущение липкости на коже еще не возникло.  
Саку-сама сидела на веранде, поджав ноги, и пила чай, сосредоточенно глядя в никуда, и, казалось, не обратила на приход Ичиго ни малейшего внимания, пока тот не подошел и неловко не положил перед ней пучок травы, набранной Винди.  
Брови старухи поползли вверх.  
– Это мне?  
– Ну, оно вроде как в чай хорошо. И добрый вечер, – Ичиго поежился под ее острым, но немного изумленным взглядом.  
– Рута. Мне. В чай**, – старуха наклонила голову, рассматривая пучок, и уголок ее рта криво дернулся.   
Возможно, это была улыбка, Ичиго не поручился бы.  
Саку-сама вздохнула и убрала руту сбоку от себя, мельком глянув на забинтованный локоть Ичиго и на миг нахмурившись.  
– Если хочешь, присоединяйся, – она взглядом указала на поднос с чаем, стоявший справа от нее. На этот раз там было две чашки.  
Ичиго благодарно кивнул и плюхнулся на гладкие доски веранды. Чай был весьма кстати. Может, в этом мире его душетело не испытывало голода или жажды, но он уже соскучился по самым простым, обыденным вещам вроде наслаждения от вкуса еды или питья.  
Они сидели в молчании и пили чай, и эта тишина была спокойной, умиротворенной. На поместье плавно надвигалась ночь, но, если не смотреть на мрачное беззвездное небо, лучшего проведения вечера и пожелать было нельзя: свежий воздух, легкий ветерок, шелестящая листва, вкусный чай, не напрягающий собеседник рядом… Ичиго покачал головой, удивляясь самому себе. «Наверное, это потому, что сегодня меня осаждали и Винди, и этот Гарё». Он бы хотел пообщаться с Саку, но та по-прежнему не выказывала ни малейшего желания разговаривать, и Ичиго не стал настаивать.  
Когда чай кончился, старуха молча поднялась, забрала поднос и траву и скрылась в недрах дома. Ичиго уже привычно крикнул вслед «Спасибо!» и «Спокойной ночи!» и последовал ее примеру. Спалось в доме старухи просто замечательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Суйшамару (яп.) – водяная мельница  
> ** Руту душистую в свежем виде прикладывают к ранам для заживления. На языке цветов рута означает символ сожаления, раскаяния, покаяния. Чай из руты успокаивает, улучшает сон, его также советуют женщинам в климаксе для стимулирования половой активности.


	6. Один из четырнадцати

Ичиго не раз клял себя за то, что не настоял самому зайти за Винди, которая должна была отвести его к храму Гарётенсея – сам он еще плохо ориентировался в мешанине закутков и улочек. Хотелось активных действий, хотелось бежать уже от дома к дому, ища, вглядываясь, узнавая… Собирая листья в мешок, он в который раз бросил взгляд на браслет. Примерно полторы больших завитушки. Все же половинка в день, не четверть, значит, у него два с лишним дня.  
«Сколько там Гарётенсей говорил? С десяток домов? Времени хватит с запасом! – Ичиго улыбнулся и смахнул с майки прилипший золотой листок. Потом не удержался и снова посмотрел на браслет. – Вот эти мелкие кружки тоже должны что-то давать, так что… Думаю, энергии хватит до послезавтра точно».  
– Этот браслет – накопитель рейрёку? – прервал его мысли скрипучий голос старухи. Ичиго вздрогнул и посмотрел на остановившуюся рядом зампакто. Так необычно было, что она обратилась к нему первой, что он даже не сразу понял вопрос.  
– Что? Накопитель? А, да, – он вновь глянул на браслет, – с его помощью я попал сюда.  
Саку перевела взгляд с браслета на лицо Ичиго, потом обратно, потом посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
– Скоро тебе пора будет уходить.  
– Да.  
– Ты уже решил, что будешь делать, когда не найдешь свой зампакто?  
– Я его найду, – Ичиго сжал кулаки, – обязательно. Я теперь знаю, как.  
Старуха наклонила голову, в ее глазах мелькнула… жалость? Ичиго нахмурился, чувствуя, как хорошее настроение покидает его. Почему Саку-сама была так уверена, что у него ничего не выйдет?  
– Тогда я дам тебе совет, Ичиго, – медленно сказала она. – Найди зампакто, который тебе подходит, и уговори его пойти с тобой.  
– Мне не нужен другой зампакто! – вскинулся Ичиго, но старуха продолжала, словно не слыша:  
– Это твой последний шанс стать шинигами. Другого не будет. Когда сила твоего браслета истощится, ты вернешься в мир живых и вновь станешь обычным человеком. Не позволяй своей глупой сентиментальности лишить себя последнего шанса на силу.  
– Моя «глупая сентиментальность»?! – в груди Ичиго вскипело, в лицо бросилась краска. – Что вы об этом знаете? Ничего! Вот и не лезьте! Я найду его! И мне не нужно знать, что будет, если не получится!  
Он практически кричал, нависая над седой старухой, доходившей ему до груди, но та не отводила глаза и смотрела прямо на него, твердо и немного устало.  
– Мне казалось, ты из тех, кто хочет силу не для власти над миром. Скорее, чтобы защитить кого-то или что-то. Твои цели изменились? Сила тебе больше не нужна?  
Ичиго молчал, вмиг растеряв все подходящие слова. Старуха была права, он нуждался в силе. Но сейчас отчаянно хотелось крикнуть ей в лицо «Да мне уже наплевать на силу! Я хочу вернуть Зангецу!!!».  
Не дождавшись ответа, старуха пошла дальше, таща за собой набитые мешки. Вплоть до самого прихода Винди, весело забарабанившей в ворота, они не разговаривали.

***

  
Первую половину пути до храма Винди бодро делилась с ним своими мыслями и соображениями, куда им идти и что проверять, но даже это не смогло поднять Ичиго настроение. Жесткие слова старухи не шли у него из головы.   
Казалось, все вокруг принимали как должное, что Ичиго ищет свой зампакто, чтобы восстановить силы шинигами. И он сам старался обрубать предложение на «Я ищу свой зампакто», старательно не договаривая, зачем и почему его ищет. Но… Пришла пора смотреть правде в глаза. Он не искал свою силу шинигами. Ему было бы плевать, даже если бы Зангецу больше никогда не восстановился до своей прежней силы – разве он сейчас не жил без силы? Просто… «Только бы он вернулся, – впервые сумел признать для себя Ичиго. – Любым. Кем угодно, чем угодно. Лишь бы вернулся. Пожалуйста…».  
 _Я скучаю по тебе. Мне грустно без тебя._  
– Ичиго, ты в порядке? – заботливо спросила идущая рядом Винди, судя по встревоженной интонации – не впервые.  
– Да, все нормально, – он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая гнетущие мысли и пиная подвернувшийся под носок камешек. – Так, задумался.  
– Мне казалось, ты будешь радоваться, – немного обиженно сказала Винди, – ты ведь уже близок к своей цели. Или, – она лукаво улыбнулась, – так не хочется расставаться с этим миром?  
Ичиго поднял голову и посмотрел вверх, на повисшее над ними равнодушное бело-серое небо, монотонное и почти невыносимое в своей однообразности. Здесь зампакто могли разнообразить свои жилища и внешность, как им хотелось, но никому из них не удалось бы избежать псевдо-жизни под этим неестественным небом, словно под огромным туманным колпаком.  
– Винди, а ты помнишь настоящее небо?   
На ее лице на миг проступила печаль. Винди опустила взгляд, смотря на носки своих лиловых туфелек, потом подергала себя за ленту на запястье и бережно перевязала ее узелок.  
– Да, помню, – помолчав, сказала она, – оно огромное, синее-синее, иногда черное. А еще розовое. На нем бывают тучи, радуга, молнии и солнце. А еще закаты! Я когда-то любила закаты, в них хорошо мечталось, что завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня.  
– Прости. – Ну вот, теперь он еще и ей настроение испортил.   
– Ничего страшного, – она пожала плечами, – думаю, скоро я его увижу. Мне почему-то кажется, что мое пребывание здесь подходит к концу.  
– Винди, а что будет, если я заберу с собой еще не восстановившийся зампакто?   
Винди испытующе посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд вдаль.  
– Наверное, придется восстанавливать его в твоем мире. Подпитывать своей рейрёку, возможно, перековывать. В любом случае, не восстановившимся зампакто ты пользоваться не сможешь. Но не думай об этом сейчас. Главное – найти твой зампакто, а уж дальше, – она беспечно махнула рукой, – уверена, у тебя все будет хорошо.  
– Спасибо, – неловко сказал Ичиго.  
Они завернули за угол, и впереди замаячили криптомерии около дома Гарётенсея. Мелкий зампакто уже ждал их у начала тропинки в рощицу, методично делая отжимания – причем на двух пальцах. «Ого, кто-то всерьез подходит к своим тренировкам», – подумалось Ичиго.  
– Я уже думал, вы решили просто погулять по городу, – вместо приветствия заметил Гарётенсей, вставая.  
– Ой, это я виновата, – покаялась Винди. – Я решила проверить кое-какие дома около меня, чтобы нам всем потом не ходить, а в итоге задержалась. И та башня, что совсем-совсем около меня – я настаиваю, мы должны ее проверить! Она очень подходящая! Только я войти туда что-то не могу…  
– Разберемся, – Гарётенсей прервал ее движением руки. – Значит, план действий таков…

***

  
Всю ночь Гарётенсей был занят делом, о чем сообщил без ложной скромности. Прежде всего, заметив, что Ичиго слабо представляет себе план города, он нарисовал ему карту. Условную, в некоторых местах он давно не был, и информация могла устареть, но это была все же карта! За одно это Ичиго простил ему всю его заносчивость. «Ориентируйся на статуи и фонтаны, – вдобавок посоветовал тот, – размеры участков меняются в зависимости от силы зампакто, расположение домов тоже, потому что зампакто приходят и уходят, а нейтральные места силы – и да, парк и река тоже считаются – остаются». На карте были отмечены как раз такие места, основные, хоть и запутанные, улицы и улочки, и главное – дома, подпадающие под необходимые условия. «На всякий случай», – туманно пояснил зампакто.  
Таких мест оказалось немного больше, чем предполагалось – четырнадцать, причем одно из них они проверили вчера. Ичиго был готов отправиться немедленно, но Гарётенсей заставил их подождать, а сам ненадолго вернулся в храм, как оказалось – за мечом.  
– Вот, – он протянул Ичиго невзрачную катану без ножен и каких-либо опознавательных знаков, похожую на те, что носили шинигами, – лучше, чем ничего, и к тому же достаточно стандартное.   
– Это я с утра заглянул кое к кому, – добавил он, видя, что Ичиго не спешит восторгаться оружием, и не удержался от подколки: – Так и знал, что вы рано не придете.  
– Гарё-чан, ты молодец! – Винди порывисто обняла мелкого зампакто, тот, не ожидая такого, немного покраснел.  
– Спасибо, – Ичиго встал в стойку и на пробу взмахнул катаной. Не ахти, не всякий удар выдержит, но, действительно, это было лучше, чем ничего. Его также не радовала перспектива ходить по городу с обнаженным мечом наперевес, но делать было нечего.  
– Хочешь, дам тебе ленту? – охотно предложила Винди, поняв его трудности.  
– Не надо, – отмахнулся Ичиго и, вспомнив Иккаку, просто закинул катану на плечо. Вес был не тот, длина была не та, и рукоять тоже… Не стоило ухудшать ситуацию, пытаясь еще и замотать катану на манер Зангецу. – Пойдем!

***

  
Внутри у Ичиго все сжалось в комок нервов, когда они подходили к первому дому: башне, составленной из огромных кубиков разного размера унылого песочного цвета. Казалось, кубы были составлены хаотично, подчиняясь нечеловеческим законам гармонии, и от этого было не по себе. Окон с ходу было не увидеть, но, присмотревшись, можно было заметить узкие щели в местах соединения кубиков.  
Ичиго остановился.   
– В моем мире… были наклоненные вбок небоскребы, – сказал он, не в силах подробнее объяснить, почему сейчас его охватывает практически ужас оттого, что надо подходить к этому зданию. Такому изломанному, неправильному – по его, Ичиго, вине. Это было словно смотреть на вывернутое наизнанку тело, еще живое.  
– Может, это и не он, – попыталась ободрить его Винди. – Может, у этого зампакто просто вкус такой.   
– Лучше скажи, какого он типа, – резко оборвал ее Гарётенсей, – я не чувствую.  
Та задумчиво склонила голову.  
– Не воздух, не стихийный, и вряд ли кидо-типа. А ты разве не ощущаешь?  
– Толстые стены всегда мешают, – неохотно сказал мелкий зампакто, – поэтому я настаивал, чтобы ты шла с нами. Ичиго, я так понимаю, вообще ничего не чувствует.  
– Ничего, – подтвердил тот и непроизвольно сглотнул. – Но здание… подходит.  
Он первым шагнул к двери – квадрату посреди уходящего в землю наклоненного куба, и постучал. У него сердце уходило в пятки.  
Но стоило двери распахнуться, как сразу стало ясно, что волновался он зря.   
С первого же взгляда на хозяина дома стало ясно, что он – ни разу не Зангецу. Половина его головы была выбрита, вторая – зализана в желтый ирокез, и на зампакто был облегающий костюм из коричневой кожи с множеством разноцветных карманов, оставлявший полностью открытыми грудь и живот.   
– Всем привет! – первым выпалил зампакто, цепким взглядом окидывая компанию. – Это ты, что ли, ищешь свой зампакто? – он выбросил руку вперед и, не церемонясь, ухватил Ичиго за воротник футболки, рывком притягивая ближе.  
– Эй! – Ичиго левой рукой перехватил его руку, его брови сошлись в одну линию.  
Зампакто ухмыльнулся и вгляделся в глаза Ичиго.  
– Хорош, – заключил он и разжал пальцы, парень машинально отшатнулся. Катана покинула свое место за плечами и теперь была нацелена прямо на владельца дома.  
– Простите за беспокойство, – хладнокровно вмешался Гарётенсей, обходя Ичиго и вплотную приближаясь к точно-не-Зангецу, – вы совершенно правильно поняли, это тот странный живой, что ищет свой зампакто, Зангецу.   
– Жаль, не меня, – нагло заявил дух меча, скашивая взгляд вниз, на Гарётенсея. Со стороны они представляли забавную картину – Гарётенсей доходил зампакто чуть выше пояса, и в своей китайской рубашке, широких штанах и аккуратном хвостике представлял собой просто образец традиционности рядом с авангардным зампакто. – Я Тобидаши*, и если я вновь появлюсь в Сейретее, мое имя будут знать все!  
Ичиго, уже отошедший от первого шока, кивнул:  
– Уверен, так и будет, – и закинул катану обратно на плечо, уже зная, что опасность ему не грозит. Что-то в этом зампакто напомнило ему Кёраку – полное разгильдяйство снаружи и жесткий стержень внутри. И доброжелательные смешинки в глазах. – Извините, что напрасно вас побеспокоили.  
Гарётенсей обернулся к Ичиго, взглядом спрашивая «Точно не он?», и Ичиго покачал головой. Можно было не тратить здесь дальше время.  
– Что ж, тогда не будем вам мешать в вашем самосовершенствовании, – отступив на шаг, церемонно поклонился мелкий зампакто – видимо, это была какая-то устойчивая формулировка, потому что Винди, чуть склонившись, пробормотала что-то похожее.   
– И на этом всё? – Тобидаши фыркнул, подмигнул Ичиго и, пробормотав что-то вроде «Стоило ради такой ерунды стучать», захлопнул дверь.  
– Уф-ф! – выдохнула Винди. – Нам совершенно точно нужно продумать, что говорить, когда они открывают дверь. Я так растерялась!  
– Придумаем, – отозвался Гарётенсей, – Ичиго, отметь на карте этот дом, мы его уже проверили.  
– Сейчас, – Ичиго вытащил карту и маленький карандаш, заботливо приложенный к ней Гарётенсеем, и с удовольствием зачеркнул нужный кружок. У Гарётенсея, как у Исиды временами, склонность командовать иногда зашкаливала, и с этим также надо было смириться или не обращать внимание. Но сейчас Ичиго готов был терпеть что угодно, потому что еще немного, и… Еще чуть-чуть.  
«Уже близко, – подумал он, – я чувствую это. Мы на верном пути, и Зангецу где-то в одном из оставшихся двенадцати домов. Больше не спрячется».  
С этими мыслями Ичиго убрал карту, потом улыбнулся друзьям:  
– Чего мы ждем? Пошли!  


***

  
После второго проверенного дома ступор Ичиго сошел на нет. Вместо этого его подхватила волна лихорадочного веселья, будто он играл в озорную угадайку. Это была отличная игра – беспроигрышная лотерея «вытяни черный шар из коробки с белыми», где, строго по теории вероятности, черным мог оказаться любой, но если вытаскивать все шары подряд, рано или поздно точно вытащишь нужный.  
Они подходили к домам и сперва всматривались. Жилища зампакто были когда причудливыми, когда уродливыми, Ичиго бросил переживать по поводу странной архитектуры уже после огромнейшего слитка железа со впаянными в него зеркальными стеклами. Если дом был слишком цветной, они начинали сомневаться сразу, даже не дожидаясь вердикта Винди, и не ошибались – внутри обычно жили зампакто, страшно далекие от сдержанной черно-бело-серой гаммы. Некоторых выглядывающих на их стук (потому что они все равно проверяли) Ичиго сразу мысленно заносил в рубрику «кошмар психиатра» – маска Сембонзакуры на их фоне выглядела воплощением дружелюбия и стиля.   
Серьезные затруднения у них возникли всего один раз, с круглым домом за мощным бревенчатым частоколом, с соломенной крышей и на толстенных сваях – Винди и Гарётенсей готовы были отбросить его сразу, как только перелезли через забор, потому что на территории всего участка в бешеном количестве водились цветочные клумбы, но Ичиго уперся. Им он не стал об этом говорить, но сам хорошо помнил, что Зангецу хотел бы разнообразить его мир небоскребов.   
Вот только никаких лестниц у дома не было. Они стучали по сваям, кричали, потом даже хором, потом поняли, что безнадежно. Затем после недолгого обсуждения Ичиго подсадил Винди, и она, используя свои ленточки, ловко залезла по столбу. В доме никого не оказалось, и пришлось использовать резервный вариант – спросить соседей. На их счастье, у этого зампакто оказалась общительная соседка – рыжеволосая смуглая Суми но Сейрен** (стихийная, скорее всего атакует лавой, как шепнула Ичиго Винди). По ее словам, тут жил воздушный зампакто Джикидахо***, который половину времени проводил в горах, отрабатывая атаки, и в городе появлялся редко. Причин не верить ей не было, тем более, что по описанию обстановки от Винди («Куча безделушек, симпатичные шторы на окнах, везде на полу ковры-дорожки из разноцветных нитей») этот дух меча им тоже не подходил.  
– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ту башню около Винди ты специально оставил напоследок? – хмуро поинтересовался Ичиго у Гарётенсея. Винди уже давно убежала вперед, сгорая от нетерпения проверить последний оставшийся дом, а Ичиго никак не мог отделаться от странного сосущего ощущения в животе. Он и хотел идти к башне, и одновременно не хотел, ноги сами отказывались идти в нужную сторону, он едва заставлял себя не отставать от того же Гарётенсея.  
Мелкий зампакто приподнял бровь.  
– Ради сомнительного удовольствия слушать, как она каждый раз спрашивает, когда же мы пойдем проверять ее соседа?  
Ичиго фыркнул. Гарётенсей, конечно, любил оправдывать свое имя, оставляя последнее слово за собой, но вряд ли он стал бы проводить весь день на ногах ради такого мелкого вредительства.  
– Мог бы придумать что-нибудь поправдивее.  
– Мог бы, – покладисто согласился Гарётенсей. – Как тебе, например, вариант, что я с самого начала ставил на эту башню? Потому что, поверь мне, Ичиго, тебя далеко не зря притянуло именно в тот район города. Парк – ближайшая к этой башне нейтральная точка силы, и больше в округе никаких подходящих домов нет.  
Ичиго встал как вкопанный.  
– Так какого фига мы туда сразу не пошли?!   
Гарётенсей не ответил, переведя взгляд на дорогу, и пару раз пнул какой-то подвернувшийся камушек. Затем обернулся к Ичиго:   
– Мне не хотелось тебя обнадеживать попусту. Да, самый твой вероятный шанс – башня, где живет не-воздушный зампакто, который редко куда выходит. Скорее всего, это действительно Зангецу, но… Ичиго, я не пророк и не святой, я тоже могу ошибаться. И я хотел сначала перебрать все прочие варианты, даже бессмысленные, чтобы подойти туда осознанно. Чтобы после этой башни мы могли честно сказать «Мы сделали все, что в наших силах», вне зависимости от результата.  
– Что значит – вне зависимости от результата? – Сердце Ичиго пропустило удар.  
Гарётенсей пожал плечами.  
– Если в башне – не Зангецу, тебе останется только смириться. И подумать о другой версии твоего появления здесь, например. Потому что либо тебя притянуло сюда к твоему мечу, либо тот, кто тебя сюда отправлял, хорошо знал, что делает, куда тебя посылает и зачем. Он ведь мог?  
Ичиго не сразу сообразил, что Гарётенсей спрашивает об Урахаре.  
– Да, он мог, – рассеянно ответил он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Потом спохватился: – Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что Зангецу может быть вообще не здесь?!  
На лице Гарётенсея появилась печальная улыбка.  
– Именно так, Ичиго. Именно так. Судя по твоим рассказам, ты обладаешь большой силой, и, думаю, многие бы предпочли, чтобы ты остался шинигами – ты молод, горяч, легковерен, всегда готов придти на помощь… Ты – очень полезный воин, Куросаки Ичиго. И, заметь, только здесь ты можешь обрести новый зампакто.   
Ичиго на миг закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться со шквалом эмоций.  
– Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас? – хрипло спросил он.  
– Потому что считаю, что судьбу надо встречать с открытыми глазами. Потому что нет ничего хуже тумана на глазах или заблуждений, укоренившихся так прочно, что считаются единственной правдой.  
Ичиго открыл рот, потом закрыл. Пристально посмотрел на много пожившего зампакто в детском теле и коротко сказал только одно – «Спасибо». Гарётенсей невесело кивнул, понимая и принимая, и они в молчании отправились дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тобидаши (яп.) – выкидное лезвие (ножа)   
> ** Суми но Сейрен (яп.) – чистая выплавка (металла)   
> *** Джикидахо (яп.) – прямой бросок


	7. Пан или пропал

– Ну куда вы делись? Я уже заждалась! – обиженно накинулась на них давным-давно подошедшая к башне Винди. Ее, как и Ичиго раньше, обуревало лихорадочное нетерпение – пока Ичиго и Гарётенсей приближались к ней, она ни секунды не стояла на месте, размахивая руками, дергая ленточки на запястьях и переплетая прядки в каштановых волосах.  
– Прости, Винди, – сумрачно отозвался Ичиго, и зампакто оказалось достаточно одного взгляда на него, чтобы умолкнуть.   
Он остановился посреди улицы и вгляделся в башню из гладких, тщательно уложенных белых камней. Основание было не очень широким, но башня взмывала ввысь, оканчиваясь на безумной высоте – столбы Винди рядом с ней казались детской игрушкой. Окон не было, только кое-где каменную кладку разрезали, точно раны, узкие высокие бойницы. Около башни не было ни дерева, ни цветка – ничего, даже забора, – она была сама себе оградой, занимая весь участок.   
Краем уха Ичиго слышал, как Винди шепотом спрашивала Гарётенсея, что с ним случилось, но тот не ответил.  
Ичиго глубоко вздохнул, набрал в грудь воздуха и вплотную подступил к тяжелой, окованной железом двери.  
– Ичиго, стой! – Винди прыжком оказалась около него и схватила за плечо. – Мы с Гарётенсеем пойдем вперед, мало ли что.  
– Нет, – Ичиго снял с себя ее руку, – первым пойду я.   
– А вдруг там ловушка? – возмутилась Винди. – Или на тебя нападут?  
– Тогда тем более.  
Винди открыла рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но Гарётенсей ущипнул ее за голую ногу.   
– У Ичиго есть катана, – хладнокровно напомнил он, – может, не лучшая, но несколько секунд с ее помощью он выиграет. А там подоспеем мы.  
Дальнейшую перепалку Ичиго уже не слушал. Он отрывисто постучал, подождал, потом покрепче ухватил рукоять меча и медленно положил левую руку на массивное бронзовое дверное кольцо, торчащее из пасти неопознаваемого клыкастого чудовища. Потянул. На удивление дверь подалась легко, без шума.  
– Как будто нас ждали, – пробормотала сзади Винди.  
«Да. И это самое неприятное – все слишком легко, – подумал Ичиго. – Дальше будет куда труднее, или нам показывают, что наш приход сюда бессмыслен?».   
– Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь? – крикнул Ичиго в темноту за приоткрывшейся дверью. – Можно войти?  
Тишина была ему ответом, как и на дальнейшее «Тогда я вхожу!». Он дернул кольцо сильнее, распахнул дверь настежь и замер, приготовившись… ко всему.   
Ничего не произошло.  
За дверью было пустое помещение, в котором не было видно ничего, кроме узкой каменной лавки, сливавшейся со стеной, и огромного дубового чурбана. Сверху и сбоку кто-то вогнал в него ножи разной формы, какие-то – только кончиком, а какие-то – по рукоять. И одно это уже говорило о силе обитателя этой башни, потому что не каждый смог бы проделать такое с прочнейшим дубом.  
«Зангецу… Ты намекаешь или предупреждаешь?». Он осторожно вступил в башню.   
Никого.   
Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он разглядел каменную лестницу. Ступени спиралью уходили в высоту, где виднелся второй этаж, и Ичиго, не колеблясь, отправился наверх. Возмущенное бормотание Винди сзади перемежалось спокойными репликами Гарётенсея, но их реплики сливались для Ичиго в сплошной гул. Его сердце колотилось, тело горело, а обмотка рукояти одолженной катаны царапала ладонь.  
На втором этаже также не было никого и ничего – дубовые доски пола и узкая, с ладонь, прорезь бойницы – но лестница продолжалась, уходя выше. Ичиго только тверже сжал губы и продолжил путь.  
Третий этаж копировал второй: пол, стены, бойница, никаких следов чьего-то присутствия. И никакой пыли – тоже.   
И лестница, ведущая еще выше.  
«Если ты решил спрятаться от меня на самом верху, то тебе не поможет. Я дойду. Делай башню хоть бесконечной высоты – но я найду тебя. Обязательно».  
Еще этаж.  
Еще один.  
И еще…  
– И-чи-го! – крикнула ему в спину Винди. – Эта башня закольцована. Я уверена, мы на этом этаже уже были!  
– Нам вперед, – Ичиго даже не обернулся, идя вперед и опираясь на каменную кладку стены.  
– Еще два пролета, – раздался успокаивающий голос Гарётенсея, – не больше. Или даже один, если я переоценил высоту.  
На следующем этаже Ичиго помедлил, сошел с лестницы на этаж и подождал, пока дойдут его спутники. Винди едва ли не плелась и, добравшись, согнулась пополам с громким «Уф-ф!», уперев ладони в колени и подметая волосами широкие доски пола. Гарётенсей, наоборот, даже не сильно запыхался и, встретившись с Ичиго взглядом, сдержанно кивнул:  
– Следующий – последний.  
Ичиго сглотнул, сердце билось уже где-то в горле. Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на лестницу, равнодушно уходившую ввысь, в неясную темноту высокого потолка.  
– Пора, – самому себе сказал он.  
Почему-то только сейчас ему бросилось в глаза, что ступеньки лестницы немного разной высоты. Что каждая из них сделана из цельного серого камня и уже чуть раскрошилась по краям. Что на них разный узор прожилок, а на середине – едва заметная вмятина, словно по этим ступеням ходили уже бесчисленное множество раз.  
«Пожалуйста, будь там. Злись на меня, ругайся на меня, обижайся на меня, отказывайся разговаривать – только найдись. Зангецу…»   
Лестница кончилась. Ичиго ступил на последний этаж башни и на миг замер, ошеломленный видом. Там было огромных четыре окна, и город раскинулся вокруг башни, словно гигантский цветной ковер. Вокруг Ичиго привычно заплясал ветер, насквозь пронизывая тонкую футболку и ероша волосы.   
Он медленно выдохнул, стараясь справиться с болью в груди – до сих пор он не осознавал, как соскучился по этому ощущению, как ему недоставало ветров его внутреннего мира.   
– Зачем ты пришел? – раздалось вдруг.   
Ичиго обернулся, машинально принимая защитную стойку.   
Вплотную к стене, едва не сливаясь с ней, стояла одетое в серо-черное фигура. Мужчина. Зампакто.  
Когда тот сделал шаг вперед, выходя из тени, Ичиго скрутило внутри. Коротко остриженные черные волосы, темно-серые глаза, раскраска или татуировка в виде маски на лице… И острый, полный кипящих эмоций взгляд.  
– Зангецу? – вырвалось у него, за спиной раздался изумленный вздох Винди.  
Зампакто сделал шаг к нему, другой, и Ичиго, не в силах отвести от него глаз, повторил его действия. Зангецу… или все-таки нет? Другое, более молодое, лицо, не те волосы, глаза, одежда – черный камзол, черные штаны, длинные сапоги и короткий плащ за плечами, всё другое! Но тогда откуда это ощущение понимания – глубинного, на бессознательном уровне?   
– Зачем ты пришел? – повторил свой вопрос зампакто. Его голос был выше, чем у Зангецу, без характерных бархатных ноток, но эти интонации… Он видел  _Ичиго_ перед собой, он спрашивал конкретно его!  
– Я… ищу свой зампакто, – боль, промелькнувшая при этих словах во взгляде духа меча, непонятным эхом отдалась и в Ичиго, он опустил клинок. – Я потерял его, по своей вине, и пришел в этот мир, чтобы найти его. Извиниться. Вернуть.  
Зампакто шагнул еще ближе. Протянул руку и кончиками пальцев дотронулся до его щеки. Пальцы у него были ледяные.  
– Тебе подойдет любой сильный зампакто, – шепотом сказал он, словно был не в силах справиться с голосом. Спрашивал? Утверждал?  
Ичиго не знал, чего хотел больше: отпрянуть от пальцев или наоборот, прижаться к холодной ладони.  
– Мне нужен только мой, – также негромко ответил он. – Только Зангецу. Никто больше.  
– Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда?!  
Рефлексы и врожденная реакция снесли Ичиго вбок, спасая его от удара. Зампакто напал на него, ошеломленного, выхватив пару тонких прямых мечей и жестко блокируя катану Ичиго. Краем глаза тот заметил, что Гарётенсей схватил Винди за руку, удерживая от вмешательства.  
– Пришел поиздеваться? – прорычал зампакто, раз за разом нанося удары, все сильнее и сильнее, но не пытаясь ни воспользоваться преимуществом двойных мечей, ни подобраться с незащищенной стороны. – Весь город говорит о живом, который явился сюда за своим мечом!  
Ичиго осторожно отступал, не ослабляя защиту, но не нападая. На секунду он оказался слишком близко, но зампакто не врезал ему с ноги, как неоднократно бывало на тренировках, и не переместился ему за спину. «Что тут вообще происходит?! Это даже стиль не Зангецу, но этот взгляд!..»   
– Ты как Тенса Зангецу, да? – наугад бросил он, парируя и вглядываясь в татуированное лицо мужчины, искаженное… болью? Он не узнал Тенсу сразу, здесь будет так же?   
– Нет! Я – Тецурин*! – взревел зампакто, отбрасывая Ичиго к стене. И из глубины сердца выдохнул:   
– И я тебя – ненавижу.  
Ичиго вскочил, понимая, что долго не устоит. Края одолженной катаны были все в выщерблинах, клинок еще мог выдержать не больше пары ударов. Раздался предупреждающий вскрик Винди, но он и сам видел: зампакто с лязгом скрестил перед собой мечи и атаковал. Ичиго увернулся от удара, на место, где он стоял, обрушился словно шквал лезвий, выбивая из стены каменную пыль и крошку. Скорость орудования клинками у зампакто была невероятная – казалось, у него не два, а десять, двадцать мечей! Будь Ичиго шинигами, он бы сумел с ним справиться, но не так, не в человеческом теле.  
Зампакто прыгнул к Ичиго, вновь скрещивая лезвия. Тот дернулся в сторону, мощь удара прошла по касательной, уходя в пол, и доски под ногами затрещали, проваливаясь, утаскивая за собой Ичиго. Гарётенсей что-то кричал, но грохот рушащихся досок заглушил его слова.

Ичиго не успел упасть – Винди бросилась за ним, прыгнула в образовавшуюся дыру, ее ленты обвили запястья и лодыжки Ичиго, и она выдернула его из-под обваливающегося этажа.  
– Уф, успела, – выдохнула она, приземлившись вместе с Ичиго на уцелевшую каменную лестницу, и лиловые ленты с него опали. По всему этажу столбом стояла пыль, сверху доносился шум боя – Гарётенсею тоже пришлось сражаться. Ичиго поднялся с колен, по привычке опираясь на рукоять воткнутого в пол клинка… И чуть не упал вперед, когда катана, жалобно звякнув, переломилась пополам. Вот такого с ним еще никогда не случалось!  
– Ичиго! – Винди схватила его за рукав футболки. – Тебе нужен меч, скажи…  
Кто-то спрыгнул из проема вниз – сквозь не осевшую пылищу Ичиго не смог понять, кто, но приготовился.  
– Ичиго!!! – заорала Винди ему в ухо. – Да послушай же меня, дурак! Скажи «Хёхёроро, я доверяю этот бой тебе» – и у тебя будет оружие!  
Из пылевой завесы раздался уже знакомый лязг, и времени на раздумье не осталось.  
– Хёхёроро, я доверяю этот бой тебе! – выкрикнул Ичиго. На долю секунды Винди рядом с ним окутала фиолетовая дымка, и вместо девушки в воздухе зависла плоская, с симметричным эфесом шпага, похожая на меч. Если бы у Ичиго была хоть секунда на размышление, возможно, он бы ее не взял.  
Но времени ему не дали.  
Тецурин – теперь Ичиго даже мысленно не мог назвать его Зангецу – прыжком выскочил вперед и обрушил на него град яростных ударов. В своем нынешнем состоянии Ичиго не успел бы парировать и треть, но его клинок как будто жил собственной жизнью – Ичиго лишь держался за рукоять.  
«Спасибо, Винди», – мелькнуло у него в голове, когда шпага словно сама изворачивалась в руке, отражая, он даже не успевал заметить атакующие лезвия. Напор Тецерина схлынул, тот отступил на шаг, и Ичиго воспользовался этим, напав сам, не давая тому вновь скрестить свои мечи, начиная прием.  
– За что. Ты меня. Ненавидишь? – задыхаясь, спросил Ичиго между ударами, тесня зампакто к стене. – Ты меня знаешь? Я тебе что-то сделал?  
До этого в серых глазах его противника плескалась ярость, но она была ничем по сравнению со вспыхнувшей сейчас жаждой убийства. Зампакто взревел и перешел в нападение сам, бездумно атакуя, забывая о собственной защите и собственном преимуществе парных мечей, в силе, скорости…  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь!   
Удар с размаху. Еще один. И еще. Ичиго парировал их сам, не полагался на Винди, успевая их видеть и заметить. Зампакто был на грани, это было очевидно, он не помнил самого себя, это был уже не бой, это был выплеск эмоций – гнева, ярости, боли. Дрожь от каждого столкновения клинков отдавалась у Ичиго внутри глухим эхом.  
– Спрашиваю! Потому что я к тебе не имею никакого отношения! – ловко поддев, Ичиго выбил из левой руки Тецурина меч и продолжил теснить его к стене.  
– Все равно ненавижу! – прорычал зампакто, его глаза приобрели лихорадочный блеск. – Ненавижу!..  
Зампакто дышал неровно, из его ударов уходила сила, и Ичиго обезоружил его и прижал шпагу к горлу.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – глухо выдохнул притиснутый к стене мужчина, глядя Ичиго прямо в глаза, его черные волосы растрепались, а его губы дрожали. В этот момент он так напоминал Тенсу Зангецу, что у Ичиго сжалось сердце. – За то, что ты пришел сюда, а он, он – нет…  
Последние слова вырвались со стоном, и рука, держащая шпагу, дрогнула, прочертив на незащищенном горле царапину. Ичиго, не отрываясь, вглядывался в зампакто, чье лицо было искажено мукой, а зрачки расширены от невыносимой боли. Боли, что была зеркальным отражением его собственной – от разлуки с тем, кто был частью тебя, твоей половиной, а потом исчез, и с каждым днем надежда на воссоединение все слабее и слабее.  
– Ичиго! – Гарётенсей пролез через завалы досок.   
Ичиго медленно отвел клинок от Тецурина и опустил руку.  
– Гарё, все в порядке, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он. – Бой окончен. – И добавил: – Это не Зангецу.  
Не отводя глаз от дышащего со всхлипами зампакто, все еще прижимавшегося к стене, он воткнул шпагу в пол и позвал:  
– Винди, можешь возвращаться.  
Оружие тут же истаяло в дымке.  
– Лучше «Хёхёроро», так будет правильнее, – поправила его возникшая воздушная зампакто. – Я больше не стыжусь своего имени и прошлого.  
– Прошлого?.. – Во взгляде Тецурина внезапно мелькнула осмысленность.  
– Что не уберегла своего хозяина, – тихо пояснила Винди… нет, Хёхёроро. – Когда-то я хотела об этом забыть… Наверное, как и все зампакто здесь.  
– Не все, – Гарётенсей разжал пальцы, его короткий меч растворился в воздухе. Наклонил голову, по очереди окидывая всех взглядом, – многие выбирают помнить. Но пока они помнят это – будущего для них нет. И нового хозяина тоже.  
– Хватит, – оборвал их молчавший до этого Ичиго. – Мы уходим.  
Он заколебался на миг, но все же подошел вплотную к Тецурину, положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. Зампакто и живой пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, а Винди и Гарётенсей безмолвствовали, понимая важность момента.  
Наконец, Тецурин с шумом выдохнул и разорвал контакт, опустив голову, черные пряди топорщились во все стороны.  
– Спасибо, – шепнул он.  
– Я не буду говорить, что все наладится, будет хорошо и прочую чушь, – негромко, но твердо проговорил Ичиго. – Но могу обещать, что потом будет легче. Пока ты жив и существуешь, еще ничего не кончено. Ничего, слышишь?  
Тецурин поднял голову, подарил Ичиго еще один долгий взгляд и кивнул.  
– Ты прав. Ничего еще не кончено.  
Ичиго на прощание вновь сжал его плечо, неловко улыбнулся и направился к лестнице, перебираясь через деревянные завалы. Свет, упавший сквозь узкую бойницу, на миг заиграл в его волосах, превращая парня в живой факел.  
– Мы с тобой соседи, – заговорила Хёхёроро, смущенно одергивая короткий подол. – Я еще приду.  
– Еще увидимся, – коротко и многообещающие бросил Гарётенсей, отправляясь вслед за Ичиго.  
Перед тем, как спуститься на нижний этаж, Винди вновь обернулась к сползшему по стене зампакто и жизнерадостно помахала ему рукой.   
Тецурин машинально поднял руку, чтобы помахать в ответ, потом спохватился, с недоумением посмотрел на задранную вверх ладонь, и по лицу зампакто скользнула давно забытая полуулыбка.

***

  
Они покинули башню в молчании.  
Выйдя на свет, Ичиго на миг прикрыл глаза ладонью, заново привыкая после полумрака, и его взгляд упал на браслет на запястье. Он отнял ладонь от лица, вгляделся в узор, и морщины на его лбу стали еще глубже.  
Схватка с Тецурином отняла много сил. Теперь на браслете оставалась всего половина большой завитушки и немного окружавшей его мелких. «До завтрашнего полдня, не больше».  
– Ичиго, – начала за его спиной Винди… Нет, отныне навсегда уже Хёхёроро.  
– Не сейчас, – Ичиго обернулся к ним. – Не сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
– Ичиго, я понимаю, что времени осталось мало, и я хотел бы дать тебе совет… – осторожно начал Гарётенсей.  
– Гарё. Не сейчас.  
Мелкий зампакто глянул ему в глаза и тут же умолк. Ичиго посмотрел на Хёхёроро и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, знаю. Хёхёроро, я приду к тебе завтра утром, и мы поговорим, ладно? Пока просто оставьте меня одного.  
– Ты завтра точно придешь? – встревоженно спросила Хёхёроро.  
Ичиго молча кивнул.  
– Сколько у тебя еще времени? – поинтересовался Гарётенсей.  
– До полудня.  
Мелкий зампакто задумался на миг, потом мягко сказал:  
– Я все равно приду тебя проводить.  
– Приходи, – равнодушно ответил Ичиго. Маска дружелюбия сползала, несмотря на все его усилия притвориться, что все нормально, и он только махнул рукой, разворачиваясь, уходя.  
Если бы у него все еще был его внутренний мир, сейчас бы там шел ледяной ливень с градом.

***

  
Ичиго закрыл за собой створку ворот так тихо, что не раздалось ни звука. Не глядя по сторонам, упершись взглядом в землю, он прошел по дорожке и сел на крыльцо веранды. Потом откинулся на спину, лег и закрыл глаза ладонью. Из груди вырвался судорожный вздох.  
Здесь можно было не притворяться.   
Он не знал, сколько пролежал так, в оцепенении, чувствуя лишь тепло нагретых досок и горячую влагу, жгущую виски. Время остановило свой ход, затянуло в свой омут, подарив взамен тупое ощущение беспамятства, пустоты. Не-бытия. И это было к лучшему, так это можно было продолжать жить еще немного.  
И не бояться, что вот-вот разорвется сердце.

***

  
В себя он пришел от негромкого звяканья посуды. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что уже вечер, небо стало тускло-серым.  
Саку-сама, видимо, закончила свою работу и села на веранде на привычном месте, принеся с собой поднос с чаем, и, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, поставила рядом с Ичиго чашку. Тот медленно сел, взял в руки чашку, но пить не смог, только держал ее на коленях, зажав между ладонями и смотря на поднимающийся пар. Саку ни о чем не спрашивала и ни на чем не настаивала, за что Ичиго был ей благодарен.  
Когда его немного отпустило, он отставил чашку с нетронутым чаем и полез в задний карман джинсов. Достал оттуда немного измятый пакетик, развернул, и на ладонь невесомо лег подарок Дай-Иканобори.   
От одного взгляда на черные зазубренные края крыльев перед глазами на миг расплылось, и Ичиго вынужден был сморгнуть, прежде чем подкинул змея в воздух, запуская. Змей взмыл вверх так резко, что Ичиго тут же потерял его из виду, растворился в вечернем воздухе, а потом вернулся, начав неспешный, плавный полет над поместьем. В надвигающихся сумерках его было плохо видно, только мелькал, развеваясь, белый хвост, но Ичиго смотрел на него, не отрываясь, словно стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждое движение змея.  
Это было прощание.   
Воспоминания мельтешили в голове, как картинки в калейдоскопе: Зангецу, помогающий ему, спасающий его… Зангецу, учащий его, сражающийся с ним… Темные глаза за очками, жесткий взгляд, который иногда смягчался, отчего глаза становились цвета меда, и у Ичиго перехватывало дыхание. Сильные жилистые руки в белых отворотах рубашки, резко выделяющиеся на черном фоне плаща, – иногда Ичиго казалось, что отдаст все на свете, чтобы вновь почувствовать прикосновение этих ладоней и, может, дотронуться самому.  
Теперь ничего этого никогда не будет.  
Не будет совместных боев, затяжных тренировок, ощущения внимательного взгляда в спину, разгоняющего одиночество… Черного пальто рядом с розовым дождевиком Юзу. Низкого голоса, от бархата которого по коже бежали мурашки. Короткой сдержанной улыбки, глядя на которую, невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, тоже не будет.  
Ичиго стиснул зубы. Он даже не знал, как Зангецу смеется, хотя очень бы хотел услышать его смех. Он… слишком многого о своем зампакто не знал. И не узнает.   
Должно быть, у него вырвался какой-то сдавленный звук, потому что Саку нагнулась к нему и накрыла его ладонь своей. Ичиго посмотрел на ее сухую морщинистую руку, потом перевел взгляд на лицо: там не было унизительной жалости, только смирение и застарелая усталость.   
– Иногда с прошлым приходиться расставаться, каким бы хорошим оно ни было, – тихо сказала она.   
– Даже если счастливым? – непроизвольно вырвалось у него.  
Старуха на миг закрыла глаза.  
– Да. Даже тогда. Иногда так лучше. О прошлом надо помнить, но не жить им.  
Ичиго отвернулся и продолжил смотреть на змея, парящего в асфальтовом небе, пока ночь не наступила окончательно, и стало невозможно разглядеть даже белый хвост. Тогда Ичиго подставил ладонь, подзывая змея, убрал его обратно в карман, и они с Саку-сама молча разошлись, не сказав друг другу ни слова.  
Никаких снов в эту ночь ему не снилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тецурин (яп.) – железный дождь


	8. Последнее утро

Утро не принесло с собой ничего хорошего. Ичиго долго лежал на футоне, полностью проснувшись, но чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Решения были приняты, наступила пора их осуществлять. И времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, но он не мог заставить себя встать и начать действовать.  
Прошлая жизнь и прошлые привязанности сгорели в пламени Финальной Гецуги, но жизнь требовала своего. Гарётенсей был прав – его сила была нужна многим, в том числе дорогим ему людям и шинигами. Он не имел права раскисать и возвращаться самым обычным слабым человеком, тем более раз ему дали такой шанс.  
Когда он все же вышел из дома, старуха уже начала свое бесконечное занятие, методично орудуя граблями. Ичиго невольно огляделся – на первый взгляд казалось, что ничего не изменилось. На ветках кленов-момиджи все так же трепетали редкие, одиночные листья, вокруг все так же шуршал под легким ветром желто-красный ковер, но разница была. Дорожки поутру больше не приходилось расчищать заново, под деревьями не громоздились кучи опавшей листвы, кое-где виднелись низкие бордюры засохших цветочных клумб – вместо разгара поздней осени здесь теперь царила ранняя. И даже томесоде старухи перестало быть таким блеклым – волнистый узор замечался сразу, а кленовые листья на оби заблестели тусклым золотом.  
Ему показалось, или волосы Саку также потемнели? Раньше она была совершенно седой, а сейчас в ее традиционном строгом пучке лишь проблескивала серебряными нитями седина.  
Ичиго мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли, посмотрел на четвертинку последнего, тающего чуть ли не на глазах круга на браслете, и зашагал к воротам. Поравнявшись с Саку, он остановился, и та прекратила наполнять мешок.  
– Уже уходишь?  
– Еще нет. Я… просто выйду ненадолго. Потом приду, – Ичиго знал, о чем она спрашивает, точно так же, как и она знала, что обратный отсчет почти завершен. – У меня в запасе еще четыре-шесть часов.  
– Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили вчера? – Старуха бросила грабли и выпрямилась, снизу вверх испытующе глядя на него.  
– Да. Помню. Я уже принял решение. – И это решение было лучшим, что он мог сделать в этой ситуации, Ичиго чуял это всем сердцем.  
Саку медленно наклонила голову.  
– Надеюсь, ты сделал верный выбор.  
Ичиго только кивнул в ответ. Единственно верный.  
– Тогда удачи, – скрипуче и негромко пожелала она и вернулась к своей работе.  
Ичиго постоял на месте еще несколько секунд, потом тряхнул головой и плотно сжал губы.  
Время не ждало.  
А у него в этом мире еще были дела.

***

  
Ичиго вернулся еще более хмурым, чем уходил. Разговор с Хёхёроро дался нелегко, и даже хотя он понимал свою правоту, его мучили угрызения совести.  
Заметив его, Саку приподняла бровь и отложила грабли.  
– Ты все же пришел.  
– Да.  
– Обсудил всё со своей ветреной подружкой? – в ее голосе не было издевки, только равнодушие, и от этого почему-то стало еще тяжелее на душе.   
– Она Хёхороро. Но да, обсудил, – Ичиго поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Ему не показалось с утра: Саку-сама теперь выглядела гораздо моложе, даже поблекшая радужка ее глаз больше не была такой выцветшей, и угрюмых морщин у рта стало гораздо меньше. Про таких говорят «Наверное, в молодости она была настоящей красавицей». – Я как раз хотел об этом поговорить. Можно?  
Саку нахмурилась, ее тяжелый взгляд прошелся по Ичиго, словно наждак.  
– Именно сейчас?  
– Да, – твердо повторил он. – Именно сейчас.  
Старуха сделала приглашающий жест рукой.  
– Говори.  
Ичиго неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Может… вы сделаете чаю? – За чайным столиком разговор, наверное, был бы проще. Со старухой всегда было гораздо тяжелее, чем с Винди.  
Презрительно изогнутая бровь зампакто ясно говорила, что она думает о его нерешительности и желании отсрочить начало беседы, но она молча отправилась заваривать чай. Ичиго остался на веранде.  
За время ожидания его волнение сошло на нет. Он смотрел на прозрачно-осенний пейзаж поместья и круговорот шуршащих листьев, и душу наполняла уверенность в своих действиях. Раз за разом жизнь ставила его в ситуации, когда главным для победы качеством оказывалась решимость – и раз за разом он об этом забывал. А потом мучительно вспоминал заново.  
Когда Саку вернулась с подносом, Ичиго был уже полностью готов. С благодарностью приняв чай, он дождался, пока Саку нальет себе, потом набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил:  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим зампакто!   
Старуха выронила чашку.

***

  
Когда он мысленно проигрывал эту фразу, то представлял разные реакции в ответ. Удивление, возмущение, возможно, равнодушие…  
Но не этот шок.  
От лица Саку отхлынули все краски, она застыла на месте, не обращая внимания, что по кимоно разливается пятно чая, ее руки бессильно упали на колени. Потом медленно перевела взгляд, смотря Ичиго прямо в глаза, и тот сглотнул, чуть растерявшись от силы бурливших в нем эмоций.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим зампакто, – уже спокойнее повторил он и на всякий случай добавил: – Это не шутка.  
Старуха открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрыла, опустила голову, помолчала.  
– Почему ты так решил? – спросила она, ее голос дребезжал больше обычного. – Мне казалось, ты поладил с той воздушной зампакто.   
Ичиго прикусил губу.  
– Она мне не подходит.  
Саку посмотрела на него исподлобья.  
– Неужели? Сильный, полностью восстановившийся стихийный зампакто, готовый ради тебя на всё? И ты от этого отказался?  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. Этого можно было ожидать, старуха была вправе узнать причины, но… Как ей было объяснить то, чего он и сам не до конца понимал?  
– Хёхёроро… добрая, верная, сильная. Все так. Просто… – он запнулся. – Она считает, что у меня глаза красивые. Голубые.  
Старуха шевельнулась.  
– Они у тебя карие.  
Ичиго издал смешок.  
– Именно так.  
– Какое отношение имеет к выбору зампакто то, что она не помнит цвета твоих глаз? – немного раздраженно подтолкнула его Саку, видя, что он слишком надолго умолк.  
– Иногда у меня ощущение, что она видит не меня, – наконец, выдавил из себя Ичиго. Наверное, это было некрасиво – обсуждать такие, достаточно интимные подробности с другой зампакто, но он хотел прояснить все раз и навсегда. – Кого-то… другого. Более веселого, общительного. Кого-то, кто будет искренне улыбаться ее неуклюжим шуткам, с удовольствием танцевать в бою с ней и ее ленточками. С кем можно обсудить всякие мелочи, с кем можно будет вместе сокрушаться о полученных ерундовых царапинах… – По губам старухи скользнула кривая усмешка, и Ичиго неуклюже закончил: – В общем, не меня.  
– Да, это не ты, – задумчиво сказала старуха. Дотянулась до салфетки на подносе и аккуратно промокнула пятно на томесоде. – Но это не объясняет, почему именно я. В городе много других зампакто.  
– Много, – согласился Ичиго и в свою очередь опустил взгляд в пол. Чуть усмехнулся, подумав, что происходящее напоминает западную брачную церемонию с ее «Кто знает, пусть говорит сейчас или молчит вечно».   
Есть вещи, которые говорятся или сразу, или никогда.   
Поэтому он сжал кулаки и поднял голову, глядя прямо на Саку:  
– Потому что я знаю, что могу быть с вами честен. – Старуха удивленно приподняла бровь и чуть склонила голову, внимательно и  _по-настоящему_  слушая. – Наверное, мне действительно подходят многие зампакто, но  _я_  им не подхожу. Все восстановившиеся зампакто, что я здесь встречал, хотели хозяина. Чтобы все напополам, совместные бои, полное единение и… и все такое. – У Ичиго пересохло в горле, и он машинально облизнул губы. – А я так не смогу. Не смогу, – тише повторил он, разрывая контакт взглядов.   
Каждое слово приходилось словно вырывать из себя щипцами, внутри болело, дергало и жгло. Но Саку пристально смотрела на него, не собираясь отпускать его, пока он не доберется до сути, и Ичиго заставил себя продолжить:  
– Я… У меня был зампакто. Я утратил его по собственной… ну, глупости, да. Но теперь это неважно. Я не повторю своих ошибок, но другой зампакто…   
– К делу! – резко перебила поток его полубессмысленных слов старуха.  
– Я не смогу забыть! – напрямую выпалил Ичиго и шумно выдохнул. – В общем, вот. – Он провел пальцами по волосам, успокаиваясь. Самое страшное уже было сказано. – Я не смогу стать для Хёхёроро тем хозяином, о котором она мечтает, и, наверное, для многих других зампакто тоже. Я все время буду сравнивать, вспоминать. У меня был… очень хороший и сильный зампакто. Я не встречал равных ему прежде – и, наверное, не встречу и дальше. Ни один зампакто не заслуживает того, чтобы его всегда считали хуже, чем был тот, первый.  
– А меня, значит, можно сравнивать?  
Ичиго мотнул головой:  
– Дело не в этом. Вот в этом, – он махнул рукой, описывая все поместье, полное осени и облетевших листьев, – я могу ошибаться, но… Думаю, вы тоже хорошо помните, что значит терять кого-то. – Если бы Ичиго не следил за ее реакциями, то мог бы пропустить вспышку боли, мелькнувшую в глазах зампакто. Но эта вспышка придала ему сил, и он более уверенно продолжил: – Возможно, слишком хорошо помните, поэтому не можете одним своим желанием, как делают другие зампакто, заставить все эти листья, символ вашего прошлого, исчезнуть, и вам приходится убирать их самой. А я… я могу помочь начать новую жизнь.  
Ичиго перегнулся через столик и твердо положил руку на сухую ладонь Саку, безвольно лежащую на ее коленях.   
– Все нормально, если у каждого из нас будет прошлое. Если каждый из нас будет вспоминать свое и горевать о своем. Мы не будем едины так, как другие пары «хозяин-зампакто», но я знаю, что смогу доверять вам, а вы – мне. Я не фанатик силы или власти, я хочу лишь защищать тех, кто мне дорог. И я буду рад и горд, если вы согласитесь сражаться вместе со мной.  
Он отстранился и склонился в глубоком поклоне, едва не касаясь головой чайного столика:  
– Поэтому, пожалуйста, станьте моим зампакто!

***

  
Ответа не было долгую, томительную минуту, и Ичиго осторожно разогнулся, не зная, чего ожидать. Старуха смотрела на него острым нечитабельным взглядом, потом вздохнула и покачала головой, и в уголках ее губ мелькнула едва заметная улыбка.  
– Куросаки Ичиго. Каждый раз, когда обстоятельства загоняют тебя в угол и выход остается только один, ты идешь и делаешь все по-своему, опрокидывая все ожидания и совершая невозможное. К этому никто не может остаться равнодушным.  
Ичиго нахмурился. «Что? Это да или нет?»  
– Я сдаюсь. – С этими словами старуха нагнулась и закрыла ему глаза ладонью. Когда она отняла руку, на Ичиго словно рухнула бетонная плита.   
Перед ним сидел его утраченный зампакто.  
– ЗАНГЕЦУ?!!   
Ичиго бы вскочил, но ноги не слушались.  
– Я все гадал, когда до тебя дойдет, – со знакомой полуусмешкой сказал Зангецу, – потом понял – никогда. Сердцем ты все понимаешь правильно, только редко его слушаешь.   
– Что?.. Как?..  
Зангецу покачал головой, в его медовых глазах, которые очки совсем не прятали, светилась улыбка. Ичиго смотрел на него во все глаза, впитывая, всматриваясь, заново узнавая.  
– Тебя выкинуло прямо ко мне. Ты очень забавно смотрелся там, на площади: повзрослевший, ничего не видевший вокруг себя. Но я решил, – по его лицу скользнула тень, – оставить все, как есть. А потом ты меня не узнал.  
– Я не ожидал, что ты будешь старухой, – немного пристыженно пробормотал Ичиго, по-прежнему пребывая в ошеломлении.  
Зангецу согласно склонил голову:  
– Что может быть естественнее и безобиднее старой женщины, озабоченной мусором? Стереотипы работают даже здесь, в мире, полном природной энергии и щедро предоставляющим силу всем обитателям.  
Ичиго смотрел, как колышутся при каждом движении Зангецу его темные волнистые волосы, и периодически забывал дышать. Ситуация казалось нереальной, как во сне.  
– И все же ты спас меня в парке.  
– Как будто я мог оставить тебя там.  
– Даже несмотря на то, что я предал тебя… вас… – голос Ичиго сорвался, а горло перехватило. – Эта Финальная Гецуга…   
Зангецу прижал палец к его губам.  
– Молчи. Один твой приход сюда стоит тысячи извинений. Твои действия здесь, отчаянные поиски – это красноречивее любых слов. – И негромко добавил: – И твои слезы вчера.   
Его голос стал еще мягче, еще бархатистее, и это производило на Ичиго ошеломительное воздействие. За прошедшие полтора года он и забыл, как сам реагирует на Зангецу.   
– Прости, что ничего не сказал. Мне казалось, так будет лучше: ты заберешь с собой новый зампакто и вновь станешь шинигами.  
Ичиго вскочил:  
– Мне не нужен другой! А если будешь настаивать, что я просто искал меч, я тебя ударю! – и замер, завороженный незнакомым блеском его глаз.  
Зангецу встал, медленно наклонился к нему, остановился на время, достаточное для одного удара сердца, и поцеловал. Во время поцелуя он не закрывал глаза, смотря на Ичиго, и получал такой же прямой взгляд. Губы Зангецу были сухими и твердыми, они крепко прижимались к его рту, но когда Ичиго приоткрыл губы навстречу, откликаясь, зампакто отстранился.   
И улыбнулся.  
Ичиго облегченно заулыбался в ответ.  
Всё у них будет хорошо. Теперь он в этом был уверен.  


***

  
Когда в ворота яростно забарабанили, Ичиго, сидевший на ступеньках веранды бок о бок с Зангецу, поморщился.  
– Дайте угадаю, кто там.  
– Она боится, что не успела, и если так, твердо настроена услышать от меня, ушел ты благополучно или нет, – пояснил Зангецу и разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Ичиго. – Не надо ее в этом винить.  
– Просто можно и потише, – буркнул Ичиго, вставая. Покосился на Зангецу – вернувшись в свой привычный вид, тот ожидаемо разлюбил традиционную позу на коленях и теперь сидел, вытянув длинные ноги, – и прежде, чем пойти открывать Хёхёроро, задал один из оставшихся у него вопросов:  
– Скажи… А тот, другой, вернется вместе с тобой?  
Зангецу не стал притворяться, что не понимает, о чем речь.  
– Да, – спокойно ответил он, – можешь не волноваться на эту тему, Ичиго. Мы оба – твоя сила.   
Ичиго хотел сказать что-то еще, но охнул и схватился за руку с браслетом. Зангецу вскочил.  
– На секунду обожгло, – хмурясь, пояснил Ичиго, растирая запястье. – А, ясно. Последняя завитушка кончилась, осталась всякая мелочь. Уже скоро.  
Зангецу тихо выдохнул и ободряюще сжал его плечо. Ичиго уперся взглядом в раскрытый ворот его рубашки.  
– М-да, кому-то придется сильно наклоняться.  
– Что?  
Ичиго залился краской, осознав, что последнюю мысль он тоже машинально произнес вслух. Зангецу коротко рассмеялся – это был приятный, низкий звук – и, наклонившись, одарил его быстрым поцелуем.  
– В любой момент, – заверил он.  
Покраснеть дальше, как казалось Ичиго, было уже невозможно – у него даже уши горели. Он поймал ладонь Зангецу, коротко сжал и заторопился к воротам, упорно прогоняя из головы назойливую мысль, что разница в росте мешает только стоя.  
Он едва успел открыть створку ворот, как Хёхёроро бросилась ему на шею.  
– Ичиго!!! Я так боялась, что опоздаю!!!  
– Ага, – неловко сказал Ичиго, не зная, куда девать руки, – спасибо, что все же пришла.  
– Приятно знать, что я пришел вовремя, – невозмутимо, как всегда, произнес Гарётенсей, проскальзывая мимо них внутрь. – Ого!  
Хёхёроро, к облегчению Ичиго, оторвалась от него и посмотрела туда же, куда и Гарётенсей.  
– Ой, – сказала она, глядя на Зангецу, и невольно отступила на шаг. Потом дернула Ичиго за руку, вынуждая его наклониться, и зашептала на ухо:  
– А ты не говорил, что он у тебя такой красивый!  
Если бы можно было перенестись в мир живых прямо сейчас, Ичиго бы это с удовольствием сделал.  
– Полагаю, вы и есть неуловимый Зангецу, – прищурившись, Гарё оглядел его с головы до ног. – Никогда бы не подумал. Поразительный союз.  
– Это Гарётенсей, он здорово помог мне, – представил его Ичиго, потом честно поправился: – Ну, сделал, что в его силах. А Хёхёроро ты знаешь.  
– А как вы нашлись? – с любопытством спросила Хёхёроро. Глаза у нее, как заметил Ичиго, были до сих пор немного покрасневшие, но держалась она бодро. – Мы вас везде искали!   
– Ичиго убедил меня найтись, – сдержанно ответил Зангецу. – У него необыкновенный дар убеждения.  
Тот фыркнул и пояснил:  
– Он все время был рядом с нами, под видом Нагацузуки но Саку.   
Хёхёроро наморщила лоб, потом сообразила:  
– Так это вы были той старухой! Надо же, я как раз подумала, почему она к нам не выходит.  
Зангецу кивнул.  
– А почему такое странное имя?  
– Да, мне тоже интересно, – присоединился Ичиго, и Зангецу ответил, хотя заметно было, что делает это с неохотой:  
– Ичиго, что будет, если разрезать луну?  
– Ничего, – растерянно ответил тот. – Темнота. А, понял! Как в новолуние.  
– Если бы ты рассказал мне всё, я бы его вычислил, – немного обиженно буркнул Гарётенсей. – И, между прочим, ты утверждал, что проверил дома на холме!  
– Прости, Гарё. Мне никогда не везло в головоломках, – Ичиго смущенно потер шею. – С ними обычно разбирается мой друг Исида.   
– Зато ты редко ошибаешься в главном, – с еле различимой улыбкой заметил Зангецу, заработав согласный кивок Гарётенсея. Ичиго подумал, что за сегодня его зампакто улыбался больше, чем за все время, проведенное до этого вместе. И что, если так будет продолжаться дальше, в его внутреннем мире часто будет светить солнце.  
Руку жгло уже не переставая, и Ичиго тихо сказал:  
– Нам пора.   
Зангецу молча встал за спиной и положил руки ему на плечи, а Хёхёроро, изменившись в лице, вскрикнула «Уже?!» и внезапно расплакалась:  
– Ичиго, я буду так по тебе скучать!  
Гарётенсей неуклюже дотянулся и похлопал ее по плечу:  
– Ну, ну, я уверен, ты быстро найдешь себе нового хозяина.  
– Хозяина – да, – сквозь всхлипывания проговорила она, – а вот такого друга я больше никогда не найду!   
– Хёхёроро… – Ичиго посмотрел в ее залитые слезами синие глаза и в очередной раз подумал, что ненавидит прощания. – Я рад, что познакомился с тобой. И спасибо, что помогала мне. Гарё, – он повернул голову к мелкому зампакто, – спасибо, что не позволил мне идти дальше с закрытыми глазами.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – немного грустно усмехнулся тот.   
– Если вы в скором времени обретете хозяев, – внезапно заговорил Зангецу, – то велик шанс столкнуться с Ичиго в Сейретее или хотя бы узнать о нем. В мире шинигами многие с удовольствием расскажут.  
Хёхёроро просияла. Ее настроение действительно было переменчивым, как летний ветерок, и Ичиго мельком подумалось, что хорошо бы ей достался хозяин, ценящий такую легкость характера.   
Он стиснул зубы, молча терпя новую волну боли. Пальцы Зангецу на его плечах сжались.  
– Отойдите, – негромко сказал он, и зампакто подчинились.  
В миг, когда Ичиго был готов уже закричать, перед глазами мелькнула знакомая белая вспышка. Браслет врезался в руку так, что, казалось, еще секунда – и отрежет ему запястье, потом мир вспыхнул белым, по телу прошел огромный заряд рейрёку, и долгожданная третья молния, ударившая по крепко прижатым друг к другу Ичиго и Зангецу, лишила его сознания.  


***

  
– Ох, и везунчик ты, Куросаки-кун! – такими словами встретил его мир живых.   
Ичиго, чудом устоявший на ногах, растерянно заморгал. Потряс головой, разгоняя плавающий перед глазами туман, и огляделся.  
Он стоял в постепенно гаснущем круге, на трех ритуальных колесах безвольно обмякли Чад, Исида и Орихиме, а перед ним с довольной улыбкой стоял Урахара. Откуда-то из-за колес одобрительно присвистнул Тессай.  
– Отлично! У тебя все получилось! Иначе и не могло быть, ведь всё готовили мы, специалисты своего дела, – радостно заорал он Ичиго. – Но офигеть, как ты быстро обернулся!  
– А что с?.. – чувствуя, как хватка Зангецу на плече стала чуть сильнее, начал Ичиго, но Урахара его перебил:  
– Твои друзья скоро очнутся. Тессай, – позвал он, не оборачиваясь, – сними, пожалуйста, наших уважаемых помощников, они тоже проделали отличную работу.  
– Слушаюсь, – бодро отозвался тот, приступая к делу.  
– Ты мне должен очень, очень подробный отчет, Куросаки-кун, – бывший шинигами чуть не мурлыкал, но глаза горели ясно и голодно, он переводил взгляд с Зангецу на Ичиго и обратно.  
– Обязательно, – кивнул Ичиго.  
– Я… Нет,  _мы_ будем ждать тебя в твоем внутреннем мире, – наклонившись, шепнул ему Зангецу. Ичиго поднял руку и накрыл его пальцы своими. На миг ему показалось, что он чувствует до боли знакомую рукоять меча, но это ощущение тут же пропало, как и ощущение тела Зангецу за спиной. Рот Ичиго сами собой расплылся в улыбке.  
Что бы ни было у них впереди, теперь они встретят это вместе, и у них все будет, потому что теперь они знают, кто они друг для друга.   
Гораздо большее, чем «хозяин-зампакто».   
А насколько – у них впереди вся жизнь и смерть, чтобы это выяснить до конца.

 

КОНЕЦ  



End file.
